OBSESSION
by Mitts
Summary: Sephiroth has the hots pretty badly for a certain young, innocent and naive cadet. Bad language. And Yaoi content...if and when Sephiroth ever gets his wicked way!
1. Chapter 1

OBSESSION.

----------------------------

This is a prezzie for my bestest friend Debzie...and it is she who persuaded me to post it here for everyone to read!...Hope you all enjoy it as much as her...Let me know!...

------------------------------

Chapter One.

It was his smile that first attracted him to me. He had a great big beaming smile that lit up his face and showed off his whiter than white teeth to perfection. It was the sort of smile that made your heart melt just to witness it. He was always smiling, bestowing that blessing on everyone, except me and the other officers in charge. And I was jealous, and a little bit hurt. I wanted him to smile only for me. Only at me. And I wanted to smash the faces in of everyone he smiled at. It was a special smile. A smile that should only be gifted upon a lover. I was going be his lover. He just didn't know it yet. But I was going to have him. And I knew that by the time I was finished with him, one-one but me would ever see that smile again.

"Sir? General Sir…..you wished to see me?" Oh yes, I wished to see him, but not as he was now, fully clothed and stood to attention….I wanted to see him naked, laying back on my bed, and with something else ramrod straight and standing to attention.

As if reading my mind, the boy began to blush, his cheeks reddening, making him appear even more prettier to me than I could ever have imagined. And imagine I did. I imagined that he was blushing because I had just taken him, and his face was flushed with the aftermath of my lovemaking.

"Sir?" His quivering voice broke into my thoughts, forcing me back into my office. He was staring at me with uncertainty in his big blue eyes. His eyes. They were like vast pools of the deepest water, and I wanted to sink into them.

He shuffled on his feet nervously.

"Excuse me Sir, but….I really need to be going….I don't want to get into any more trouble, Sir" He was so adorable. I wanted to put my arms around him and reassure him that he wouldn't get into any trouble. Well, not the sort he was thinking about, anyway.

"Cadet…..Strife, isn't it?" I asked. As if I didn't know! As if I didn't already know everything I needed to about this boy. Well, no….not everything. I had yet to know what he smelt like up close….How soft his skin felt under my touch….What he tasted like….

"Please, take a seat Cadet Strife," I told him, motioning casually towards the chair opposite my desk. I watched as he sank down into it gracefully, my heart skipping a beat as I saw his dainty pink tongue lick nervously at his lips. I was spellbound, imagining those lips and that tongue working magic on a certain part of my anatomy. I was so glad the huge table hid my erection. I coughed, clearing my throat, hoping my voice didn't give away my excitement.

"I'm going on a mission, Cadet Strife," I loved saying his name. "And we have room to take one novice on board with us. Your name has been mentioned to me." Like hell it had. "Would you be interested in…. coming?" A very important question there. I waited with baited breath to hear his answer.

"I would love to come with you, Sir!" he said excitedly. Right answer, I thought. Now, I had to get him out of the room as quickly as I could, before I exploded into my pants.

"Okay. Leave it with me. I'll send all the details of when we're to leave, and what you're to take, with your commanding officer. See him first thing tomorrow morning," I said, holding out a hand for the young cadet to shake. He stood up, and accepted my hand. I closed my fingers around his, and squeezed, careful not to hold him for too long. Wouldn't pay to arouse his suspicions just yet, not while he still had a chance to run away. "You may go now," I instructed him.

"Yes Sir. Thank-you Sir," he said, and made his way out, shutting the door behind him.

"Oh no….Thank-you, Cadet Strife," I purred, as I finally relieved myself with the hand that had touched him, closing my eyes and imagining that it was his hand, his small soft hand, upon me.


	2. Chapter 2

Obsession.

---------------------

Chapter One was dedicated to my bestest friend, Debzie. This chapter is dedicated to my newest friend, Sephy...(cough), Uh hum, I mean, Stephy...By the way, I LOVE your emails...what a giggle we have...I hope you like this latest chapter you 'forced' me to write...lol...

Oh, and to everyone else who enjoyed the first chapter enough to review...Thank-you very much!

-----------------------

Chapter 2.

I couldn't believe it when I had the summons to report to the Generals office. What the fuck had I done wrong now? It must have been something really bad. Normally, whenever I did something wrong, like drop my gun during spin routine, or if my uniform buttons weren't polished to shining standard….then normally I got sent to report to my commanding officer, a dark haired man who had instructed us all to call him Zack.

My mind thought back over the days events. Okay, I know I'm not the best recruit Shin-Ra ever had…but at least I try hard. And I know my buttons were okay today, because one of the other recruits complimented me on them. Um, it was quite funny that really…I was rushing to the parade ground,( I was going to be late again,) and he stopped me by putting his hand up against my chest, and then he ran it down my jacket slowly, his eyes gleaming softly. That's when he made the remark about how good my buttons looked. And he was smiling at me, so I knew he wasn't making fun, not like most of the other boys do. Yeah, he seemed pretty interested in my buttons, kept playing with them between his fingers. I don't know why. Anyway….

I'm sure I didn't do anything to embarrass myself once I got to the parade ground. Sure, I know I was late, but so was the other boy, and he wasn't summoned to see the great General Sephiroth. So it had to be something else I'd done. I just wish I knew what!

My heart was hammering in my chest as I knocked at his door. I'd never had contact with him before. Oh, I'd seen him strolling around the parade ground, watching intently as we practiced our drills and gun manoeuvres, a tall man, always dressed in figure hugging tight black leathers, with the most spectacular long silver hair that trailed behind him. It seemed lately that he was always there, watching us as we were put through our basic training, inspecting us silently as he passed. But he'd never spoken to me. Why should he? I was just one of the new boys, a raw recruit……a nobody.

So why had he demanded to see me? My legs turned to jelly and almost gave way beneath me when his voice boomed out for me to enter. For a couple of seconds, I even thought of running away. But I knew that there was nowhere for me to hide. And the last thing I wanted was to be dragged into his office like a child. I took a deep breath….and entered.

I marched up to the desk where he was seated, and stood to attention, just the way I'd recently been taught to. I must have stood there for several minutes, my back straight, my eyes front….And he ignored me! Although I could tell he kept glancing at me, he didn't say a word. Terror began to grip me. I must have screwed up real bad.

"Sir? General Sir….You wished to see me?" I had to ask, I had to get this over with. If I was being ejected out of Shin-Ra, then I didn't see any reason to prolong the agony. The thought of being kicked out, and sent back home in shame almost made me cry. I felt my face flush as I tried desperately to hold back the tears.

Now, in my deepest embarrassment, he looked up. He studied my face. And still he didn't speak.

"Sir?" Oh god, I couldn't believe it…. my voice quivered. Surely he knew the agony I was going through, and yet all he did was stare at my eyes. Bastard….he wanted me to cry! Well, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Instead, I decided to force his hand.

"Excuse me Sir, but…I really need to be going…I don't want to get into any more trouble, Sir."

Finally, he spoke to me, but only to confirm my name. Then he gestured for me to sit. I did so quickly, before my shaking legs could give way. So, I needed to be sitting to hear the bad news, huh?

My stomach felt like lead, and the blood roared in my ears. My throat began to close over, and my mouth went dry. I licked nervously at my lips, a habit I'd carried over from my childhood.

The General gave a short, abrupt cough, and cleared his throat. Here we go, I thought, this is it. This is where he tells me my career is over.

"I'm going on a mission, Cadet Strife, and we have room to take one novice on board with us. Your name has been mentioned to me. Would you be interested in……coming?"

My head swam with what I'd just heard. And then relief flooded my body. A mission? My name had been forwarded to him recommending me for a mission? I felt giddy with joy. I wasn't being kicked out of the force…I had been chosen to go on a mission, and with the great General, no less. What had I done to deserve such an honour?

I fought to keep the relief from my voice as I answered him quickly. I would have been a fool to turn down his offer. He seemed pleased with my response, and after telling me to report to my commanding officer in the morning, he held out his hand for me to shake. His hand was surprisingly large, I noticed, as it totally engulfed mine in a firm grip.

"You may go now."

I was being dismissed from his office. But I wasn't being dismissed from the army!

"Yes Sir. Thank-you Sir," I said, before leaving and closing the door soundly behind me, allowing him to continue with whatever it was I had interrupted.


	3. Chapter 3

OBSESSION.

-------------------------

This chapter is dedicated to Dawn Marie. A very special friend who I love hearing from every day, and who doesn't mind putting up with me and my whinges...lol...Thank-you, Dawn Marie...Hope you like this chapter...And if anyone else does too, please leave a review to say so...Oh, yes...And a very BIG Thank-you to everyone that has kindly reviewed so far...Much appricated!...

-------------------------

CHAPTER 3.

One of the benefits to being a General is that no-one dared question my decision to order a spur of the moment, meaningless reconnaissance mission. Or inquire why I would be permitting a new recruit to accompany me. But then, this wasn't just any new recruit. This new recruit was the reason for my early morning erection. My mid afternoon erection. My late evening erection. I couldn't stop thinking and fantasizing about the boy…of how I would take his desirable ass again and again while he writhed beneath me, whether he was willing or not. I couldn't wait. I wanted to get him alone. Now.

The only one who tried to put a spanner in the works for me was Zack. Ever attentive to the needs of the trainees under his care, he had voiced his concern when told I was taking the young cadet with me. The only way I had been able to placate him was to agree to take another with him, for company. That didn't bother me. I had plans of my own laid out, and if my agreement was all it took to ensure I got my way, then so be it. The other lad would not be with the group for long. I felt so happy, knowing that the beautiful Cadet Strife would be alone with me, soon enough.

Finally, the morning of our departure arrived, and I made sure to take extra special care with my appearance. I wanted to look my best for him. My sexiest.

The two youngsters brought the total of the party I'd selected to twelve, a nice all round even number, easy to split, to divide…..to manipulate! I looked at the group of men assembled before me, scanning their faces eagerly, searching for the one I wanted most to see. He wasn't here yet.

I thought of where he could be. Perhaps he was still in bed, his warm tender body naked and curled beneath the thin sheets covering him. Or perhaps he was in the shower, soaping down his soft young skin, the water cascading and trickling down over his head, his face, his back….his buttocks.

Someone I didn't recognize stood before me, snapping me out of my day-dream. I stared down into a set of brown eyes, taking note of the strangers appearance. The boy was small, but powerfully built, the strong muscles of his legs and arms pronounced and bulging beneath his uniform. His dark hair was cropped short, and the pup had the beginnings of a moustache above his lip. _Zack's ideal of 'company'_, I thought, waving him away with a flick of my wrist. He went and stood in line with the proper soldiers, looking puny and insignificant next to them, while I continued to pace up and down restlessly.

I glanced at my timepiece. Annoyance. The boy was already ten minutes late. I hated to be kept waiting. Where was he? Perhaps he was saying goodbye to his lover. Perhaps this lover was giving him a pounding to remember him by, thrusting and humping into him so hard, making his rear end so sore the boy wouldn't forget him in a hurry. It would be the sort of thing I'd do to the youth, once he was mine. But the thought that someone else was doing it to him now…while I waited impatiently … I scowled. It would be the last time another's hands touched his body.

Finally, twenty minutes late, the young blonde came hurrying onto the parade ground. His hair was untidy, and he was struggling to do up the buttons of his jacket. I noticed the flush he had on his cheeks, and the way his eyes avoided my stare, as if he had something he wanted to hide from me. So, I had been right, he _had_ been saying his goodbyes to his lover.

My eyes narrowed as they focused on the man following close behind him…Zack!

He was carrying the boys backpack, and looking at me with a smirk on his smug face. So, _he_ was the one that had been fucking the boy, delaying my departure. No wonder he had raised objections to my little 'mission', the thought of not being able to screw the youngster for a couple of weeks must have terrified him. Well, I would be the one smirking after today. Zack wouldn't recognize the boy by the time he came back. He would be covered from head to toe in bites and scratches and……

"Sir?…I'm sorry for being late Sir?…Is it still alright for me to fall in, Sir?" His pretty blue eyes finally gazed up at me. Oh yes Strife, it's perfectly alright for you to fall in….into my arms, into my bed….

"Sephiroth….A word," Zack commanded, breaking me from the spell. I walked over to him, unable to prevent the smile that crossed my face. Zack leant in towards me, his voice low and full of warning.

"Don't hurt him Sephiroth. He's just a boy. A good boy." Yeah, you should know. I bet he's very, very good. My smile widened.

"Don't worry Zack. I'll take _extra _special care of him," I answered.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Zack replied. I snatched the boys backpack from his hands, and turning, I threw it towards the cadet.

"You'll be needing this….." I said to him.

"Strife?…Hey Strife! Over here! I've saved a space for you." It was the dark haired pup, waving his arm in the air and drawing attention to himself. I saw a brief smile upon the blondes lips as he went and joined the other cadet, standing next to him, watching as he took his position within the ranks.

Clouds young body, tied spread-eagled to my bed, his arms and legs open and inviting…..Or bent naked across my dining room table …Those were a couple of 'positions' I wouldn't mind seeing the boy in…..

Whipping my coat around me to hide my bulging erection, I made my way to the head of the line….and gave the signal to proceed.


	4. Chapter 4

Obsession. 

---------------------------

This chapter is dedicated to Sir Edward...a kind and patient friend. I'm sorry I haven't been in touch lately...I hope this makes up for it!

----------------------------

Chapter 4.

I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard the hammering at my door. I wrapped one of the standard, army issue towels around my hips and, still dripping wet, dashed to see who it was. Commander Zack stood there, an incredulous look appearing on his face as he looked me up and down. _Oh shit, I'd forgotten to salute him!_ Now I'd be in trouble.

Instantly, my hand left its tight hold upon the towel covering me, as I tried desperately to placate him. To my horror, I felt the towel slipping down. Now, I had a dilemma. Did I stand there, still holding my salute, naked?….Or did I disrespect my commanding officer by forgoing the salute to rescue my dignity? Blushing madly, I kept my stance, and let the towel drop to the floor, falling around my ankles. I really wanted to go on this mission with the General, and pissing off my commander could put an end to that dream. I heard him chuckle at my embarrassment and nudity. Great, at least I hadn't angered him.

"Sir?….Please Sir….May I have permission to retrieve my towel?" I asked, a little afraid he'd deny me. He hadn't stopped looking at me, and it un-nerved me a little. What could be so fascinating about looking at my naked body?

"Permission granted Cadet," he laughed, entering my room and closing the door. I quickly bent and picked up the towel, re-wrapping it more securely around my waist, and turning to see Commander Zack still watching me, his eyebrows arched.

"I can see why Sephiroth would want you," he said, softly. I looked back at him, puzzled. My physique wasn't that exceptional. I was quite scrawny compared to most of the other recruits. In fact, I was worried that my skinny frame would go against me. I had been working out really hard lately, even exercising in my free time, trying my hardest to pump my muscles up. I knew that some of the weapons I would be expected to wield later in my training were really heavy, and if I didn't have the arm power to hold them……….I must admit, even I had been surprised that the General had allowed me to join him on this mission. After all, I was hardly what you'd call an 'A-One Soldier'….. not yet, anyways.

"Strife? Are you sure you want to go? If you'd rather stay, I can always make excuses for you." The commander stared at me, and I stared back. Not want to go? How could he say that? Of course I wanted to go. Who wouldn't?

"You do know _why_ he wants you to go, don't you?" he asked. Well…..No. Frankly, I didn't. And I didn't really understand the question. And I was more than a little piqued by the tone of voice the commander had just used. He sounded angry. But why the hell would he be angry? Was it because he hadn't been asked to go? Perhaps he felt, as the better person, he should be going in my place.

Now I felt awkward. I had two years left to serve under this man, and he could make my life a living hell. Perhaps this conversation was his way of saying I didn't deserve to go…… that I wasn't going. I couldn't hide the disappointment from my face, dropping my head down so he wouldn't see the tears that sprang suddenly to my eyes. Why leave it until now, until the very last minute, to tell me that I couldn't go?

"Strife, you still want to go? Even knowing what he has planned for you?"

I raised my head up and looked at him, perplexed. "I….I don't understand Sir," I said. "I thought that my name had been forwarded to him, that I'd been recommended for the mission, Sir," I answered.

The commander grinned. "Oh, so that's how he explained it to you, is it?" He sighed, running a hand through his thick black hair, before questioning me again. "How many lovers have you had, Strife?"

"Sir?" What the hell sort of question was that?

"Lovers, Strife….Male or female. How many have you had?" I just stared at him, my mouth open and eyes wide. No way…..my commander could not have just asked me such a thing! He came toward me, and with one finger pushed my jaw closed, laughing at me. His hand trailed down my bare arm.

"How many people have touched you Cloud…. intimately?" I backed away from him, as if his contact burned. "As I thought….you're untouched, aren't you boy?" he said, confidently. Okay, so he was right. But…so what if I was a virgin? What difference did it make to the mission I was supposed to go on? I couldn't see the problem. "You really are beautifully naïve, Strife. Oh yes, Sephiroth is going to enjoy having your…..company, very much."

My face brightened. "You….You mean….I'm still allowed to go?" I asked, barely able to contain the excitement in my voice.

Commander Zack gave a deep sigh. "Only if…….you put some clothes on first," he laughed. Relief flooded me, and I couldn't help it, I laughed too. Then I caught sight of him looking at the timepiece he wore, and smiling to himself. Glancing instinctively at my digital wall clock, my heart froze in horror. I had barely five minutes to get myself dressed and present myself at the parade ground. And I hadn't even packed my backpack!….

"Excuse me Sir…." I said, hurrying into the bedroom, and tossing everything I needed into the backpack. I didn't care how it went in, just so long as it went in. Then I pulled my clothes on, cussing because I somehow managed to don odd socks, one black and one dark brown. Ah, what the heck. No-one was going to see them anyway. I flicked a comb through my damp hair, giving a quick glance in the mirror. That'll do. Then I dashed back into the room, where Commander Zack was still waiting, to find my boots.

Only, I couldn't find them. Anywhere! Nooooo. I glanced up at the clock again. I was now five minutes late. Commander Zack began chuckling to himself. I looked at him. He was leaning against the wall, his arms folded. And he looked, happy.

"You know…..General Sephiroth hates to be kept waiting. In fact…." he said, looking at me, "I don't think I can recall a single occasion where he has _ever _waited." Ignoring him, I began frantically searching the room for my boots again. I knew I'd left them by the door last night. I just knew I did. So where the fuck were they? "So it'll be interesting….." he continued, "to see if he's still waiting, when I let you get there." Now I stopped searching, and I looked at him. What the hell did he mean by that……. 'When…_I _….let you get there'?

"Sir?….Do you know where my boots are?" I asked, anxiously. He pushed himself away from the wall, and waved an arm dismissively towards the door.

"They stunk….You'll find them outside," he answered nonchalantly. With a gasp of joy, I raced and opened the door. Sure enough, chucked as far as he could throw them down the corridor, were my boots. I ran and brought them back in, sitting on the edge of the bed to put them on, tying up the laces with fumbling fingers. My eyes kept watching the clock. Almost ten minutes late.

"He'll definitely not let you accompany him if he sees the state of this backpack," Commander Zack said, as he up-ended the bag, and tipped all the contents out over the bed. I almost swore, only just managing to refrain from using the F word on my superior officer. Why was he being such a bastard?

"Instead of glaring, don't you think you'd better start repacking?…..Properly Cadet," he cautioned, as I began to lob it all back in haphazardly. I forced myself to slow down, biting my lip to stop myself from throwing an angry retort back at him.

Finally finished, I looked at the clock. I was over fifteen minutes late. There was no way the General would still be waiting for me. But I had to go and see. I had to hope for a miracle. With my heart pounding in my ears, I grabbed the stuffed backpack and headed out the door.

I ran as hard as I could. I was just one corner away from the parade ground, when I heard Commander Zack calling out to me.

"Strife! Cadet Strife…..Haven't you forgotten something?"

Wary of him, I stopped and turned back. He was standing there, holding my jacket in his hands, that damn smile of his still playing about his stupid face. I was torn. Did I go to him and retrieve my clothing from him, or did I just leave it, and present myself onto the parade ground inappropriately dressed. Fuck, I didn't even know if anyone would still be there. But if they were, if General Sephiroth _had _waited……..I hurried back to the commander, taking my jacket gratefully from his outstretched hands.

"Come here, let me hold onto your backpack while you put it on," he offered, as I fought with the jacket, becoming entangled within the multiple straps and buckles and belts. "You can do the buttons up as we go along," he advised, rumpling and messing up my combed hair with one hand.

Although I knew it was all his fault that I was late, and that I had probably missed out on the chance of a lifetime, I was thankful for his offer of help, and relinquished my hold on the backpack. Finally managing to get my arms into the sleeves of the jacket, I started doing up all the numerous buttons……just as we reached the parade ground.

To my joy of joys, General Sephiroth and his entourage were still there. Someone else must have been late too. But then I felt myself blush. I still wasn't properly dressed yet, I still had a few buttons to fasten. What the hell would he think of me, not only turning up late, but in a state of undress as well?…..I looked down at the few remaining undone buttons, and hastily secured them.

I all but ran the last few steps to him when I was finished. What if he wouldn't let me accompany him now, because of my tardiness and bad presentation?……There was only one way to find out.

"Sir?….I'm sorry for being late Sir….Is it still alright for me to fall in, Sir?"

I looked up at him, my heart thumping in my chest. The General stared back down at me. His face was unreadable, but I could sense there was anger within the man. Someone must have pissed him off before my arrival. Great, now I must have just pushed him over the edge. I waited, holding my breath, dreading to hear the words of rejection I felt were coming.

"Sephiroth….A word." My commanding officer Zack called the General over, and spoke to him. I don't know what was said, but suddenly the General turned to me, throwing my backpack at me.

"You'll be needing this," he said. I couldn't believe it. My commander must have stood up for me. Before I had a chance to thank him, I heard someone calling to me from the ranks of soldiers that were lined up, waiting to leave.

"Strife?…Hey Strife! Over here! I've saved a space for you." I turned, looking at all the faces before me. I didn't know anybody there. Then I saw him, standing amongst the older, taller men, waving his arm and smiling. _The boy that liked to play with my buttons._

I didn't know his name, but at least his was a face I recognized. I smiled back, and quickly went to join him. At least I would have a friend while I was on this mission.

The General took his place at the head of the procession….and we were off.


	5. Chapter 5

OBSESSION.

--------------------------

This chapter is dedicated to ArchNemesis...a very special friend and fellow writer, who is letting me co-write a brilliant story with her...(_Family...by TwoDevils-OneGod, if anyone is interested! WARNING! Very Hot!!!...You have been warned..lol...)_ She is absolutely wicked...and I am so pleased we got together...

And to everyone else who has read and been kind enough to review...a big thank-you from the bottom of my heart...Now, without further ado...

--------------------------------

CHAPTER 5.

The raging hard-on I left the compound with did nothing to dissipate my anger towards Zack. _How dared he?_ How dared he keep me waiting like that, while he'd fucked the boy, knowing full well that I hated to be kept waiting. I've never waited for anyone or anything in my entire life. Had he done it on purpose, knowing how much I desired his young lover?

And then, to come onto the parade ground, openly flaunting the boy in front of me, proudly letting everyone know what they had been up to, allowing the young blonde to appear in a state of half-undress, his hair still rumpled from their coupling, his sweet face flushed. Well, on my return, it would be me flaunting the boy. It would be my head held high with pride, as the boy walked back on to the parade ground, undeniably bearing all the marks of having become _my _lover…..If he could still walk, that was!

Leading the troop of men behind me, I recalled again the cadet's state of undress, the way his little fingers had hastened to try and cover up what he and his commander had been up to. The way his eyes had avoided mine, lest I see in them the lust that still lingered within.

Zack had certainly shown off, enjoying displaying the obvious way he had just ravished the small body beneath his. But then, I suppose that was his way of declaring ownership to me. His way of telling me not to touch the boy. _NOT_ touch him?….Oh, I'd touch him alright. There wouldn't be an inch of the boys body that I _wouldn't_ touch, exploring him completely with either my tongue, or my fingers, or my……Penetrating him deeply and fully….again and again as I……

"Sir?….."

I looked down in sight irritation at my 2nd in command, Pike. Almost as tall as me, but twice the size of me, Pike was a walking wall of muscle. From the top of his bald head, to the tips of his meaty toes, there wasn't an ounce of fat on the man. He was a good looking fellow, and I knew that, given the chance, he would bend over for me. But I preferred to screw people with a little less…brawn. Not that that stopped him trying to get me to change my mind! Even now, he was looking at me with devotion shining in his grey eyes.

"Sir? It shouldn't take us more than a couple of hours to get to the first rendezvous point The vehicles will be waiting there for us to continue," he informed me, needlessly. I already knew this information. I was the one, after all, that had arranged this little trip.

He chuckled. "A couple of hours that is, providing the 'ladies' in our company can keep up with the pace we're setting. I mean…." he laughed again. "That blonde one is rather _'effeminate'_….wouldn't you say?"

I felt anger burning inside. Was he badmouthing my intended? I turned an icy glare towards him, but noticed he was no longer looking at me. He was staring back at the boy, his gaze lingering.

"See something you like, Pike?" I snapped. He turned back to me, a beaming smile upon his lips.

"Actually Sir, I think I do," he replied, blushing. He looked at my young cadet again. "Do you think the cute blonde would object if I went back there and introduced myself….said 'Hello'?"

"I would," I snarled, wiping the smile off his face in an instant. He looked at me with a hint of puzzlement in his eyes at the tone I had just used on him. "That boy has been brought on this mission for a reason Pike," I said, keeping my voice calm, controlled. "He has more important things to do than let you practise your flirting skills upon him." Much more important things, I thought. Such as putting his tongue down my throat…such as wrapping his legs around my hips while I……

"Oh Sir, you know I would never do anything to jeopardise the mission," Pike gushed. "But….what if he reciprocates my advances, General?" The smile returned to his face. "What a wonderfully sexy bed-fellow he would make."

My hand lashed out before I was even aware of it, striking Pike hard across the top of his arm.

"What the…..Sir?" He turned to me, pain and indignation on his face, rubbing a hand where my blow had struck.

"Insect! Don't worry…I got it," I smiled, smugly.

"Oh….Thank-you Sir," he said, a little uncertainly, casting his eyes back nervously towards the two young cadets.

"So tell me Pike," I said, deliberately fluttering my eyelashes at him. "What have you been up to these past couple of weeks?"

Just as I hoped, the fool thought I was coming onto him, and all his desires for the attractive blonde suddenly vanished from his mind in an instant. He spent the next hour and a half recounting to me all that he'd done, thinking that he was one step closer to getting a fuck out of me…_Idiot!_

Finally!

The first rendezvous site came into view. And god, was I bored! Pike had slowly been driving me insane, with him rambling on and on about his mundane life. Who gave a shit about how many times a day he did push-ups? Or how many lengths of the pool he could swim underwater? Certainly not me!

I turned to look back at the group of men, concerned to see how Cadet Strife had fared. I knew I had pushed the march hard, forcing ahead at a pace far faster than I should have done, but another half an hour in the company of Pike, feigning an interest in the man, just hadn't appealed to me.

_Oh sweet lord_…..My eyes settled on the cadet. He had taken his cap off, and was mopping the sweat that was dripping off his brow with the back of one hand. He looked up into the cloudless sky, and I saw tiny rivulets of sweat trickling down his throat, snaking past the collar of his shirt, making their way downwards towards his chest. I licked at my lips, my tongue aching to go and lap up all the salty liquid that I knew covered his entire body. I would start off at his neck, and work my way down his entire body…. down….down….down….. until my tongue lapped around his…..

"Thirsty Sir? Here, have some water." Pike thrust his flask at me. "My mouth is the only one to have drunk from it…._Sir_," he said, trying to sound seductive. I rolled my eyes.

"Pike, instruct the men that they can have fifteen minutes to take a break," I ordered, cutting him off before he could begin again, pushing past him and making my way forward to take command of one of the vehicles.

I swear I'd have killed him on the spot if I heard one more word come out his mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

Obsession. 

-----------------------------

Okay...this chapter is dedicated to each and every one of those wonderful people kind enough to leave a review for this story...Debzie # Stephy (aka xslavextoxsephirothx) # Sir Edward # JSR # Nasku # Arch-Nemesis # minceo # Toons # Dawn-Marie # Machi # Bekett # Risk-Master # Heir to theWorld # Kiba91592 # Sammy Chun # Suzi, and finally to Jazzybutclassy28!

To them, and also to every single person that has read my story...(but didn't review...) I wish you all a very MERRY CHRISTMAS...and a fantastic NEW YEAR...

Enjoy!...

-------------------------------

Chapter 6.

Passing through the gateway, walking behind the great General Sephiroth in amongst his troop of men, I felt a huge sense of euphoria wash over me. Yay! No more early morning wake up calls. No more boring marching practises. And no more damn annoying Commander Zack to piss me off…..well, at least not for a few weeks, at any rate!

Oh, I couldn't believe that the gods had been kind to me for once, and had detained everyone until I got there. Normally, with my stupid luck, I would have gotten to the parade ground and found it empty, deserted. Today was looking like it was going to be a very rare, _lucky_ day for me.

I glanced up nervously at the tall pair of SOLDIERS marching in front of me, only too aware of the equally tall pair of SOLDIERS marching behind me. All of them were powerfully built, their triceps and biceps bulging and straining. I gazed at them with apprehension, and also a touch of jealousy too. I really hoped I looked like them one day.

Huh! But judging by my puny frame, it was going to take me years to get anywhere near to their physical perfection. And that was if I could stand the course! Even at this gentle jog we were keeping, I could feel myself getting a little short of breath, and the straps of my backpack were beginning to rub.

"Bath or shower?"

I looked blankly at the boy jogging next to me. _The button boy._ He was taller than me. Not by much, about a head or so taller. His eyes matched the colour of his short brown hair, and I looked in envy at the way his muscles had developed. I always seemed to pull the short straws in life. It was so unfair.

"Bath or shower?" he repeated again, smiling. "Which do you prefer?"

"Ummm, depends," I answered. _What a stupid question!_

"On what?" he pressed.

"On how much time I have," I replied.

"Oh, so you do like having a bath then?" he said, grinning at me. "Do you use bubbles?"

"NO!" I denied quickly, feeling my cheeks redden. "Of course I don't." Of course, I did…..but there was no way I was telling my bathroom secrets to _him._ He just grinned wider, and winked at me. I frowned….why would he do that?

"Cat or dog?" Another random, stupid question. I guessed he was just making small talk, to help our journey go quicker. Well, if it helped to take my mind off my chaffing shoulders, I was game.

"Dog," I said.

Someone ran past us, a very large, muscled bound someone. He turned his head to look in our direction as he passed by. I was quite taken aback by the sight of the mans grey blue eyes. They were huge, and girly looking, and so out of character with the rest of what I saw of him. Then, just as suddenly, he was gone, continuing onwards and upwards towards the front of the troop, up towards where General Sephiroth was.

"You know who that is, don't you?" the boy next to me whispered, in a conspiratorial tone of voice. I didn't have a clue, so I shook my head. "That's 1st SOLDIER, Lieutenant Pike….our leaders _boyfriend_!" he informed me, knowledgably.

"Boyfriend?" Intrigued, I turned to look forward, trying to peer in between the massive bodies in front of me, trying to get a glimpse of the General and his 'boyfriend' together. But all I caught were occasional flashes of long, silver hair, or the back of Lieutenant Pikes bald head……

I don't know why, but I was amazed that someone like the General would choose a _man_ for a lover….and such a beefy, meaty man at that! Lieutenant Pike certainly wasn't someone I envisioned the General making love to. Although, what would I know about it?….Me, someone who had never, _ever,_ even had a lover!

Although, I had gotten close, once, to one of the local girls. She had actually let me touch her, _below_ the waist! But I had blown my big chance of being with a girl…. by giggling. Oh, I still felt the shame of that night, even now. I don't know what came over me, why I couldn't do the things that she was begging me to do to her…..I guess it was because I could hear the cautionary words of my mother echoing in my ears….. 'Cloud, you NEVER touch a young lady….not unless you love her, and are prepared to marry her if she falls pregnant.'….I certainly didn't 'love' the young girl I was with that night, and I definitely had no intention of marrying her…..

So I guess it was the voice of my mother, ringing round and round in my head, that had stopped me from discovering the joy of losing my virginity that night….'Don't do it Cloud…..Don't do it Cloud'……

A sharp nudge in my side snapped me out of my morose thoughts.

"Looks like they've had a lovers tiff. I just saw General Sephiroth slap at Lieutenant Pikes arm," the boy told me. How the hell had he seen that? Even straining on my tip-toes, I couldn't see past the man-wall in front of me.

"Utt….No….it's alright….They've made up! Sehiroths smiling at him now."

We jogged along in silence for while, until…..

"Favourite colour?" I sighed, resigning myself to another round of his stupid question and answer game. Why would he want to know what my favourite colour was?….What I liked to eat for breakfast in the morning?…..Or even what I preferred to wear in bed?….My mind raced at that question. Should I tell him the truth, that I preferred to sleep naked?…Or should I lie?….But I didn't like lying. I'd never been any good at it anyway, my face always seemed to give me away.

"You sleep in the buff, don't you?" he said grinning, guessing anyway. "Don't worry. I'll let you in on a little secret…….SO DO I!" He looked at me for a long time. Even though I kept my face staring forward, I could feel his eyes upon me. I thought that, at any minute, he would trip over if he didn't watch where he was going!

"Favourite season?"

"Spring."

"Something you always wanted to be?"

"A SOLDIER."

"Name of your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a _'boyfriend'_….." I stuttered indignantly, turning now to look at him.

"Nooooo?" I wasn't sure about the weird look on his face as he said it.

Luckily for me, the ones in front seemed to have upped the pace of our jog, and soon we were both too tired just trying to keep up to continue talking to one another. I wondered how long I could maintain the faster pace, my calf muscles were beginning to kill me.

"Want me to carry your pack for you?" the boy asked, still grinning despite the gruelling run we were doing. "Looks like you're struggling a bit there."

"I can……manage," I panted out through a dry mouth. God, I needed a drink! I could feel my heart pounding, my head felt fuzzy…..and the straps of my backpack seemed to burn into my shoulders. But I was determined to prove myself worthy of being asked here on this mission. Someone had faith in me, and I wasn't going to let that person down.

Finally!

At last, we were able to stop the mad march, the troop pulling up before a couple of military trucks that appeared to be waiting for us. I was sweating buckets, and could feel my clothing sticking to my back. I looked up at the burning sky, taking my cap off to wipe the sweat out of my eyes. I really, really, needed a bath.

The huge ranks of men in front of me broke apart, affording me a view of my General and his lover, and I watched as the big, burly man offered the General his water flask, licking at my lips a little, wishing he were offering it to me. I continued to watch, bemused, as the General refused his offer, pushing him away and walking off, leaving the big bald man looking like a heart-broken child, staring after him.

Ha! The dark haired boy had been wrong! They hadn't made up, like he'd thought they had. The General was obviously still very annoyed, and I wondered what had been the cause of their argument.


	7. Chapter 7

OBSESSION. 

-------------------------

Ok, this chapter is dedicated to my three newest reviewers... Sekre... Heima... and Moon-bunny 735...Welcome! Also...JRS... because of something you wrote in your last review, I changed the ending of this chapter...Hope you like it...And of course, to my little guinea-pig, Stephy...who does me the honour of reading snippets of the chapters first to let me know if they're alright!

Of course, as always, a very big thank-you to everyone that has reviewed...You don't know how important it is to me!

--------------------------

CHAP 7

I stormed off towards the vehicles. The two drivers jumped out immediately at my approach, giving the required stance and salute that befitted my rank.

"Sir," they chorused, awaiting my orders.

I eyed them. Both were fine specimens of men…… not as physically fit as any of my own hand-picked troop, but good looking in their own right, none the less. The taller of the two, Shears, had short, pale red hair, and freckles….He also had a small stud earring in his left ear. Unauthorised, no doubt. I would have to take him to task about that later. The other man, Wells, had dark hair, which he had loosely tied back from his sharp featured face in a pony-tail. His eyes were hid by dark sunglasses. They appeared a little nervous at my approach….. as well they might, the scowl I was wearing.

"At ease men," I ordered, my tension with Pike slowly abating as I began the customary habit of checking over both vehicles, wasting time with an idle inspection of the interior of the motors. A waste of time because I'd already decided which one I was taking……Shears. Of the two, I knew he was the better, safer driver. And I wanted to ensure my little cadet reached first camp in one piece!

Thinking of the boy, I leaned back against the side of my chosen transport, folded my arms across my chest, and tried to appear as if I were bored, while all the while my eyes were scanning the group of men just a little way away from me….until my eyes settled on the one I wanted…….. The one I needed…….Badly…..The one I yearned for……..Desperately.

He was sitting cross-legged upon the hard baked mud floor, fanning himself with his cap. He had taken off his military jacket, and had undone several of the buttons of his shirt. My eyes were drawn and held to the patch of smooth chest that showed in the small gap each time he moved his hand back and forth….. watching mesmerized as the cloth twitched slightly with each sway of his hand. I ached to go across to him….to undo the rest of his buttons….to slide the shirt down over his slender shoulders and pull it from his arms……..To lay him back against the ground….To position myself on top of his lean body, and cup him within my hand, kissing his soft lips as I teased him with my fingers……

My eyes narrowed as Pike appeared to approach him. But he veered off at the last minute, casting a hesitant glance in my direction. I smiled back at him innocently, giving a small wave of my hand. _He'd better stay away_…..or a slap on the arm would be the least of his problems.

"AAHHHHH"

The shrill scream startled us all, and I had pushed myself away from the truck before the sound of laughter convinced me that we weren't under attack. Although, thinking about it….who would dare have the guts to attack a troop of 1st Class SOLDIERS?….Especially with me among them!

All eyes were now fastened upon the source of the commotion. The brown haired mongrel was standing beside the young cadet, a hand holding his stomach as he laughed, tears streaming down his face. In his other hand he held a large, empty jug.

The little blonde had risen to his knees, utter shock on his face. His head and upper body were dripping wet, his spiky hair plastered down around his delectable face. The cold water that had been tipped over him made his clothing cling to him like a second skin, and his firm nipples pushed out against the thin fabric of his shirt. _Oh, to bite down hard on those little beauties….._

_"WHAT THE_……That was fucking freezing you stupid….."

More laughter, from several of my men…… and the soaked youngster lunged and attacked the laughing boy that stood over him, grabbing around his waist in a bear hug and pulling him down to the floor, wrestling with him, and trying to rub the laughing face in the now wet mud beneath them.

_Oh god, but he was even more beautiful when he was angry!_

His blue eyes flashed, and his nostrils flared…… I was going to have to take him like that, fighting me, punching and kicking, biting and scratching, as if he were trying desperately to protect and hold on to his virginity.

I would pin him to the floor, holding his hands fast above his head with one of my own. I would lower my mouth towards his, pushing my tongue against, and past, his resisting lips, while I thrust myself against him, forcing his legs apart with my knee, and ripping at his clothing with my other hand. I would pull his pants from his thrashing limbs, and release him from the confines of his underwear….Still holding tightly to his hands, I would lower my head down and encompass his entire length within my mouth, sucking on him until he became aroused, until the fight in him died………. Then I would…….

A circle of tall, muscular bodies suddenly shielded the two grappling boys from my sight, snatching away the vision of my fantasy. I heard the roaring and the cheering of the onlookers, as they watched the two cadets continue to fight each other……none bothering to intervene, none bothering to break it up. I couldn't see what was happening!…..What if that filthy mongrel was hurting my little cadet? I raced towards the tight circle, pushing my way through, just as a loud cheer rose up through the ranks of watching men.

Strife was on his back, helplessly held fast to the floor by the brown haired boy straddled upon his upper body. The little cadets chest was heaving, and his eyes sparked with anger and frustration. The mongrels eyes just sparkled with lust, even I could see that. He grinned at the helpless boy, saying something, and then….as if in slow motion, he began to lower his head down…..down towards the slightly parted mouth below him……Strife began bucking his body, twisting and turning, trying to throw the other from atop him. The men began cheering again.

"What the _fuck_ is going on here?" I yelled, never surprised that the sound of my voice silenced all others. The laughter stopped, the cheering stopped……and the fighting stopped.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE _SOLDIERS!"_ I roared, treating them all to a look of utter disgust. They dropped their heads in shame, just as I knew they would. Bah……so bloody predictable.

The mongrel got quickly to his feet, offering his hand to the blonde. I was pleased to see him push it away, standing up on his own, glancing at me but for the briefest moment, before he lowered his eyes to the floor, his pretty face a rosy shade of crimson.

I turned to my troop of men, keeping silent. _Leave it awhile,_ I thought. _Let them all squirm a bit longer. MAKE THEM SUFFER!……._

The men began to shuffle their feet, and a few murmurings of 'Sorry Sir' could be heard.

"Break-time's over…..Get to the vehicles…. All of you …..NOW!" I spat. Oh yes! Delivered with just the right amount of authority, just the right amount of scorn.

"And _you_….." I said, grabbing the mongrel by his lapels as he passed by me, hauling him up close to my face, his feet dangling in mid air…. "You get in the same truck as me….I'm going to be keeping an eye on you," I warned him, satisfied at the way he gulped, at the way in which his big brown eyes widened in fear. I let him go, dropping him like the trash he was. He picked himself up, running quickly to catch up with the others, to try and distance himself from me and my anger.

I watched, amused, as they all made their way to the trucks….not a word was spoken. My amusement dried up as I saw Pike about to climb into the front seat of the vehicle I had already pre-chosen.

"Pike!" I called, striding forward quickly. He turned to me with an expectant look upon his face. "You take the other one," I ordered , simply. His face fell, but without a word, he climbed back out, and made his way to the front of the opposite truck, while the men began piling into the backs quickly, sitting along the side benches, glad of the shade that the canopy covers above their heads, provided.

Taking my place at the front of my chosen vehicle, next to Shears, I twisted in my seat to see where Strife had gotten to. I couldn't see him…I had presumed he would be with the mongrel, who had already parked himself down on the bench behind me. But all I saw was a moving wall of green clad muscle men, climbing into the truck and sitting quietly.

Then I saw him. He was at the rear of the other truck, being pushed and jostled by the larger men, as they forced him out of the way, shoving him to the back of the queue, making sure he knew his place, as far as they were concerned.

Finally it was full, and the blonde was stood outside, on his own….and I smiled, knowing he had no other choice but to make his way back, to me. I watched, as he trudged reluctantly across the small gap separating the two vehicles, keeping his head lowered, dragging his backpack along behind him on the floor.

He looked into the back of the truck, with dismay written all over his face. There was nowhere for him to sit in here either……

_Oh Cloud….As long as I have a face, you'll have somewhere to sit……._

"Hey, come on…you can fit your little butt in here," I heard the mongrel say. I cast an angry glare at the impudent pup, and saw him trying to squeeze up to make room on the bench beside himself.

The squeal of tyres, and a haze of dust indicated that the other truck had pulled away. Now realising there was no other option available to him, other than being left here alone in the heat, the blonde quickly scrambled into the back. His large eyes caught mine watching him, and I saw the blue orbs flash with unease and apprehension.

I opened my mouth, and was just about to offer him the comfort of sitting up front next to me, when Shears slammed the accelerator down, causing the boy to pitch backwards. A hand shot out and grabbed him. _The dark haired_ _boy_…..pulling him down into the safety of the truck, pulling him down onto his lap, wrapping his strong arms around Strife's tiny waist and pinioning him tightly to his chest.

"Whoa…. Steady there! Can't afford to go losing you, Cloudy."

_……….CLOUDY?_

I slapped Shears across the back of his head, angry at him for the abrupt start. He looked at me, wondering what he had done wrong, slowing the truck down slightly.

"Stop, you bloody fool," I ordered, brashly. He did so immediately, bringing his foot down hard on the brake.

"Thanks to your stupidity, we almost lost one of Commander Zack's cadets…..Would you be the one he'd fucking blame, if anything happened to him?" I yelled, angrily. He looked back miserably towards the men sitting in the rear. I turned to look at them too….all eyes were upon me…waiting to see what I would do next. _His_ eyes bored into mine. He looked like a frightened animal, caught within the arms of a predator. I would be the one to free him!

"You Boy…..Get up here, in the front with me. Where it's…_safer."_

He pulled out of the hands that held him, and scrambled from the truck, walking towards the front, his face blushing red, his beautiful eyes looking downwards. I opened the door for him, scooting over and patting the space beside me. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face if I tried!

"Sir….Thank you Sir," he mumbled, his eyes still glued to the damn floor as he climbed in, slamming the door closed. I could feel the heat from his thighs as they pressed against my own within the narrow space we were in. His long, slim, slender thighs….thighs that really needed to be pried open….and kissed on the inside….

My gloved hand reached out, and I placed it gently upon his knee, which was slightly shaking. I gave it a squeeze, wanting nothing more than to slide my hand up… up….up………. He raised his face, and turned those wonderfully amazing blue eyes of his upon me. His bottom lip was quivering….

_Oh god yeah….he wanted me so badly!_

A cough……and I withdrew my hand quickly from the blondes knee…..suddenly remembering I was in a truck full of SOLDIERS….not the ideal place for a ravishing…..

"Would it be okay to go now, Sir?" Shears asked, coughing nervously again, one finger drumming on the steering wheel. I didn't want to 'go' anywhere….I was enjoying the closeness of the boy, my fingertips still tingling from where I had touched him.

"Sir?"

I gave a deep sigh. I didn't want to get to first camp quickly, I didn't want to let the boy out of reach of my touch ….not yet!

"It's not a fucking race you know, Shears……………_Take your time."_


	8. Chapter 8

Obsession

-------------------

Hello...Sorry it's taken me a while! Christmas...What can I say? lol. Usual dedication, this time once again to the many new readers that bothered to stop and leave me a review...Midnight Marauder (love the name!) Kichi Hisaki...DaughterofDeath...Jenniyah...LCAngel...and last, but by no means least, Xx.Snakes.x.Lions.xX

And to everyone else who left me a review...Thank you so much...It's greatly appriciated, trust me! And I do try to get back to everyone who does, just to thank them all personally.

Anyway, enough rambling...otherwise Debzie and Stephy will go mad with the hold-up. (Sorry girl-friends! lol)...Go on...enjoy yourselves now...

---------------------

Chapter 8

I was absolutely boiling after that quick march we had just done, and oh fuck, I so desperately needed a drink of water. I watched as Lieutenant Pike came towards us, his face still showing the hurt he felt at the brush-off he'd just gotten from the General. My dry tongue was sticking to the roof of my mouth as I thought of how he'd offered his water bottle to his lover. An offer I couldn't believe had been refused!

"Fifteen minute rest break men," he snapped, before walking off. Looking around me, at all the other men, it seemed I was the only one struggling to cope in this stifling heat. Even the brown haired boy hadn't broken out into much of a sweat, whereas me, the stuff seemed to be just pouring off my body. Opening my flask, I drank greedily, glad of the soothing, cooling water as it hit my burning mouth and throat. I dropped onto the hard floor, panting. I really needed to sit down, before I fell down. Even after gulping the entire contents of my water bottle, I still felt I was going to pass out if I got any hotter. There was no shade around anywhere, nowhere to get out of the merciless heat and cool off.

Not caring whether or not it was against regulations, I took off my heavy jacket, and laid it on the floor beside me, folding it up neatly first. Undoing a couple of buttons on my shirt, I fanned myself with my cap, relishing the feel of the fresher air the action generated. I closed my eyes, thoroughly enjoying the sensation of the cooler breeze as it brushed against my hot skin, totally unaware of the others around me, totally oblivious of someone creeping up behind me, until….

I cried out in shock, as freezing water was poured over my head, catching my breath at the coldness of it. Then I heard laughter. Turning, I saw 'button boy', holding himself as he laughed at me, a large, and now very empty pitcher, at his side.

_"What the_……That was fucking freezing you stupid……" I yelled. I couldn't help myself. My hair was drenched, my clothes were saturated, and all he could do was stand there and laugh at me?

"Oh god," he sputtered. "Oh god……The look on your face….That was so fucking funny."

Funny? Who the hell was he kidding? What was so funny about soaking me in ice cold water? Why would he do that? _What was wrong with him?_

Gradually, I became aware that he wasn't the only one stood laughing at me. My yelp had been heard by others in the troop. Several heads turned to look at me, and as soon as they saw the state I was in, their laughter joined with his. Because of what he'd done to me, I had become an object of ridicule!

Suddenly I saw red, and without stopping to think about what I was doing, I lunged at him. I just felt so hurt, so betrayed. I had thought he was a friend!……

But, I guess he was no better than a number of others back at the barracks, ones who had nothing better to do in their free time other than make fun of me, to scoff at my attempts to try and become a SOLDIER.

All the anger I felt towards them, I channelled into hurting him. I managed to get him to the floor, throwing a few good punches at him, before I realized something….. He was stronger than me!

I thought I was doing well too, until I suddenly felt myself being flipped over. He straddled himself across my chest, easily pinning me down on my back. It hardly took him any effort to do it either. I was panting, and the weight of him sitting upon me pressed the air from my lungs, and pushed my spine into the hard floor, the sharp little stones and pebbles beneath me digging into my skin.

I realised I was totally helpless, unable to move……and I also became aware of something else. We were now the focus of attention for the _entire _troop! During our tussle, they had formed a circle around us…and were now calling and cheering, wanting the fight to continue.

"Get the fuck off me," I hissed, glaring at the gloating boy above me. He just laughed again, grinning down at me. Although my ears were pounding with the sound of my thudding heartbeat, I still heard some of the comments made by the heckling men.

"See?….I told you the brunette one was going to win."

"Aw fuck! I thought for sure the cute looking blonde would have put up more of a fight than that!"

_Someone thought that I hadn't tried?…._How could he think that?

"Perhaps the pretty boy didn't put up much of a fight, because he _wanted_ to end up beneath his little lover boy," one laughed.

"Yeah….I bet that's a position he _loves_ being in," jeered another, his remark causing the others to make more lewd comments about me.

I shook my head vigorously from side to side, trying to enforce upon them my denial…._NOOOOOOOO_…..My face was burning with shame and humiliation. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Well, I think the winner should claim his prize…." a voice rang out. "Go on….Take a kiss from your little 'girlfriend' …you can see he's gagging for it!" A riotous cheer went up.

The boy on top of me smiled at the men….then he turned to me, beaming like a fool.

"Would you like that? Would you like for me to kiss you?"

_NO! …….I fucking would NOT!……._

I just glared up at him, anger and confusion robbing me of speech. Why would they tell him to kiss me? Why would he even WANT to kiss me? That was just sick! My reply was to give him the most evil stare I could muster.

"Well….It doesn't matter. I'm going to kiss you anyway, and I won't stop until you do like it!"

At first, I thought he was just larking about, showing off in front of the others….proud of the fact that he had proven he was stronger than me. But then, to my horror, he placed his hands either side of my head, and he started to lean down towards me. As he neared my face, he paused, staring straight into my eyes, a serious look coming over his features, his smile disappearing…..

"You…..You do know how much I like you, don't you?…..I'm claiming you as my boyfriend Cloud. And this….This is going to be our first kiss."

He closed his eyes. _He closed his fucking eyes….._and started coming towards my face once again, as the men around us cheered him on to do it. I panicked…..I had to get him off me. I didn't want him kissing me….I didn't want him touching me. But he held me fast beneath him.

With renewed vigour, I did everything I could to throw him off. I tried twisting and turning….I tried bucking and kicking. Nothing worked. Still he advanced towards me. I felt demoralized, as angry tears of frustration begin welling up in my eyes.

_Oh God……Help me!….._

"What the _fuck _is going on here?"…….. Everyone suddenly seemed to freeze.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE _SOLDIERS!"_

The sound of the General's angry voice seemed to ricochet off the now silent wall of human flesh. The boy on top of me quickly stood up, holding out his hand. I slapped it away. He'd be lucky if I ever spoke to him again!

I scrambled to my feet, grateful for the Generals timely intervention. He had answered my prayers….I couldn't believe it. I felt so indebted to him. I looked at him, and saw he was staring straight at me. I dropped my face. I didn't want him to see me with tears in my eyes. I felt a big enough fool as it was!

Then I wondered……What would the General do to us for fighting? He would probably question each of us, wanting to know who had thrown the first punch. I would have to be honest with him. As much as I disliked the dark haired boy, it was _me _who had instigated the fight. My heart sank, as I realised he had the power to send me back to the barracks, back to Commander Zack, in disgrace.

"Break-time's over….Get to the vehicles….All of you…..NOW!"

I didn't know what to do! He wasn't going to punish us? Should I still own up anyway? ….. The angry tone of his voice, and the way in which the others hurried to carry out his order made my decision for me. If he _were_ going to punish us, he'd do it when _he_ was ready, and not before. I decided to hold my silence, until I was asked to explain!

As I bent down to pick up, and dust off my jacket, I saw the General grab my provoker, his normally unruffled face contorting into a snarl as he easily lifted the brown haired boy bodily off the ground. And feeling glad that I had escaped his angry attention for now, I quickly sped towards the trucks with the other men….praying that I didn't feel his hand on the scruff of my neck, hauling me backwards and up off _my_ feet, glaring at me with that same look of disgust and contempt.

I reached the small truck unscathed and waited in line, as the others slowly climbed in. A hand brushed along my lower back, and I spun around quickly, my heart in my mouth, thinking the General had finally caught up to me. But it was 'button boy' again, the grin back on his stupid face. General Sephiroth walked past quickly, ignoring me, and got into the front of the truck I was stood beside.

The boy beside me touched me again. "Hey, Strife…Come on….." he said, his fingers tugging at my clothing as he pushed forward. I pulled harshly from his grip. "I have to get in this one….Get in with me." He wanted me to sit next to him? _Like fuck I would._

Turning, I stomped off towards the other truck, wanting to stay as far away from him as possible….But, as soon as I got there, I began to wish I hadn't, as the men began pushing and mocking me.

"Will you look at this…..The pretty little 'girl' wants to sit in with us."

"What's the matter?….You and your little lover boy rowed already?"

"Come here sweetheart. Let me show you what a _real_ mans got between his legs…You'll love it!"

They laughed, as the last one pushed me out of the way, taking the only remaining seat inside. _Oh crap!_ I felt my heart sink as I looked back dismally towards the truck 'he' was in. I had no choice. I had to make my way back over there.

With the sound of catcalls and wolf-whistles following me, I made my way across, dragging my backpack forlornly behind me, slowly approaching the vehicle with trepidation.

_Still,_ I thought a little brightly…._One good thing…..At least I wouldn't be sitting right next to 'button_ _boy' …… At least I'd be near the back door._

That happy thought lifted me, until I looked into the back of the truck…and saw that there was nowhere to sit in here either. The huge men seemed to fill the space on the benches to capacity. Even 'button boy' looked uncomfortable, wedged up against the front seat and the hard body of the soldier next to him. He looked at me, and began shuffling along the seat as much as he could…..

"Hey, come on…you can fit your little butt in here," he said, trying to make room on the bench beside him.

I glanced back towards the other truck…maybe I could still try squeezing in that one?…But even as the thought crossed my mind, it had started up and pulled away. Now there was no other options available to me, I had to get into this one.

Tossing my back pack in first…I clambered in….And saw General Sephiroth staring at me….an angry look on his face. Oh great….First he catches me fighting….and now I'm delaying his departure. I had the feeling I wasn't going to last much longer on this mission!

As soon as I had gotten my feet into the truck, the driver put his foot down hard on the accelerator. Totally unprepared for the movement, I lost my balance and felt myself toppling backwards, almost tumbling out of the gaping back door….I threw out my arms ….And breathed a huge sigh of relief as a strong grip caught hold of me……pulling me back safely into the truck….pulling me down to sit………..ON BUTTON BOYS LAP….

"Whoa……Steady there! Can't afford to go losing you, Cloudy."

_………….CLOUDY?_

As soon as I realised who had grabbed me, I tried to pull away….but he'd wrapped his arms around me and locked them together, trapping me within his tight embrace. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck….and I squirmed, trying to get off him….I'd sit on the floor, anywhere, just to be away from him….Then I heard him whisper in my ear…..

"Oh god….Stop it baby….You're making me so hard….Can you feel it?"

For a moment, I stopped moving, as my shocked brain slowly registered what he'd said….Then, to my utter horror…I felt it…I felt _him_…..Hard as rock beneath my ass, he was thrusting himself inconspicuously up against me. Christ, I had to get away from him….before anyone noticed what he was doing. I tried desperately to pull his fingers apart, as the swaying of the truck seemed to make the contact of him against me seem even closer.

Suddenly, the truck lurched forward…before coming to an abrupt halt. I heard General Sephiroth cussing the driver about something…I wasn't taking too much notice, still trying desperately to escape the clutches of the boy…..Until I heard his voice raise into a shout. _Then_ I looked up…a little afraid at the depth of anger in his voice.

He was staring into the back of the truck, and I knew, I just knew, that it had to have been me that had pissed him off, put him in this foul mood.

_Please don't send me back….please don't send me back…_That's all I could think of, as I looked into his cold, emerald green eyes…I didn't want to return to the barracks. I would try so much harder not to cause any more trouble, even if it meant I had to sit here quietly and let 'button boy'...………... I shuddered.

"You Boy…..Get up here, in the front with me. Where it's safer."

For a moment I froze. How did the General know I was in peril? Then I realized that the tight hold 'button boy' had on me had loosened, and I grabbed the opportunity the general had gifted me with to bolt from his arms. Grabbing at my backpack, I scrambled out as quickly as I could, hardly daring to believe my luck.

For the second time today, General Sephiroth had saved me from the boy. I couldn't believe it….the great General, coming to my rescue again….like a knight in shining armour. No wonder Lieutenant Pike was so enamoured with him.

As I walked along the side of the truck, up towards the front, I thought back to the first time, just moments earlier. Me, laying prone on my back…..Him, standing there, so erect…so tall. His voice so forceful…so masterful. I recalled the way his green eyes had sparkled, the way his lips had compressed into a snarl…and I found myself wondering what it would feel like to have his lips pressed hard against my own.

_Oh my god! I couldn't believe I'd just thought something like that…and about my General too!_

I felt myself blushing…and dropped my head shamefully to the floor. I didn't want anyone to see my face….They'd know, they'd know straight away what it was I had been thinking.

He pushed open the side door for me, sliding back along the seat and giving me room to sit. I climbed in, tossing my backpack to the floor and slammed the door shut, keeping my eyes fixed to the small rubber mat beneath my feet.

"Sir…Thank you Sir," I said, gnawing at my inner lip, afraid to look at him…afraid _he _would know what I had been thinking. And even though I could feel him staring at me, I couldn't bring myself to return his gaze.

_'BUTTON BOY'…._This was all his fault! It was because of him the general was angry at me. And boy, was he angry! Angry enough to shout…to raise his normally calm, controlled voice and bellow in rage against his men. Angry because I couldn't control my temper. Angry because I had stupidly almost fallen out of the truck!

_God, why was I so fucking…..useless?_

Was he, even now, thinking up the report he would give me to hand in to Commander Zack when he ordered me to leave, telling him of what a complete and utter failure I had turned out to be? Was he, even now, regretting having ever allowed me to accompany him on this mission?

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand falling upon my knee…a large, gloved hand…….. _His hand._ Was it now? Was it now that he was going to tell me of my dismissal? Was he trying to be gentle about it?

I gulped back the tears that threatened to choke me, turning pleading eyes toward him, biting down hard on my lip, to stop it from trembling. He stared at me, his deep emerald orbs piercing into mine.

_Please let him see how much I wanted to stay._

His fingers gently squeezed my knee. His way, I guess of preparing me for the bad news he was about to give me.

"Ahem….Would it be okay to go now, Sir?" the driver asked.

The General removed his hand. I wondered why I felt disappointed at the loss of contact.

"Sir?" The driver seemed in a hurry to go. General Sephiroth gave a deep sigh, as if he were making up his mind about something. I swear I heard a hint of resignation in the generals voice as he gave permission for the driver to continue.

I took a deep breath. At least, despite everything, it seemed that I had made it to first camp.


	9. Chapter 9

OBSESSION

-----------------------

Oh wow! What can I say? Thank you, thank you, thank you to EVERYBODY that reviewed my last chapter...I am well chuffed! _I think people like my story, lol..._Thank you and welcome especially to my newest reviewers...Lady K. d'Azrael, not much, xellosalina, Obasan-Kitsune, Sarseey666, Miss Me, PockyMunchingGod, and CuteChibiChocoCloud. To everyone, I can't tell you how much those few minutes you spent sending me a review meant to me. Your reviews are priceless...simply priceless, and I cherish them all!

Okay, without further ado...on with the story...And oh...JSR...you might want to put your drink down first...I don't want to be blamed for any mishaps during this chapter, lol...

-----------------------

Chapter 9

Each little hump and bump in the road that Shears hit, caused me to push and jostle up against the soft young body beside me. And I was in heaven!…..Every time that our arms and legs, our hips, even our knees made the briefest of contact with one another, I felt a thrill of electricity rush through my body, and head straight to my groin. I cast my eyes down towards my crotch, smiling at the bulge forming there.

Shears' gaze was fixed firmly on the road ahead…he'd have had my fist in his face if it wasn't. But the boys eyes….I _wanted_ him to notice what I was offering…I wanted to see his beautiful blue orbs turn starry with lust for me, when he looked upon the size of the gift I had waiting.

I glanced at him. He still had his head lowered, seemingly fascinated with something on the floor. He didn't look up, and he didn't look to either side. I needed to attract his attention.

I shifted my ass forward a little in the seat, positioning myself more on the edge, exposing my hard-on for the boy to glimpse. As I had hoped, my movement caused him to instinctively look to see what I was doing, and I watched, a smile on my face, as his eyes fell for a moment upon my erection. Admittedly, he only looked for a second or two, before he quickly turned his head away again… _But, he had looked!_

I stole another peek at him. He was now staring out of the window of the door, his face turned from me so that I couldn't see his expression. His body was tense and rigid, and I noticed the tiny tremors his knee was making, and the way his fisted hand was trying to hold it still. _He was excited!_

At the next bump we hit, I deliberately opened my legs wider, making sure to 'accidentally' knock his knee a little harder. The smile I had on my face waiting to greet him with turned into a scowl, as the response I expected from him didn't happen. Instead of jumping straight into my lap, and grinding his little ass down upon my rampant shaft…._he moved away_ _from me._

He actually shifted his body as close to the door as he could, making a cold gap in between us, closing his legs tight and folding his hands in his lap like he was some damn innocent little maiden about to be violated… And he kept his pretty face fixed looking out the window….._Was he testing me? _

I was flummoxed for a few seconds. This wasn't the reaction I had been expecting. I had hoped the boy would have had his little fist securely wrapped around my cock by now….I had thought that he would be licking his lips in anticipation of knowing where his next meal was coming from. Instead, I had the ice queen sat beside me.

_Just turn around and look at it, damn it!_ What?….Was he waiting for me to get it out and waggle it in front of his face?

Ah…

Slowly, realization set in…._The boy was just playing hard to get!_ I smiled again, knowingly. He wanted a little verbal foreplay before introducing himself to my stiff member. Ok…I could do that. I could play along with him…for a while.

"Cloud… An unusual name," I commented. He barely turned his head as he mumbled a…'yes sir.'

_Cloud…..Cloud…..Cloud……_

I could say his name all day and not tire of it. It was a unique name, a beautiful name. A name that rolled so eloquently off the tongue. I wanted to know if his name still sounded as good when I screamed it out loud in ecstasy….. When I pushed myself deep inside him and released my hot seed within his luscious body.

"Had any trouble settling in?" I asked the back of his head.

"No Sir."

"And you're keeping up with your studies?"

"Yes Sir."

"Not finding it all too difficult?"

"No Sir."

Yes Sir…No Sir….What was wrong with the boy? It was almost as if he were afraid of me. What possible reason could he have to be afraid of _me?_ I wasn't going to hurt him……I was going to kiss him, _yes….._ I was going to suck and bite at his nipples, _definitely…._ I was going to slam his body down to the floor, and push his legs up as high as they'd go….. And I was going to shove myself in as hard, and as far up into his ass as I could, without lubrication……..

Okay…..that might hurt, a bit….But surely what I wanted to do to him was nothing that Zack hadn't already done?

_Zack……_

The reason for the boy's reluctance had suddenly become clear. Zack had warned his little cadet not to lose his heart to me! Ah….how wonderful! _The boy was just trying to stay faithful to his lover…._ Oh, the sweet bliss….It was going to be all the more pleasurable when I took the little blonde now, when he found himself unable to resist me…When he found himself willingly falling into my arms and opening his legs wide to me.

But, a little niggle of self-doubt still lingered in my mind. What if….What if the boy….just didn't…._fancy_ me? Could he really be the first one, ever, that found me…..unattractive? Hard to believe, I know….But it _could _be possible.

I had to know…I had to find out if this was simply him being coy….Or if he really, genuinely, wasn't interested in me. I decided to try a test…..

"So…..Commander Zack…..Has he…. 'instructed' you how to behave while you're here…._with me?"_

The boy didn't need to reply to my question…his face told me everything I needed to know. As soon as I had mentioned Zack's name, his little head had shot round to face me, his eyes taking on a pleading look that almost made my heart melt. So…I had been right…..Zack _had _warned his little cadet against me…..

_As if that was going to stop me from trying it on with the boy!_

Zack should have known better…..He was a fool if he thought his playmate was safe from me. Just because _he _had given an order to his little fuck-toy to keep his pants up, didn't mean I couldn't try to get them _down!_

Now I knew for certain that the blonde wasn't abhorrent towards _me,_ it wouldn't take me long to break through his fragile barriers….wear down any of the weak and feeble protestations he'd make. By tonight, he would be laying beneath me in my bunk, thrusting his hips up against me as I slipped my hardness into him, wrapping those perfect legs of his around my waist and allowing me to pound into him in a way Zack could never dream possible.  
Tonight, I would show him such exhilaration, Zack would never be able to satisfy him again!

"Sir? I'll try so hard to be good….You won't be disappointed with me, I swear…." He almost whispered the words. I had to lean towards him a little to hear what he was saying, his lips trembled so much!

I was captivated by the soft expression in his eyes, by the way his lips were parted slightly…..tempting…irresistible……My own lips yearned to touch his.

I leaned in closer……

And nearly lost my head through the windshield as Shears slammed on the brakes once again and brought the truck to a halt.

"We're here, Sir," he announced, as if I needed to be informed that we had reached our destination for the night.

"I thought I fucking told you to take your time?" I shouted, turning to face Shears, the scowl on my face plain to see. So close….I had been _so_ close…and this moron had to go and stop the damn truck right at the crucial moment. I so badly needed to hurt him. I raised my hand, and ripped the earring he had in his earlobe completely out.

"And_ this_ is against regulations," I stormed, tossing the offending jewel at him as he quickly held his hand up against his torn and bloodied lobe, not uttering a word or a sound in either pain or complaint. If he had dared, I would have hurt him some more, and he knew that.

The men had already started scrambling out of the vehicles, and the boy was no exception, gathering up his backpack from the floor and vacating his place by my side as if his damn ass were on fire. I sat and watched as he ran away from me, a smile beginning to play upon my face.  
Because I knew, come morning, his delectable little ass would most _definitely_ be burning!

"Give me a moment Sir, and I'll have the kettle brewing in no time," Shears informed me, as he too got out of the truck, preparing to continue his duties towards me as chauffeur and valet. I watched for awhile, as he put up the simple sun canopy for me, snapping open my lounge chair in the newly acquired shade of the parasol, and unfolding the small table I would use as my desk. When everything was ready for me, then and only then, did I leave my seat in the hot truck, and go and sit in my comfy chair under the cool shade he had provided for me.

"Go and clean up your damn ear, Shears….You're dripping blood everywhere," I snapped, as he hovered over me, placing my teacup and saucer on the table, fussing with the sugar and milk.

"Yes Sir…Thank you Sir," he said, as he backed away quickly, heading for one of the first-aid boxes that was always kept in the dashboard of the trucks.

All around me, in the heat of the late afternoon sun, the men were busy assembling the tents we would be sleeping in tonight. My tent would be the first one put up…standard procedure. After all, I was the most important person here!

I watched, as one by one, my big burly army of soldiers stripped off to the waist…their bulging muscles and hairy flesh glistening with sweat. I let my eyes linger a moment, enjoying watching their perfectly formed physiques as they hammered the ties and posts of our temporary accommodation into the hard ground using all their power, strength and brute force. Their crafted bodies truly were works of art.

_But then, a masterpiece of pure perfection walked across my line of vision….._

His spiky blonde locks had lost none of its sharpness, despite the heat and humidity, and his deep blue eyes sparkled, putting the shine of the sun to shame. Like the others, he too had discarded his upper clothing, and he worked semi naked, helping to erect our sleeping quarters. I felt _myself_ becoming erect as I sat and watched him through half closed lids…..His beauty shone with such brilliance, it hurt my eyes just to look at him. But I would suffer anything to gaze at his exquisiteness…To drink in the loveliness of his face….to applaud the magnificence of his bare upper torso, with his tiny little rosebud nipples…. to admire the perfect roundness and swell of his firm young buttocks…..as he bent over to hammer in yet another tent-peg…

"Sir…its erected."

Started by the stealthy approach of Shears at my shoulder, I instinctively looked down at my hard-on, quickly wrapping the folds of my long coat around myself, covering it up.

"Your tent Sir….It's been erected. You can go and rest now Sir, if you wish…..I'll bring your personal effects in shortly."

Ah…..for a moment there, I had thought he meant…..

With one last glance at the small cadet, I walked to my elected lodging. Entering, I lay back on the single bunk, an arm across my eyes, as if trying to blot out the image of the boy from my sight…I was tempted, sorely tempted, to take care of my needs myself….

"Sir?" Shears again, coming into the tent and bringing with him my small case. I lifted the arm from my face, and quirked an eyebrow at him. He lifted the case up a little, as if to show me the reason for his interruption.

"Over there," I said, waving my hand aimlessly. He dropped the case at the foot of the bunk.

"Is there anything I can get you Sir?"

_Yeah, how about one hot, horny blonde cadet?_

"Tea Sir? Coffee? Or how about a glass of cold water Sir?"

None of those options appealed to me, so I just turned my back to him and waited for him to leave. I lay there and listened as the men outside worked, laughing and joking amongst themselves…striving to hear _his_ laughter, _his _voice….but I couldn't.

I must have dozed off….The sound of singing waking me from my slumber. It had gotten quite dark outside, and at some point Shears must have come in and lit the lamp that was now gently lighting up the inside of my tent.

The songs the men were singing were bawdy ones…telling of how soldiers liked their sex rough and ready…. And I smiled as I listened….and thought immediately of the boy. Yes, he was going to be mine tonight, taken 'rough and ready'…And he'd be mine tomorrow night as well…and the next…and the next….

_How should I take him first?…_I thought. Should I lay him on his back on my narrow bunk, his legs up over my shoulders?…Or should I lay down first and let him straddle me?….Maybe I could bend him over, and penetrate him that way….Or I could sit on the edge of the bed and have him slowly … slowly … slide himself down upon my lap….. Oh the possibilities were endless….and it didn't really matter anyway…because I was going to make damn sure we tried every position known to man….and then some!

But first, I had to get him to come in here…..

My mind worked frantically on ways to tempt the reluctant cadet into my bed chamber….Until it suddenly hit me! I could simply order him into my tent….I could demand he disrespect the instructions that his commanding officer had given to him…..and force him to yield to me!

Excited now, I stood up and flung open the flaps of my tent. All the men, including Shears and Wells, were sitting around a roaring campfire. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. In the dim evening twilight, I could make out the smaller form of two bodies, pressed up close together, on the further side of the circle.

The mongrel was singing as loudly as the others…_and he had one arm draped casually around Strife's shoulders…as if it_ _belonged there!_ I couldn't see the small cadets expression on his face, the flickering flames dancing between us kept his countenance hidden, but he seemed relaxed, he wasn't struggling against the other boy. It looked like he had chosen who to sleep with tonight. Even so, _I _had made a decision…he was to be mine tonight…Maybe, maybe tomorrow night I might feel like letting him choose who to bed with, but for tonight…..

I made to step out of my tent, to go and fetch him in and order him to strip for me…when suddenly, the mongrel stood up…and held out his hand towards the spiky blonde. I just stood there and watched, as the little cadet looked up at the taller boy for a moment. Then he turned his big blue eyes towards me and held my gaze….before reaching out and letting the mongrel pull him to his feet, let him wrap an arm around his waist and hold him tightly, and he let himself be led towards one of the smaller tents.

And I stood there and watched, as the fucking mongrel held the flap of the tent open for him to pass through first….I stood there and watched, as the dark haired little pricks face lit up with a smile of triumph….And I stood and watched as he too disappeared inside the tent….and closed the flaps!

_I was dumbfounded!_ How in the world…..What on earth……Strife had chosen the mongrel? The fucking…_Mongrel?_ Of all the men in this camp, including me, who would willingly screw him senseless….he had chosen that sorry excuse of a man! _WHY?_

I didn't know….But thinking about it, perhaps he thought that his lover, Zack, wouldn't feel as threatened by him finding sexual release with a lesser man, not wanting to upset Zack's enormous bloody ego by sharing his body with someone better than his commander.

I heard a huge thud come from within the small tent…followed by several smaller thuds and groans. _They were at it like_ _wild animals._

That lucky little bastard…he was probably leaning over Strife's back now….holding on tightly to the little cadets hips as he pummelled forwards, thrusting his cock deeper and deeper within that tight little body beneath his with each and every push…..

I felt so strongly the desire to storm in there and yank him off, push him out of the way and lay claim to the blonde myself…I looked down at the massively straining bulge in my pants….I desperately needed release of my own!

I glanced up again at the circle of men, still singing, still happy.

_"PIKE…."_

He looked back at me straight away, a confused look on his face as he slowly stood to attention, the firelight dancing on his bald head.

"Yes Sir?"

"Get your ass in here……..It's needed…."


	10. Chapter 10

Obsession

------------------------------  
Okay, apologises first to everyone for the long delay...Some of you already know why, but for the rest of you...I moved home, and the 'nice people' that were supposed to re-connect me back up to the internet...messed up my order and made me wait another week! Ahhhh! But anyway...On to the dedication to my newest reviewers... Angelistical06/ Chichi/ PokeTenshi/ dimepiece-05/ Stop-this-insanity/ Shekina666 and finally DarkCrimsonFlame3, whose homepage I suggest you check out if you like Harry Potter, and you've always wanted to write a chapter on a story! And obviously, to each and every one of my reviewers, I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for the time and trouble you take to leave a message, even if its just a few words...Mind you...I love getting some of the funnier ones...Stephy, JSR, PockyMunchingGod, Toons, CuteChibiChocoCloud and Heir to the World...You guys are wicked...I love it!!!! Okay, I hear you, enough already! On with the show...Enjoy!...

--------------------------------------  
Chapter 10

The journey to camp seemed to take forever. And the uneven road we were travelling on made me keep bumping into the General. My arms and legs kept knocking against his, and I don't think he was very happy about it, because he kept looking at me, his stare burning into the side of my face.

I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I mean, it was punishment enough _knowing_ he was angry at me, without turning and _seeing _the disappointment he obviously felt for me reflected in his eyes. And besides which, if I didn't look at him, he wouldn't speak to me. And if he didn't speak to me, then he couldn't tell me he thought it might be better for everyone if I didn't stay.

So I kept my head lowered to the floor.

That is, until he shuffled to the edge of the seat. He must have felt uncomfortable, having me crammed up so tight against him. I had taken up his extra space. Great, now I had something else to feel bad about! Maybe I should have declined his offer of sitting up front with him.

I started to turn, to tell him that it was okay if he wanted me to move into the back….But…

_Oh no!_ He must have been having private thoughts about his boyfriend, Lieutenant Pike…because he…Well, I mean…He had a huge _lump_ in the front of his trousers…And I don't think I was supposed to see it. I felt myself begin to blush.

I turned my head quickly, and stared out of the side window of the truck. Oh god…Oh god….I had seen the General with an erection….How fucking embarrassing was that? Had he seen me look? No….No I didn't think so, I'd only turned my eyes for a moment … Besides, if he had, he would have yelled at me, I'm sure. He would have shouted at the driver to stop the truck, and he would have booted me out and left me to fend for myself in the middle of the desert.

As I tortured myself with thoughts of what he would, or could, do to me, I felt my leg nearest to him begin to quake. I dropped my hand down, and took a tight hold of my trousers, trying to stop my shaky limb from moving. I hated to admit it, but the man I was sat beside terrified me! He was so tall, so good looking, so…so…._powerful…_

The truck went over a really big bump, and the General hit me quite hard with his knee. He kept his legs open, almost as if he were forcing them as far apart as he could. I think he was trying to tell me he wanted more legroom. So I moved over as close to the door as I could, giving him more space. I was practically hugging the door. I couldn't have moved over any further if I'd tried.

I wondered why he needed to open his legs so wide. But then…It had been a _big _bulge…And I suddenly caught myself wondering how it would look without the confinement of his trousers.

_Shit Shit Shit….._ The thought of the General's arousal was giving me my own erection. I couldn't let him see I was getting excited, I just couldn't…I would never live it down. I shut my legs together and discreetly covered myself with my hands. Damn…Why the hell would this be happening to me?

Now I was _really_ blushing. My cheeks felt like they were on fire, and I knew he was looking at me again, I could just feel his eyes boring into the back of my head. If he were to see my face, he'd _know_ I'd seen him….And he'd know too what I'd just been thinking……my embarrassed expression would give me away. I was going to have to keep my face averted from him, so I fixed my gaze on a tiny spot of dirt on the pane of glass in front of me…

I wasn't going to turn and look at General Sephiroth for anything!

"Cloud….An unusual name." Oh crap…Of all the times for him to want to start a conversation. I answered without looking at him, hoping he'd take the hint and leave me alone.

"Had any trouble settling in?" Okay, so he wasn't going to take the hint….Again I responded without looking at him. I knew it was rude of me to do so…but…. He asked a few more questions, and I replied to each of them the same way…kept the answer short, kept it simple. It seemed to work…for a while.

"So...Commander Zack…Has he instructed you how to behave while you're here with me?"

_Commander Zack?_ My head shot round to finally face him, my erection forgotten as panic gripped me. Why would he bring up Commander Zack's name now? Unless….Unless it was because…Because he thinking of him. And _why_ would he be thinking of him?

As far as I was concerned, there was only one reason for him mentioning my commander. He was asking me if I thought I was up to the high standard required for this mission, knowing full well I wasn't. I just had to plead with him…I just had to beg him to let me stay. Swallowing down my fear, I took a deep breath.

"Sir? I'll try so hard to be good…You won't be disappointed with me, I swear." It was hard for me to get the words out. _If he said no….._ I was shaking all over with trepidation at what his reply would be.

For a moment, I thought he was leaning in towards me….But then I realized that the truck had just stopped too quickly, and the General was moving with the motion of coming to an abrupt halt. And he wasn't none too happy with the way the driver had braked so suddenly either, judging by the angry reaction he gave.

He yelled at the poor man, shouting and swearing at him right up in his face. I watched in silent dread, as the General reached up a gloved hand….and ripped an earring from out of the drivers ear. That must have hurt like fuck, but to give the injured man his due, he never even made a sound. All he did was cup his hand over his wound and try to stem the flow of blood from falling onto his shirt.

I decided to get out of the truck, pronto…before the General could turn his anger back towards me. I grabbed my backpack as quick as I could, and made my escape, running across to where the others were beginning to gather….Safety in numbers!

Lieutenant Pike was issuing orders as I approached. He was sending everyone off to fetch and carry various things. I was no exception. As soon as I neared him, he turned to me and barked out a command.

"You boy….Assist those men out over there." He nodded towards the truck he had travelled in. "You _can_ help carry stuff, can't you? Or would you like me to give you a hand?" he asked. Was he being sarcastic? He hadn't offered his assistance to any of the others…..Why offer it to me?

"No Sir, I'm sure I'll be able to manage," I replied politely, even though I was seething inside. I turned away from him, keeping the scowl off my face until I knew he wouldn't see it. _"And my fucking name is Cloud…not 'boy',"_ I hissed under my breath.

I made my way the short distance across to the truck he had indicated. The cargo it contained was being unloaded, and there were already several, quite large crates lying upon the hard sun baked ground.

"Ummm….Is there anything I can do?" I asked nervously, as some of the men turned at my approach.

"Yeah, you can bend over for me," one of them replied. Laughter rang out at what he'd said. I couldn't see the joke myself.

"Lieutenant Pike sent me to help you," I told them, as if I needed to explain my presence there. This piece of information just seemed to amuse them even more.

"You bending over _would_ fucking help me," the same man said, to which the others laughed even louder. "And when you've finished 'helping' me, you can then 'help' all the others…How about it lads?" The men began to whoop and holler at his suggestion. I just stared mutely at all their leering faces.

"Hey come on fellas, don't be so mean to the little guy…. give him a chance," one of them said, silencing the others. The man mountain came towards me, and put his hands on my shoulders. "I'll tell you what," he said, leaning down slightly to talk to me. "See that last crate on the back of the truck?" I nodded. "You move that crate on your own, and show us what you're made of…and we'll treat you like an equal. If not…." His grip on my shoulders tightened, as he spun me around to face his comrades. "If not….He becomes the camp slut…. Everyone agreed?"

_"What?"_ I pulled myself from out of his traitorous grasp and glared at him, as the uproar began again. They were all laughing and cheering now, and making gross gestures at me. God they were all so crass.

The man that had held me leant down and whispered in my ear. "And I get dibs on fucking you first."

"Go fuck _yourself_," I snapped back at him, swinging a punch towards his face. I realised at the very last minute that he could very well snap my puny body in two with one hand, but I was just too angry to care at that moment.

"Ooooh, the kitten has claws," he laughed, easily dodging my blow. "Okay, okay…You don't want to be our little plaything? Then prove your worth to us….Move the crate, that's all you have to do. You don't even have to get it out of the truck…Just move it to the edge. Fair enough for you?"

I glared at him. I'd show them…. I could do it. After all, how hard could it be? The crate was almost at the edge already anyway. There was only a few inches to go. I'd have their respect in no time.

As the men began to gather round, I climbed into the back of the truck and took up my position beside the crate. Placing both hands firmly against one side of the wooden box, I pushed as hard as I could…..It didn't budge!

I leant my shoulder against it and dug my feet into the floor of the truck, trying to move it by using short, sharp jerks. Still nothing…I didn't even make it rock. I stopped trying that after my shoulder began to bruise.

"Admit it Blondie… You can't do it, can you?" someone shouted out. "The only thing you're good for, is shagging."

"Come on out here," another piped up, as he began unzipping his pants. "We're waiting for you."

Well, they could wait on….I wasn't giving up that easy. Going towards the front seat of the truck, I then charged at the wooden box, slamming my body up against it, again and again. I struggled really hard to move that crate…but I couldn't even shift it one fucking centimetre.

"Cadet Strife…. What the hell do you think you're doing?" It was Lieutenant Pike. At his arrival, all the others dispersed like early morning mist, making themselves look busy elsewhere. "You can't possibly move one of those crates on your own boy," he continued. "They're far too heavy. It takes two people to move them."

"But…but they said…"

Who? The men? Ignore them. They know these boxes can't be moved by one man alone. They're just messing with you. Come on," he said, as I jumped out of the truck. "Let's find you something you _can_ help with."

_Bastards!_ If looks could kill, each and every one of those SOLDIERS would be dead by now. The look I threw them as I walked away was one of total dislike. How could they tease me like that? Why?

"Aw come on pretty boy, can't you take a laugh?"

"Nah, the only thing he's good at 'taking' is cock."

Their mocking words and laughter chased after me, as I followed behind the Lieutenant. I'd show them……one day. I wouldn't _always_ be a weakling.

Lieutenant Pike led the way towards a large tent that was in the process of being put up, and stopped in front of one of the big burly men there.

"Hi Sampson. Any chance you can give this kid something to do? Keep him out of trouble?" he asked.

_Kid? Keep me out of trouble?_ What the fuck….I wished he'd stop treating me like I was someone straight out of kindergarten! I fumed silently while the man named Sampson looked me over.

"Here Princess," he said finally, holding out a large wooden mallet towards me. "You know how to use a hammer, don't you?"

"Yes Sir," I replied ignoring the insult, taking the hefty instrument from his hands and almost dropping it, surprised at how heavy it actually was.

"Right then Cadet, as I go around pushing the stakes into the ground, you follow behind me and whack them in good….You okay with that?" he asked. I nodded. Didn't sound that hard to do.

Alright…. so I was mistaken. After hammering in just the first few couple of stakes, I was puffed out. It wasn't fair….The ground was too hard and dry, it was like bashing away at solid concrete. And the mallet was beginning to feel like it weighed a ton!

I stopped to wipe my sweaty brow with the back of my sleeve. Which was a complete waste of time really, because as soon as I wiped one lot of sweat away, a fresh lot took its place. I stared up into the late afternoon sky….Wasn't the sun _ever_ going to set?

"Why don't you just take it off?"

I spun round to see Lieutenant Pike watching me.

"Your shirt, Cadet. You'll be much more comfortable if you take it off. And besides….You'll only look out of place if you don't."

I looked about me. He was right….I was the only one still wearing upper clothing. Even he had taken his shirt off, and his bronzed body glistened in the sunlight. I was surprised at how hairy his chest was, considering he didn't have a single hair on top his head. And I couldn't take my eyes off his bulging biceps as his hands came towards me and his huge fingers began undoing my buttons.

"Take it across to Belford…He's been appointed wash duty," he said, as he undid the last one.

Belford? Who was that? I looked around as I slipped the garment off my shoulders….And saw 'button boy' sat upon his knees behind a large pail of soapy water, surrounded by a huge pile of dirty, sweaty clothing. _Belford_….so that was his name.

"Give it here, I'll take it over to him," Lieutenant Pike said, taking my soiled shirt from my hand. "You carry on with your task…..You're doing a good job of it." _Wow…..Praise!_ I hoped he'd tell the General how well he thought I was doing…..That would definitely go in my favour. Smiling, I went back to work with renewed vigour.

Finally the last tent was put up. Just as I'd bashed home the very last tent peg, one of the men grabbed my hand, making me drop the mallet in surprise as he dragged me around to the front of the canvas shelter I had just finished staking.

"There you go….The two little love birds have got their very own little love nest all set up for the night," he said laughing, as he shoved me forward, hard. I almost fell over…I would have fell over…if 'button boy' hadn't been there to catch me.

"Well, what do you think Cloudy?" he said, holding on to me tightly. "This is going to be our first night…_sleeping_…together. Oh god, I'm so excited."

I didn't have a chance to utter my colourful reply.

"This is no time for slacking Cadets," barked Lieutenant Pike. "Get your asses over here, there's potatoes that need peeling."

_Potatoes!_ After that day, I didn't want to ever see another potato again in my life. I spent the next couple of hours scrubbing, peeling and cooking the damn things….

I was surprised at how cold and dark it was getting, as the sun began to sink. I slipped my clean dry shirt back on over my head as I felt goose bumps begin to rise on my rapidly cooling flesh . Someone had got a campfire going, and after everyone had finished eating, they began to converge around the warmth and light that radiated from it. I was about to follow suit, when a restraining hand was placed upon my arm.

"Dishes Strife…You and me, now." It was Lieutenant Pike again, issuing yet another order at me. I followed him meekly back towards the designated 'kitchen' area. I got stuck with the washing up, while he stood there with a drying towel draped over one arm.

"I'm really glad you'll be coming with me tomorrow Cadet….I like you," he said, as he began wiping the cleaned dishes. I looked at him. _'With him'_…What did he mean by that? "General Sephiroth will be splitting us up into two groups tomorrow…I'll be leading one team, and he'll be leading the other," he explained, giving me the answer to my unspoken question.

"Why?….Why are we splitting up Sir?" I asked, puzzled.

"To see how well we do when faced with the challenge of fewer and fewer men" he answered. "The day after tomorrow, the teams will be split up a final time…leaving just two people alone together in each new team, to look after and fend for each other. It's a great test of comradeship and trust."

Oh great, I thought… I know just who, with my blasted luck, I'll end up paired with_…'button boy'_. The gods would never be so kind as to let me end up with someone else.

"Will Butt….I mean, will Cadet Belford be going in the Generals team Sir?" I asked, keeping my fingers crossed for a positive answer.

"I don't mean to sound patronizing Strife, but…..You'll both be in my group tomorrow. Sephiroth only ever takes the best of the men with him in his team," Lieutenant Pike answered. "Not that you haven't pulled your weight or anything today. Its just….Well, he can be a bit of an egotist sometimes."

I rinsed my hands off with some clean water, and the coldness of it made me shiver. That, and the thought of spending any time alone in the company of the brown haired boy! Lieutenant Pike laid down his cloth, and placed his hand gently against the small of my back.

"Come on," he said, "you're freezing…Lets go sit by the fire." He kept his hand pressed against me all the way there.

"Hey…I wondered where you got to...Come over here, I've saved you a spot next to me."

"I don't think so," I said coldly to 'button boy', and I made to move away from him. A chorus of jeers immediately went up from the watching men.

"Ohhhhh….Are we going to witness another lovers quarrel?"

"Are you two little bitches gonna have another brawl? Fifty on the blonde to kick the brunettes ass this time…"

_No_….I couldn't get into another fight…I just couldn't. How much more unruliness from me would the General tolerate?

Unwillingly, I sat down beside Cadet Belford, and the jeering immediately stopped as soon as he put his arm around my shoulders. I had taken my _rightful_ place, as far as those bastards were concerned! I didn't like it, and I felt uncomfortable, but at least it was less humiliating than being sent back to face Commander Zack, and explaining to him what a failure I had turned out to be.

It was getting quite dark now, and the men had begun singing songs. I didn't know the words to any of them, but Belford did…and he joined in with them loudly. I just wanted to crawl into my bunk and sleep, I was so tired…but I didn't want to be the first one to leave. To stand up in front of everyone first would be like admitting I was the weakest…

I glanced up, and saw the General standing just inside the front of his tent. He seemed to be looking for someone…. Lieutenant Pike, of course. I wondered if his earlier displeasure towards his lover had ebbed yet.

Suddenly, Belford remove his arm from around my shoulders and stood up. "Time for us to go to bed," he whispered, holding out his hand to me. I looked up, about to open my mouth and throw some verbal abuse at him, when I felt someone staring at me….It was the General, and he had that angry glare on his face that he always seemed to wear whenever he looked at me. Why did the sight of me always make him so angry?

I looked across the flames at him. Did I really want to piss him off even more by making a scene? No…But how I wished he'd come to my rescue, and save me from this annoying boy again! I realised that wasn't going to happen when the General just stood there and watched, not saying or doing anything. So, reluctantly, I lifted my hand, and let Belford pull me to my feet….I let him wrap his arm around me….and let him lead me to our designated tent….All the while hoping and praying that the General might still intervene….

Once inside the darkened tent, I felt around my bunk, trying to find my backpack. I had an emergency pair of pyjamas folded in there somewhere. I didn't get a chance to find them….As soon as Belford had secured the night flap, he _pounced_ on me…pushing me to the floor and knocking the wind out of me. His hands were all over me, tugging and pulling at my clothes. His mouth was all over my face, his tongue licking my skin, his teeth nipping and biting.

I felt cold air hit my chest, as he ripped my shirt wide open. I struggled beneath his manic grasp, trying so hard to resist the urge to call out for help, still not wishing to make a scene….Then I froze, as I felt his hand trying to wedge its way down the front of my pants.

I panicked…and picking up the first thing my fingers closed upon, I brought it crashing down upon the back of his head. I'd hit him with my heavy duty torch. It must have dazed him, because he was moaning…. but his hands were still moving….So I whacked him again, a couple more times, until he stopped moaning…and he stopped moving….

I scrambled away from him quickly, breathing deeply and trying to calm my pounding heart. Had I killed him?

Nervously I re-approached him…He was alright…..I could hear him breathing. I gave a deep sigh, and left him alone, crawling fully clothed into my bunk, pulling the blanket right up to my chin.

_"PIKE…."_

It was the General….calling for the Lieutenant. Had he heard the rumpus? Did he know what I'd just done? Were they coming to arrest me?

_"Get your ass in here……..It's needed…."_

Oh god, I'd almost fainted…..I began to breathe again……He just wanted the company of his lover! Slowly I began to relax. They weren't coming for me, after all.

I heard the sound of their tent being zipped up. And soon after that I could hear the sounds of grunting and groaning. They were doing whatever it was lovers do. I found myself wondering what kind of lover the General was. Was he a good kisser? What did he look like, naked?

The noises coming from the tent were intensifying…. the soft gasps and low moans intoxicating…._What were they doing?_ Whatever it was, it sounded like they were both enjoying it immensely.

As I listened to their love making, I felt myself begin to harden…and I lowered my hand down.


	11. Chapter 11

OBSESSION

------------------------------

Hi everybody...Sorry for the delay...You can blame writers block if you want to...but I'm blaming Square...The darlings finally released Final Fantasy XII here, and guess who got their hands on a copy? lol...

Anyway, thanks to everybody for the tremendous reviews you've been giving this story! As you all know, I truely do love to hear from you...And I hope all the new reviewers will forgive me for not naming them all individually this time, but I have a special request from DarkCrimsonFlame, regarding one of the stories she'd like your help with...I'll let her words explain it...

Cloud goes into SOLDIER training. He is named the 'runt'  
of the camp. But strange things start to happen and the men are getting scared,  
the 'thing' that is attacking the soldiers has a obsession over Cloud and makes  
sure that no one touches him. Cloud gets dared to go into the woods that the  
'thing' is living in and takes a picture of it. Cloud moves deeper and deeper  
into the woods. Suddenly there's a flash of red and he blacks out. When  
he wakes up, he is in his bed without knowing how he got there... (Cloud/Vincent)  
Information: the camp is near the lab where Vincent stayed at.

So, if anybody would like to add a chapter to this story of hers...please visit her homepage!

And now, because Debzie and Stephy won't let me sleep until I tell them its posted...Here it is...  
-------------------------------

Chapter Eleven

"Good morning hot stuff….Fancy going another round?" _Pike_….Ready and willing beneath me, again! The man had stamina, I had to give him that. Even though I had pounded into him countless times during the night, not once had he complained that he was tired, or that he was sore, or that he needed a rest. In fact, he appeared to be as hungry for sex as I had been…….

But even while I was humping into his well muscled ass, it was the image of the beautiful boy I couldn't shake from my mind…As my hands had travelled over Pikes firm toned body, my fingers had yearned to be caressing softer, more tender flesh. As my mouth had claimed Pikes lips, my tongue had ached to be dancing with a more youthful partner.

And Pike had no hair!…. His head was as smooth as a baby's bum. Most un-alluring…. I longed to entangle and entwine myself in the thick spiky locks of the little blond…to inhale deeply the scent of the shampoo he used…. To feel the softness and texture of his tresses between my fingertips…To wrap the silken strands around my fingers and forcibly pull his head back and expose his vulnerable neck, so that I could bite down hard on that slender column and mark him for all to see…..

"Sephy...Come on. Fuck me again," Pike whined, beginning to thrust his hips up at me, his hard cock pushing into my stomach. I was tempted to do so, but …in the cold light of day, he just wasn't…pretty.

I pushed myself up off him a little, choosing to ignore my own growing erection. I would save it up and use it on the boy later. I would give him no choice. I had been too lenient last night, too shocked at who he had chosen as his bed partner. But not tonight….No, not tonight. Not if everything went according to plan….

Pikes fingers dug into my butt, pulling me roughly back down on top of him. "Come on Sephy…Do me….You know you want to," he urged, one hand suddenly grabbing hold of my early morning stiffness.

I slapped his offending hand away, pushing myself completely off the bunk and away from him, reaching for my clothes. "Get dressed Pike," I ordered harshly. "Your reason for being here is now over. Get out. Don't you have men to drill?"

I didn't care about the hurt look on his face as he slowly did as he was told. I just watched impassively, as he donned his attire and left, in silence. And when he was gone, I sat on the edge of my bunk and smiled to myself, because I knew that now, phase two of my plan for getting the little cadet alone….. was about to begin!

Coming out from my tent into the early morning sunlight, I stretched myself lazily and languidly, allowing each muscle to flex and loosen up. Taking Pike's ass had proven to be a really good form of exercise last night, and I felt psyched up and ready to take on the day….So much so, that I even allowed one of my rare, genuine smiles to grace my lips, as I closed my eyes and raised my face up to welcome the warmth of the early morning rays that I felt falling across my skin.

Ah, but as much as I enjoyed the beauty of this morning, it was going to be nothing compared to the splendour of tonight. When the sun finally set on today, I was going to have a different bedfellow beneath me in my arms….One that I wanted there…One that I intended on keeping there.

Oh he could try and fight me, he could try and protest….Humph….I'd even welcome a little resistance… But come tomorrow, Zack's little toy would be mine forever…no going back. What I had shared with Pike last night was nothing compared to what I was going to do to the little blond…..I was going to blow his mind, among other things, of course…..And neither the commander, nor anybody else for that matter, would ever be able to satisfy the boy's base cravings again!

A movement at the doorway to the small tent next to mine caught my eye, and I watched as the dark haired boy crawled sheepishly out from the flaps, his brown eyes dazed and half closed against the morning light. He looked absolutely shattered….._Lucky little bastard._ It was as much as he could do to drag himself to his feet….

"Cloud? Cloudy…Where are you?" he called, as he looked about himself, a pained expression on his face. When he saw me staring at him, he stood to attention, giving me a salute. I was about to turn away, when the mongrel spoke to me…he actually spoke to me! I looked down at him, daring him to mock me about how good his night with the blond had been. _Do it boy,_ _and I'll slice you in two….._

"Sir…Have you seen Cadet Strife, Sir?" he asked, while he rubbed at the back of his head with one hand. I arched an eyebrow in disbelief…..If I had seen the boy of my wet dreams, did he really think I would be standing here with a semi _soft _cock? Idiot! I would be as stiff and as rampant as a flag pole.

I snorted at him in dismissal, before turning my back on him and returning to my own abode. If he couldn't keep a hold of the lover he'd fucked the night before, that wasn't my problem. I knew for sure_ I_ wouldn't be asking anyone where the little blond was tomorrow morning…I knew exactly where he'd be….stuck face first on the end of my helmet! Nothing could beat an early morning blow-job!

As my tent had been the first one put up because of my high status within in the group…now it was the last to be taken down. I remained within its privacy and protection until the very last minute. I didn't need to go outside and get all unduly hot and bothered…I let Pike take command, after all, that was what his job was.

Finally, Shears poked his head in and told me it was time to dismantle my shelter. I roused myself up off my bunk, and headed outside. The heat of the sun was powerful, and it beat down mercilessly on the men waiting for me to take control.

Pike had seen me emerge, and he came rushing toward me, pushing past Shears and Wells as they began to disassemble my tent. Once they had done that, the two drivers would be allowed to drive back to the comfort and safety of base.

"Sephiroth….Sir…..I have the teams all picked out," Pike informed me. "My team is all ready to march off now Sir. I was just waiting so that….so that I could say goodbye…and…."

"Goodbye Pike," I said, turning away from him, preferring to watch Shears and Wells take apart my shelter, rather than some simpering fool who was gushing all over me.

"Oh…Oh well….Well, I guess me and my team will be off then Sir…." He lowered his head sadly. "Will I…be able to see you again, when we get back to base…Sir?"

"I don't think so, Pike," I answered. Why would I want to see him? I'd have the pleasure of Zack's toy in my bed….There would be no need to have Pike.

I heard him walk back dejectedly towards the single file rank of men that were waiting for him. Now my tent was being stored away, it was time to get my own men started on the march……

I looked at the half dozen men Pike had left behind for me. I noticed, with a touch of disappointment, that one of them was Smedley. I don't know why, but there was just something about the man I didn't quite like….I think it was because the man had no morals. He'd fuck anything, and everything! The man really ought to have a bit more decorum…like me. I didn't go around screwing anything with a pulse. I had restraint….I had taste…..I had….

Holy fuck!

"Quick…. _MARCH_….." Pike was going….and leaving with him was my little cadet….I suddenly realized I had forgotten to tell the lieutenant my intentions of having the boy in my team. I raced toward the single file of men marching away. It wasn't that hard to find Cadet Strife, his small frame dwarfed in between two towering forms. I grabbed him roughly by the arm, swinging him out of the formation.

"Whoa…..Whoa…Whoa….Where the fuck do you think you're going?" I yelled.

He stared incredulously at me, squinting against the sunlight. "Sir?…" he whimpered.

The whole line came to a shuddering halt, and Pike came running down to see what the problem was. He stared at me, surprised at the way I had pulled the boy from the ranks….at the way I held the blonds arm tightly in my grasp.

"Is there something amiss General, Sir?" Pike asked. "Has this boy done something wrong?" He put his hand on the cadets other arm, and gently tried to pull him from me. "Don't worry, I'll discipline for you…..I'll discipline him _real _good." He smiled at me, still tugging at the boys arm, his eyes never leaving mine. Oh yes, I knew what he was trying to tell me….and I was going to let him know it wasn't going to happen….not in _his_ fucking lifetime.

Taking my free hand, I placed it over Pikes….and prised his fingers open forcefully. A startled look of surprise crossed his face, but he let go, and stepped back a few paces.

"This boy is coming with me," I told him. A look of total disbelief crossed over his face. "Don't worry, you can have the other one," I told him, indicating towards the mongrel, who was staring at what was going on with wide eyes. Pike didn't seem pleased at my offer. I thought I was being more than generous.

"But Zack instructed that Strife and Cadet Belford were to be kept together," he bleated. "And you categorically stated that you didn't want the dark haired boy anywhere near you. So……"

I recalled the night before, telling Pike during bed talk how much I detested the mongrel, how much I couldn't wait for today, so that he would be out of my sight…But that didn't mean I included the blond in that wish. I thought for a second, before coming up with an answer.

"So…..I've changed my mind. Put them both in my team, and take two of my men to replace them with," I told him, finally relinquishing the hold I had on Cadet Strife's arm.

"But….General Sir…"

"Are you daring to question me?" I challenged.

"No Sir, not at all Sir….It's just that….Well, it leaves you rather…unprotected, Sir…" he said. A rather poor excuse, I thought.

"Are you saying that I can't take care of myself?" I asked, my voice dangerously low. Pike turned a funny shade of white.   
"NO! No Sir….Never…I would never….." He swallowed nervously, a great big gulping swallow that caused his Adam's apple to bob up and down. He began to back-pedal, as I knew he would, when he realized how serious I was. "Which two do you want me to swap them for Sir?" he asked, resignedly.

"I don't give a fuck Pike…You choose," I snapped, impatient now to get going. "Just hurry up and make the damn switch. I haven't got all day."

He did as he was told, taking two of the big burly men out from my ranks, and positioning the blond and the brunet in their place. I noticed he didn't choose Smedley…

"Wow, for a minute there, I thought we were gonna be split up," I heard the mongrel whisper, as his hand squeezed hard on Strife's adorable ass. I seethed inside at the forwardness of the boy. How dare he touch the little cadet up in front of me, flaunting his possessiveness in my face? I might take it from Zack, but I definitely wouldn't take it from a low-life such as he.

"You! Up front with me," I said, as I grabbed the blonds arm again and pulled him out of rank for the second time that day. He stared at me through his big blue eyes a moment, before doing as he was told, quickly moving away from the mongrel and taking up position behind me. Now satisfied, I led my six men away….feeling the lieutenants eyes follow me as I walked away into the emptiness of the desert.

I made them walk in the searing heat for over four hours before I granted them their first break. I knew they were tired, but that's how I wanted them, for I knew there would be mumblings of unrest when I spoke my next plans out loud.

"Okay Ladies….put the sun-breaks up and take a break," I ordered. Quickly, the men took out the large collapsible sunshades from their backpacks, and put them up. These light scraps of material were essential for the mission, as they provided some much needed shade from the hot sun.

The men allowed me to find a spot in the shade first, before they too dropped like flies onto the hot sand, taking immediate comfort from the coolness the sun-breaks provided. I waiting patiently, as the men sipped from their water bottles, my eyes fixated on a certain blond cadet…watching as he raised his canteen to his sweet pink mouth….watching at how his beautiful, flexible lips closed over and enfolded the neck of the bottle….fascinated at the way his throat constricted as he gulped and swallowed…..God, how I ached to push something else inside that sweet wet cavern…. to feel him sucking and gulping on my hard member…to see his throat work as he swallowed my essence.

I suddenly realised my own throat had become un-naturally dry…and I reached for my own water bottle, taking a huge gulp, nearly choking as the cold water splashed the back of my dry throat. All eyes turned to me, and I turned the choke into a cough…which signalled I was about to speak to them.

"Gentlemen….I know you are aware of what happens on missions like these," I said, addressing the big muscled men of my company. " But, for the two newest members of the group, I shall explain. We are approximately one hundred miles from the safety of the base. The point of this mission is to make our way back…It doesn't matter how long it takes to return…The whole point of this exercise is simply to instil trust and comradeship."

I paused, letting the words sink in to the two cadets. They didn't seem unduly fazed by the information I had given them….yet. So I continued.

"I have decided, that instead of waiting until tomorrow to pair off into separate teams, to do it today." As expected, the four big men opposed my decision. I held a hand up for silence. "It will be perfectly alright…What's one day? I'm sure the cadets don't need mollycoddling any more than is necessary….And I'm sure you're all eager to get this exercise started too." They couldn't argue with that….I had seen the longing looks some of them had been exchanging with one another. They were as eager to start this mission as I was.

I cast a glance over at the little blond as I finished speaking, and I saw a look of apparent terror cross over his beautiful features. He cast his watery eyes down to the floor, and chewed nervously on his delectable bottom lip. I wondered what he was so scared of. Perhaps he had noticed the size of the bulge waiting for him in my trousers? Yes, I was a big boy…and I couldn't wait for him to use his tiny hands and release the monster from my restricting pants, to see his gorgeous eyes open wide in appreciation of what I was going to give him….. I felt myself beginning to stiffen again.

"So, without further ado men….Pick your partner!" I instructed, quickly.

There was a slight scramble of bodies before me, and I was smiling as I made my way across to the blond….Only for the smile to be wiped off in an instant. The mongrel had grabbed the little cadet roughly by the hair, and hissed at him…

"Tonight….Your ass is mine…"

"I don't think so…" I interjected, removing his hand deftly from Strife's blond locks. "You had him last night." Taking a firm hold of the little blond, I pulled him towards me, and away from the other boy.

The mongrel dropped his now slightly bruised hand down to his side, and looked up at me.

"Are….Are we both going with you, Sir?" the dozy lad asked, amazement and disappointment in his voice.

"In your dreams," I snapped, turning to look at the other men who had already paired off and were now just waiting for the order to disembark. "Smedley…" I called. He ran over. "I've found you someone to make up a three-some…Interested?" I nodded towards the brown haired cadet.

Silly question….Of course the pervert was interested. In the space of a heart-beat, the man had signalled to his partner, and they had dragged the unwilling mongrel away, held tightly within their grasp….Oh yes, I was sure that boy was going to be very, very sore come morning….

"Okay men….Enjoy the next few days together….Look after each other well….And, see you back at camp!"

A cheer went up, and I watched for a while, as they lumbered off into the dazzling heat, the two separate groups taking a different path from one another…Until finally, FINALLY….I was left alone with the little blond cadet.

Still holding him, I pulled him bodily towards me. I could feel his heart thudding in his chest. He looked like a terrified rabbit….I wanted so much to take him then and there…to strip him of his clothes, to push him down to the hot, soft sand and explore him in all his entirety with my tongue…

But the logical side of me knew that it was unwise to do so….The heat of the sun would exhaust us both too much. And besides…. I had tonight, when we were in the safely and comfort of the small tent he carried in his backpack. I could wait until later….. and take all night to satisfy my lust….

"Are you ready?" I asked, staring down into his deep blue eyes.

"I….I think so…" he whispered.

"Okay…Let's get going then." I said, reluctantly releasing my hold on him, and beginning the long walk back to base.

I had to stop several times, the small boy couldn't keep up so well with the long strides that I was taking. I slowed my pace down a little…Didn't want to exhaust him by making him walk too hard, did I? Had to let him have some energy for tonight!

As the sun began sinking, I decided we'd walked far enough, and ordered him to erect the tent ready for the evening. He did so, and I stood and watched as he did, admiring him as he worked quickly and quietly. When the tent was done, he started to prepare a small campfire, ready to cook our supper on.

The sun sank below the horizon, and we were sat huddled up in front of the small fire. I was impressed…He had managed to cook us up an impressive meal from the meagre rations we had at our disposal. My tummy was full, but another sort of hunger I had was yet to be sated…and I wasn't prepared to wait any longer!

"Time for bed," I said, standing up and kicking sand at the flames, stomping on the embers to ensure they were extinguished. I walked forward and held the tent flap open, and smiled as he entered first. Now I knew how the mongrel must have felt last night, when he had finally gotten the boy all to himself.

Well, now it was my turn….And I was sure I was going to enjoy myself tonight!


	12. Chapter 12

Obsession

-----------------------------------

Thank you Thank you Thank you to EVERYONE who has been kind enough to leave another review...Always gratefully received...And to those of you who haven't...Hey, don't be shy, I won't bite, promise! And it'll be nice to hear from you... This chapter is dedicated to foxy mittens/shinycry/neosildrake and sylunedarkchylde...and also to NellySama/Scriplore/Saint Butterfly and Devil-Speaker who were all kind enough to leave another review for me, even though I failed to name them last chapter...Apologizes for that...

As usual, big hugs and kisses to both Debzie and Stephy, for pushing at me to get another chapter done, and tearing me away from Final Fantasy XII...Damn those girls gang up on me, lol...

So, for your enjoyment...Read on...

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12

I didn't get a wink of sleep….

Worrying about whether Belford would wake up and attack me while I slept was one reason….The sexual noises coming from the Generals tent was the another….

All night he and Lieutenant Pike went on….All night! The thudding noise of flesh hitting flesh, squishy and squashy…. The sounds of them grunting and groaning…. panting and gasping. I even heard the Lieutenant talking dirty…Such rude, disgusting words he used….If my mother had heard him saying those things, she would have washed his mouth out with soap….But the General hadn't seemed to mind in the least the way the Lieutenant had spoken to him….In fact, if anything, the bumping and banging…the growling and moaning, became even _more_ intensified!

And all I had been able to do, was lie back in my little bunk…..and play with myself.

"OOoohhhh……"

I almost jumped out of my skin, as Belford suddenly emitted a moan. He was still laying on the cold sand floor of our tent, where I'd left him. He'd been quiet up to now. I froze, not moving a muscle, not taking my eyes off his inert form for a second. If he so much as moved an inch in my direction…….

My hand crept out from my blanket, my fingers reaching for, and closing around the end of the torch I'd battered him with last night. I used it once against him….I'd use it again. Feeling safer for having a hold of it, I held the strong steel barrel protectively against my chest, forcing my ragged breathing to slow down, trying to calm my pounding heart.

"Uggggg….."

This time Belford moved….his body rolling away from me, curling up into a ball. In the early morning shadowy light, I could see a little dried up blood matted in his thick, dark hair. I sat bolt upright in my bunk, terrified that he was going to stand up and come for me, my mouth suddenly gone bone dry, my heart rate shooting through the ceiling….I gripped the torch even tighter to me.

"Eaagggg…."

I raised my make-shift weapon threateningly above my head as the boy moved again, rolling around this time to face me. His eyes were still closed, scrunched up as if he were in pain. I couldn't move. My body felt paralyzed. I was waiting, just waiting, for him to spring up at me. My eyes were hurting with the strain of watching him for so long…and my heart was beating so loudly that I thought it would wake up the entire camp.

Then, I realised something I should have noticed sooner…If he were to attack me now, he'd have me pinned to the bunk by my blanket in next to no time!

I cast the warm covering off me as if it were infected with a deadly plague….my booted feet scuffing it down to the bottom, my terror only abating slightly when my legs were finally free of its restrictive binding.

But Belford didn't make a move towards me. In fact, he didn't move at all after that. He just lay there, his heavy breathing the only indication that he was still alive. Occasionally, just as I'd start to relax and let my eyes fall, an arm or a leg of his would give a twitch, and I would suddenly find myself jerked back to full alertness, tense and apprehensive once again.

Finally I could take no more. As the first morning rays of sunlight struck the outside canvas of the tent, I crept quietly from my bunk, hoping and praying that he wouldn't stir, as I gingerly unzipped the front flap. On my hands and knees, I scuttled quickly outside, terrified that at any moment I would feel his hands upon me, grabbing me and pulling me back in.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I made it safely outside unscathed. Looking around me, everything was still. Not a sound was to be heard, now that the General and his lover had both exhausted themselves. Brushing a hand down my dishevelled garments, which were a little the worse for wear after having been slept in, I hoped the General wouldn't give me a rollicking when he saw how tatty I looked. But then after the night he'd just spent, he'd probably be too tired to notice anything.

A noise coming from behind startled the shit out me. _Belford….Was he stirring?_ I looked back fearfully at the small tent I had just escaped from, and began to panic, looking around me frantically for somewhere to hide. There wasn't anywhere, not really…..just several more of the small tents housing the other soldiers.

Taking the only refuge offered, I darted quickly around the closest one to me. I'd play hide and seek all fucking day among them with him, if I had to.

Pressing my back up against the tent that now shielded me from view, I tried to think myself as small as possible, as I heard the sound of someone emerging close by…._Belford…He was coming for me…._

I held my breath and closed my eyes, fearing at any moment that he would sneak up on me…would drag me back kicking and screaming…….And that none of the other soldiers would do anything to help me. Perhaps they would all fucking stand around and watch, craning their heads in at the doorway of the tent, watching and laughing as he did, whatever it was he tried to do to me last night…..

Finally, I had to breathe…and as I drew in a shaky breath, I was little puzzled at to why Belford hadn't found me yet. Perhaps he had only managed to get so far out of the tent, before passing out again. I'd obviously hit him hard last night, the blood in his hair proved testament to that…..But, if that was the case, if he had passed out in full view of everyone, I thought I'd better go and drag him back into the tent, so that no-one would find him…..At least, not until the swelling had been given a chance to go down.

Still slightly scared and nervous, I leant forward a little and peeked around my shelter, looking anxiously for Belford's fallen body…….

_Instead, my eyes fell upon General Sephiroth….._

The man looked so good standing there, dressed only in his black leather pants, the skin of his bare naked chest bathed and glowing in the early morning sunlight. I let my eyes linger on the small pink hubs of his nipples, the tiny tips standing out hard and erect. I felt myself begin to redden as I gazed at him, a small part of me hoping he'd catch me staring….a large part of me praying to God he didn't!

I couldn't take my eyes off him, watching mesmerized, as he slowly stretched himself, his long arms reaching up to into the sky, his fingers flexing as if to try and capture the very sun itself and pull it down towards him…..

Slowly, he lifted his face up towards the sunlight, closing his eyes against the brightness…..And then my heart almost stopped…as he gave the most beautiful, the most stunningly magnificent smile I had ever seen……

My cock, which had started to harden at the first sight of seeing the General half naked, now sprang fully into life….Shit! What was wrong with me? What was it about this man that excited me in this way so much? I wasn't gay….

Well, I wasn't anything, truth be told…I mean, being a virgin I hardly qualified in any category. But this man….This man evoked feelings in me I'd never ever felt with a girl before, not even the one I had almost scored with…...

A small movement at the bottom of the Generals legs now caught my attention…and I gasped as I saw a mop of dark curly hair emerging from the tent I had slept in last night…..

Belford….He was finally alert, and he was coming out right in front of General Sephiroth, who would see his bloodied head and demand an explanation….."Cloud? Cloudy….Where are you?" I heard him call out.

I threw myself against the tent I was hiding behind, forcing my back up tight against the canvas. I couldn't let him see me…I couldn't let him find me. I looked towards the next tent, wondering if I could make a dash towards it…wondering if I'd be noticed….….

_What the….?_

Somebody, inside the tent I was sheltering up against, _was touching my butt!_ I could feel hands trying to grip my ass cheeks through the tent material. I lifted my hips away from the cloth a little…. That ought to put a stop to their little game….

But it didn't. I realised that when I heard the sound of fabric ripping…when I felt fingers touching and clasping around the top of one of my thighs….I gave a small shriek as I looked down at the hole that had been ripped in the side of the canvas, at the big brawny hands that were holding me, trying to pull me back against the tent, trying to pull me in closer….

I gave an even louder shriek as Belford ran around the tent…..and found me! And, from the look on his face, he wasn't too happy. Slapping and pulling hard at the hands that held my leg, I fled…..

I didn't care where I was going, I just knew I had to flee from the brown haired boy and his angry face. I also knew he was chasing right behind me…..

I blindly raced away from the little encampment as fast as I could go, my feet sinking in the soft sand, slowing me down. My breathing became laboured as I lumbered up the side of a steep sand dune. Where I was running to, I had no ideal, all I wanted was to put some space between me and the boy that was running after me.

Just as I crested the brow of the hill, Belford threw himself bodily at me, clasping his arms around my lower legs and sending us both tumbling down over the other side of the dune, the fine sand being thrown upwards, going everywhere, in my hair, up my nose, down my throat….I shut my eyes instinctively as the hard gritty particles hit my face.

Coming to a stop at the bottom, Belford landed on top of me, the weight of him knocking the air out of my smaller body. I lay there, stunned for a few moments, trying to catch my breath. Then, I pushed at him.

"Get off…..Get off me," I snarled, spitting out sand with my words.

"You owe me for last night Strife, big time…" he snarled back, grabbing at my hands.

"I owe you fucking nothing….You attacked me, remember? I was just defending myself." I twisted frantically beneath him, stopping when I recalled just how much he liked me doing that…..But it was too late.

With a lecherous leer, he pinned my wrists above my head and began forcing a knee painfully between my tightly clenched legs. The cry I gave out was smothered by his mouth as it came crashing down upon mine, hard enough for me to taste blood. The bastard had cut my lip!

Now having succeeded in getting my legs apart, he positioned his lower body in between them, keeping them open as he began to thrust himself up against me. His mouth was still latched onto mine, his tongue intruding…pushing and brushing up against my own.

I felt sick…..

I felt even sicker as he took both my wrists in one hand…..while the other went down to my trousered groin, cupping my soft bulge within his fingers, squeezing and caressing, trying to evoke a reaction from me.

"Not hard yet Strife? Well, I'll soon change that," he threatened…as his hand reached for my zipper….and began slowly pulling it down…..

"Lads! This is hardly the time or the place to be doing that….Save it for tonight eh?" Lieutenant Pike's voice rang out, scoldingly. Belford leapt away from me, standing up as the Lieutenant approached us from down the side of the sand dune. I got up slowly, the heat of embarrassment burning on my face.

"Ummmm….Cloud…" Lieutenant Pike said to me as he neared us, a hand indicating downwards. "You're flying without a licence…."

Glancing down to where he was pointing my face flushed anew, as I saw what he meant….My zipper was gaping open….and I wasn't wearing any underwear! With hasty, shaky fingers, I closed my pants back up.

"Come on, the pair of you….Get back and hit the showers….At the double," Lieutenant Pike ordered.

With a huge sense of relief, I began climbing up the sand dune, making my way back to the camp, quite looking forward to getting into the solar powered shower that we had. I wanted to wash the feel of Belford off me, as well as the sand.

"This isn't over yet Strife…You can't be protected forever." He was right behind me, hissing his warning into my ear. I just glared back at him over one shoulder, before pressing on ahead a little faster.

Thankfully, the Lieutenant watched us while we both showered, and although Belford went out of his way to 'accidentally' touch my body now and again, he didn't try anything else. I quickly hurried out of the warm water when the boy had a head full of shampoo. I was quite tempted to deposit the remainder of the bottle in his hair….but I didn't think the other men would have thanked me when he used up the rest of the water trying to rinse it all out!

I ran back to our tent, and even though I wasn't dry, I wriggled myself back into my clothes as quickly as I could, re-emerging outside just as Belford was finishing his shower.…

Wanting to avoid a confrontation with him as long as possible, I took myself off towards a group of men who were busy taking down the small tents, packing tables and chairs away into the two vehicles. I would keep myself busy…I would keep myself out of his way.

Finally, there was nothing more to be done. The only tent that needed dismantling now was the Generals, and he was still in it, had been all morning. _Not that I was looking for him, or anything…_

"Okay men….All those of you selected to my command….Please form single file," Lieutenant Pike's voice rang out. That was it, time to go. I went to where all the backpacks were being kept, finding mine and placing it over my shoulders, hurrying to join the others.

Luckily for me, I got into place before Belford, and was stood in between two hulking great bodies by the time he arrived. He scowled at me as he walked past.

"Don't think, for one minute, that you're safe," he said, his eyes locking onto mine, staring at me all the while as he walked to the end of the line…..

"Quick……_MARCH_….." Lieutenant Pike issued the order, and we began to move forward. My mind began to brood on what the dark haired boy had just said to me. I wasn't safe…._I wasn't safe….._

"Whoa….Whoa…..Whoa…..Where the fuck do you think you're going?" I heard someone yell, as at the same time I felt somebody pulling painfully on my arm, yanking me out of the line.

_Belford was attacking me now?…Here, in front of everyone?_

The sun in my eyes, I squinted up at the silhouetted figure that had a tight hold of me….Too tall to be Belford…….

"Sir?" _The General?_ Why had the General pulled me from the formation?

Lieutenant Pike came hurrying towards us, looking at me as though it were my fault the procession had come to a halt. What did _I_ do?

"Is there something amiss General, Sir?" he asked, turning to face his lover. "Has this boy done something wrong?" He grabbed hold of my other arm, and began pulling me back towards him, talking about punishing me….Why? What the fuck had I done to deserve punishment?

I watched in amazement as the General took the lieutenants hand off my arm. "This boy is coming with me," he said, calmly. My heart sang out for joy…..I was to be taken away from Belford….General Sephiroth was taking me with him on his team. Meaning Belford was wrong….I _was_ safe!

Until I heard what was said next…….

Lieutenant Pike was telling the General that Belford and me weren't supposed to be split up… Commander Zack's orders. My heart began to sink again…more so when the General next spoke…

"Put them both in my team….." I heard him say. So that was it? Belford would still be with me?

Lieutenant Pike began to argue with the General over whose team we should be in. It didn't matter to me anyway…Whichever one I went with, Belford would be there too, just waiting to make my life a misery…..

In the end, it was decided….We would both be joining the Generals team. As Lieutenant Pike swapped us over for the two men at the end of the Generals line, I didn't know who was the more upset, Lieutenant Pike…or me. Placing the brown haired boy right behind me, he turned and left us, and I froze as I felt Belford lean in towards me.

"Wow, for a minute there, I thought we were gonna be split up," he said, as his fingers painfully dug into my bum. The cry I was about to give was stilled, as I was jerked once again from my position in line.

"You! Up front with me," the General ordered. Geez, what _was_ his problem with me? I thought about opening my mouth and asking him, but then realised he had just given me an excuse to get away from my tormentor, and I wasn't about to jeopardise that by speaking out of turn. So, instead, I followed quickly as he walked towards the head of the line, and slipped into place behind him.

The General made us walk for hours in the blazing sun….non-stop! I was really, really getting to the point where I thought I would pass out from exhaustion….but just in the nick of time he said that we could get the sun-breakers out and take a rest.

Once they were up, we all had to wait, melting in the glare of the hot sunlight, while the General decided where he wanted to sit…Of course, he picked the best spot, the part affording the most shade……

Once he was seated the others began to sit down too….I made sure to plonk myself as far away as I could from Belford. I didn't want to be anywhere near him. Grabbing one of the flasks from out of my backpack, I opened my mouth and emptied the cooling liquid down my burning throat. It was so nice to get out of the scorching sun…to sit in the shade and guzzle some cool, clean water.

The sound of the General coughing alerted everyone to the fact that he had something he wanted to say to us all. I quickly recapped my flask and returned it to my pack, turning my face towards him like all the others.

"Gentlemen….I know you are aware of what happens on missions like these. But, for the two newest members of the group, I shall explain……"

And he did….proceeding to lay out what was going to happen next…of how we were expected to spend the next few days walking back to the base camp. My heart sank when I heard that….We weren't going back by truck? If I'd known I'd have to fucking walk back……

He was still talking…..telling about how he intended for the group to now split up, into pairs…

And my heart stopped as, over the babble of objections the others made, I saw Belford smirking at me….licking his lips….mouthing the words, _You're mine……._

I could feel the blood leaving my face…I was going to be left alone with him, left for days unprotected in his company….There would be no-one to stop him, no-one to save me….If this was General Sephiroths way of punishing me for all the trouble I'd caused him on this mission, he couldn't have picked a harsher form…..Fuck, I would have been better off being sent back to Commander Zack in disgrace…

I tore my eyes away from Belfords mocking sneer….casting my face down to the floor. I didn't want him to see my fear, didn't want him to know I was terrified. I knew he was stronger than me…I knew I would never be able to beat him off as he clawed at me…as he….

"So, without further ado men…..Pick your partner!"

I jumped up and tried to make a run for it….but Belford was quicker. I hardly got two steps away, before I found myself being stopped abruptly…..As I felt the pull of my head jerking backwards, a handful of my hair caught in the fisted paws of the brown haired boy.

"Tonight….Your ass is mine," he jeered, his face only inches away from my own. And I knew he was right….And I knew there was nothing I could do about it…..And I knew I wanted to die……Until…

"I don't think so…..You had him last night."

_General Sephiroth….._

Suddenly, the painful hold on my hair was released, and I found myself being pulled away from Belford's possession. The grip that the Generals had on the top of my arm was strong and forceful, his fingers clutching tightly, digging into my flesh …..I was sure I was going to have a bruise there the next day…..

Belford looked disappointed to have lost his hold on me. He looked up at the General, pouting…..

"Are…..Are we both going with you, Sir?" _He just didn't give up, did he?_ My body tensed as I waited for the answer….knowing what it was going to be even before the General spoke…After all, hadn't Lieutenant Pike already said that we weren't to be split up?

"In your dreams."

For a few seconds I was stunned. Had the General just said…..Had he just meant…..Was he was only taking one of us with him?…..And if that were so….._which one?_

"Smedley….."

Still held fast in the Generals grip, I turned to see one of the hulking big SOLDIERS come running over quickly. Oh shit….._talk about out of the frying pan and into the fucking fire!_ It was the man mountain that had pretended to be nice to me yesterday….the one that had set me an impossible task, with the threat of being literally screwed if I failed to do it…….This day was just going from bad to worse…..

"I've found you someone to make up a three-some….Interested?"

So….It _was_ me. He was giving me up to not one….but two men. And I had thought ending up with Belford was going to be the worse thing in the world….How wrong could I be?

I was just about to open my mouth, to beg for forgiveness for whatever it was I had done to piss him off so royally…when, to my utmost surprise, I saw this Smedley person take a hold of the brown haired boy's arm. Belford began to put up a fight, and soon another burly SOLDIR hurried over and took a hold of his other arm….and between them, Smedley and his partner hauled the boy away, kicking and screaming……

_It wasn't me…..It wasn't me……_That was all I kept thinking, as I heard the General telling his men to enjoy the next few days….as the men cheered….and as they began to walk away…._It wasn't me…._I was saved….General Sephiroth had come to my rescue, once again……

I turned to look at him as he watched the others walk away. A small grin played about his thin lips, and I remembered the beautiful smile I had seen him give earlier when he had been stretching his fantastic body….when he had barely been clothed…..

The memory of this morning, and the way he was holding me now, sent shivers racing down my spine…..

_Oh fuck…Oh fuck….I could feel myself getting hard…_

I had to get away from him, before he found out, before he could laugh at me….But just as I was about to pull myself from his hold, to put some distance between our bodies, he drew me into his arms…..He gazed down at me, looking deeply into my eyes….And I was terrified…terrified…that he would feel my stiff cock pressing up against him. But, at the same time, I wanted him to feel it…I wanted him to know how he affected me….I was dying for him to lean down and kiss me, to just smother my mouth with his…To do things to my body that left me gasping for more……

"Are you ready?" he asked, in a husky tone, lowering his head even closer to mine. Oh god, he really _was_ going to kiss me…..

"I….I think so." I could barely get the words out, I was so nervous….so excited. I closed my eyes in anticipation, lifting my face ready.

"Okay….Let's get going then."

Abruptly, I was released…And the General began walking away from me…..

_How stupid….How fucking stupid could I be?……_

With a face that was burning much brighter than the sun, I followed reluctantly behind….Oh, I had really gone and done it this time! Coming on to a man who obliviously disliked me, who saw me as no more than an irritating pest. I mean, up against Lieutenant Pike, what was I? A worm, a maggot….worthless. No wonder he had walked away from me….What did I have to offer him? Nothing! I couldn't even keep up with him, as he strolled purposely through the desert, his long legs easily opening the gap between us….And I suddenly became afraid that this had been his intention all along….To end up alone with me, just so he could walk off and abandon me…leave me to die out here in this wilderness…..

After a few hours of trying desperately to keep up with him, I admitted defeat, and slowed down. Thankfully, the General waited for me…Maybe I was wrong about him wanting me to die….But I wasn't wrong about him disliking me. He hadn't spoken to me once since we began our walk, not even to ask how I was doing. But then, why should he? He didn't care for me? Why should he worry himself about how I was feeling?

"Put the tent up," he ordered, his words snapping me out of my self-pitying thoughts. Slightly startled at the sound of his voice, it took me a moment before I realised how late in the day it actually was. The sun had started setting. I couldn't believe the time had flown so fast!

I quickly did as I was told, erecting the little shelter that we would be sleeping in tonight. Then, once it was up, I set about getting a campfire made, and preparing something to eat. I needed to keep myself busy. I didn't want time to think about what had happened earlier…to dwell on my humiliation…

I think he enjoyed the meal I rustled up. It wasn't anything special, but to an empty stomach, it was passable. Now I sat hunched up by the small fire. It didn't give out a lot of warmth, and I had my legs tucked up close against me, my arms wrapped around my knees. I wasn't cold….I just felt…._lonely……_

"Time for bed," the General suddenly said, getting up and dousing the flames. He walked across the sand towards the tent, holding the front flap open, waiting for me to enter first.

Once inside I quickly tore my clothes off, dropping my jacket and shirt onto the floor, kicking off my boots and socks and sliding my pants down off my legs, letting them just lay where they fell. I began searching around for my backpack, to retrieve my pyjama bottoms. I didn't have to worry about the General seeing me naked….

After all, it wasn't as if he found me attractive or anything, was it?


	13. Chapter 13

OBSESSION

----------------------------------------------

Oh boy...You cannot know how nervous I am about posting this chapter! I have gone over it soooo many times...And still I'm worried it's going to be flamed!!!! Oh well...Lets get it over with...If you're gonna do it, you're gonna do it!

Many many thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews so far...And to all my newest reviewers. I would name each and every one of you individually usually...but I think people would snap at me and tell me to get the fudge on with it...I think I've kept everyone waiting long enough...lol...So...

Ohhhhh yeah...just one quick word of thanks..and thats to PockyMunchingGod...heehee...You know why! And Steph...I hope this one makes your day!!! You need a little cheering up!!! And Debzie...can I go play Final Fantasy XII now...Pleaseeeee?...

--------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13

I didn't know what I had been expecting as, after several minutes of trying to calm myself, I followed the blond in through the tent flaps….But it certainly wasn't the sight I was greeted with…..

_Sweet Gaia….Have mercy on me…._

In the pale, feeble brightness that the suspended portable camp-lamp emitted, I saw the little cadet standing with his back towards me…as naked as the day he was born. The soft glowing light that hung from the apex illuminated the boys skin tone, casting flickering shadows over his muscles as he bent forward to reach for something just in front of him…exposing his beautiful, tight looking pucker in full view of me…

At the sight of his nudity, and submission, I felt myself stiffening in an instant. I quickly removed my own, outer coat, casting it to one side.

I was impressed. Zack had certainly trained his lovely little bed-toy well…..Stripped and ready for action, no sooner than he was inside…..

But, I had to admit….I hadn't expected to find the little cadet so willing…so eager to please. I thought he might have put up _some_ sort of objection…..I thought he might have made _some_ token gesture of pretending to want to stay faithful to his lover….even if it _were_ just for appearances sake.

Still…Zack was the last thing I wanted to think about right now…My hardened appendage bulging out through my pants was taking all my attention….It needed to be released…and soon….Sperm tended to stain the delicate insides of leather trousers.

The boy was still bent over…He appeared to be looking for something, searching through his backpack….

_LUBE, I'LL BET!!!_

Ah, the boy had nothing to worry about as far as lubricant was concerned….I had more than enough stashed in my own backpack….Or perhaps he was looking for condoms? I hoped he'd packed enough…..I meant to take him all throughout the entire night….We would run a small pharmacy dry, the number of times we were going to go at it…..And if we ran out….I would just have to ride him bareback!

I held my breath as I stole quietly up behind him. I wanted to take him, in that position ,now, as he was….. bending over…prepared and ready for me….

My hands reached out, my fingers itching to touch that tantalizingly soft young body, so beautifully on display. I licked my lips….and inched forward….

"Ah, here they are!"

The boy stood up straight, turning round to face me at the same time.

"Whoa….What the fuc……"

He jumped back several paces, holding something tightly to his chest. My eyes dropped to his now exposed lower regions….and I was not disappointed. Well, I was _slightly_ disappointed. The boy was…..limp. His perfectly formed manhood, nestling within the protection of his blond curly pubes, was soft, and hanging down….I had expected it to be hard like mine, and pointing heavenward. The same direction as in which his toes were going to be, when his legs were up over my shoulders and I was pounding hard into his tiny ass…..

The boy noticed where my eyes were looking…and he lowered his hands down, covering himself from my view with whatever it was he had clasped so tightly in his fingers.

So, now my eyes travelled upwards….taking in his bare chest, his tiny little rosy nipples. Ah yes, he was excited…… I could tell by the way the hubs peaked away from his body, the firm bits of flesh protruding outwards, far enough you could easily get a ring through them…..

_Mmmmm…Now there was an interesting thought!_

I wondered just how much sexier the blond would look, with gold nipple rings attached….A chain strung between them….Another, fastened in the centre of the chain, leading outwards, resting in the palm of my hand. I could drag him towards me, and he wouldn't be able to pull away….

_Like he was doing now……_

"I, ummmm….I'll just get ready for bed, Sir," he said, backing up as far as he could away from me.

"I thought you already were," I replied, crossing the distance between us slowly. He looked around the small tent quickly, his pretty eyes trying to look past me…at what? The door?

He had backed himself up as close to the edge of our night shelter as he could. Now, there was nowhere else for him to go. I placed my hands either side of him on the fabric wall, effectively trapping him. His big blue eyes widened…and he brought his hands up against my chest, still holding on to whatever it was he held in his delicate fingers…using it as some sort of barrier between us.

_Which left his bottom half exposed again!_

I smiled at the thought of his naked cock brushing against my leathers, and I pushed my own bottom half slightly forward into him…

"Please Sir," he whispered, pushing his hands against me harder. I looked down now, as the feel of soft material touched my skin. _What was it he was holding onto so dearly?_

I eased away from him, just a little, reaching to his outspread hands, prying open his fingers and taking from him the object held within.

_"Pyjama bottoms?"_

"Its….Its cold Sir," he said, his teeth chattering as if to give emphasis to his words, his empty hands now reaching down and covering up his modestly.

I tossed the offending article of clothing away. I'd soon have him warmed up……

I stroked a hand down his forearm. His skin did have goose bumps….But ah…that was probably caused by being in such close proximity to me….Yes, he could try as much as he liked to deny his feelings for me, thinking he was defending his Commanders honour. But really….His body was giving him away at every turn!

_He ached for me as much as I ached for him……._

I let the fingers of my hand continue their journey down his arm, while my other hand slipped around behind him, coming to rest on the small of his back, pressing him up against me when he made to pull away….. as my questing fingers , which had continued going lower, finally came into contact with his.

His hands were still covering his cock and balls protectively, and I felt him tremble slightly at my touch, instinctively holding on tighter to the package he hid from me. I covered both his tiny hands, my fingers spreading open, caressing his knuckles, my thumb playing in the soft downy hair that wasn't shielded by him.

He gave a small gasp, and looked up at me, his crystal blue eyes wide and shining. His breathing was short and rapid, his nostrils flaring, his little chest heaving up and down. My eyes were drawn lower, to his quivering lips, which were slightly parted, the pink of his tongue showing through the gap of his pearly white teeth.

I could resist no longer.

I bent my head, capturing him in a deep, demanding kiss, my mouth covering his, my tongue thrusting forward, slipping easily past his defences, into the warm, moist cavern.

He struggled against me, his little head trying desperately to pull away from my sucking grasp. His eyes were still wide open, and he was making the most adorable little noises from his throat. I let my tongue dance freely around his mouth, chasing after his own, which was trying to hide from me…foolish boy….

My fingers, still tightly clenched over his, now felt something hard begin to peek over the top of his hands.

_Hellooooo…….A certain little 'something' was making its presence known….._

I deepened the kiss, even as my thumb started to stroke gently over the tip of the boys growing erection. The skin of his cock head felt velvety smooth, and I relished in the feel of the pre-cum that began to seep out.

The little cadets strugglings had ceased, and the hand I held against his back now dared to venture lower, down over the smooth curves of his ass…..to squeeze and mould….

With a soft moan, he finally succumbed to my kiss, closing his eyes and raising his arms up to wrap around my neck. Leaving his hard cock unprotected…and at my mercy.

My fingers quickly closed around his shaft easily, my hand pumping up and down its length. He quivered with delight.

I felt him thrust his hips up against me, grinding his little body back and forth. His fingers gripped my hair, and he returned my kiss openly now, his tongue becoming brazen, seeking entrance to my mouth. I let him in, willingly. You know, when he let himself relax, he was a damn fine kisser!

Eventually, I had to release his mouth to let him come up for air….Although, I could tell by the look in his eyes he was as disappointed as me at the break….for that is all that it was. As soon as he got his breath back, I intended to resume where we lef……….

With a small gasp, the boy pushed himself away from me. Catching me by surprise, he managed to free himself from my hold, slipping past and around me. _Mmmmm_…Maybe stopping the kiss had been a bad decision on my part. He was still a little skittish….

I spun round quickly, catching one of his arms in a tight hold, pulling him back roughly up against me.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

He looked at me as if I'd just asked the most stupidest question in the world. His eyes darted to the sleeping bags spread out on the floor….

"Bed.." he said, simply.

_Holy fuck………and there was me thinking he was still nervous……_

He was certainly forward…I'd give him that. Well, I was just as eager as he was to get all cosy and warm….

"Yours? Or mine?" I asked, pulling him tighter, licking at his earlobe. He stared up at me, a look of confusion on his adorable face.

"Ummmmm…Mine?" he replied, as if he wasn't sure. How sweet… He wanted my opinion. Like I gave a fuck which bedding we used….I just wanted to screw his ass….I didn't care where we did it, just so long I as finally got to _do_ it……..

Now, biting and sucking at his neck, I gently pressured him backwards and down, my arms holding him and guiding him, supporting his weight as I lowered him onto his sleeping bag…..He whimpered as my bite became harder, drawing the blood to the surface of the skin, marking him…..

The thought that everyone would see the mark excited me even more….They would all know I'd used him, taken him….abused him in every sense of the word….I wanted people to see it….Especially Zack….I bit a little harder for good measure…..And then turned my attention again to his lips…..

I lay fully on top of the little blond….He was responding well to my kisses, his eyes closed, his mouth willing, his arms wrapped tightly around me….I thrust my hard member up against his naked stomach. He couldn't really appreciate the fullness and thickness of it yet, it was still bunched up in my pants, straining at the material….It was time to take them off, and let him see what it was he was about to receive….

Pushing myself up off him reluctantly, I quickly stripped off my trousers, chucking them to land in a heap behind me on the floor…Now wasn't a time for tidiness…….

I knew he'd be pleased when he saw me naked….But I hadn't expected to see just how pleased….His big blue eyes got even bigger, rounder…his mouth making a large, silent ..0..shape as his gaze took me all in…Yeah, like I said before…I'm a big boy….and proud of it. And tonight, it was all his. Every single inch of it…going to be shoved deep inside that little body of his…..

No wonder he was shivering with delight….

I got down on my knees, trapping his legs between mine. He watched me, never taking his eyes away from me, wondering what I was going to do next. Well…I'd show him….

With one finger, I began teasing his cock, running it up and down his length, flicking across the dripping slit, rubbing his own leaking juice around the red engorged head. He began to pump his hips against me, a soft whine coming from his mouth, his eyes now tightly squeezed shut.

How I had longed for this moment to happen.. To finally get the boy alone, and between my thighs…..To have him panting beneath me like a bitch in heat…

I leant over him….and reclaimed his lips. They were fuller now, swollen with desire. I nibbled gently on the bottom one for while, sucking and pulling it into my mouth, delighted when I felt his little tongue dart out and lick at mine. I opened my mouth fully, and he reciprocated, his tongue diving straight past my lips, going for the back of my throat….

As his tongue got friendly with my tonsils, the rest of my fingers got reacquainted with his hard member, which was now pressing against my hip, his pre-cum smearing across my skin. I relished in the feel of it, wondering what it would be like to taste it. That would come later….For now…I just wanted to snog his face off.

Still glued to his mouth, I worked a knee in between his tightly clenched legs, forcing him to open them, and wedging myself in between. He appeared reluctant to let me do so. It seemed like he was trying to fight me, trying to stop me from prising his legs apart.

Perhaps he needed a little more foreplay…..

I took my mouth from his now bruised one, and lowered my head, capturing one of his rosebud nipples between my teeth…..He gave a small cry of pain as my teeth bit down, forcing the knuckles of one hand in his mouth, to stifle the sound.

As I suckled and nibbled at his tender hub, I continued to stroke his stiff cock within my hand. The boy appeared to be hesitant, shy even, beneath my fingers, trembling slightly at my touch. It was almost as if he were role playing, acting the part of an innocent…

_Innocent……Ha!_

I knew better than that, didn't I? Hadn't I seen him, when he had come rushing onto the parade ground, fresh from Zack's bed, his little face flushed with the aftermath of their love making?….Hadn't I heard him and the mongrel, rutting like animals in the night?

Oh, he knew what he was doing alright….those erotic little mewings he was uttering…. the way he was pumping himself into my hand…those wild, abandoned kisses……Oh yes, he definitely knew how to please a man….

I lifted my lips off of his now rigid nipple, and began trailing little kisses all down his torso…..I stopped for a while at his navel, to lick and swirl my tongue around the small indentation. He gave a sob…..and thrust himself harder at me, his rigid cock desperate for attention. I was tempted, so sorely tempted, to engulf him in my mouth…but my tongue had other plans…..

Pushing myself back up onto my knees, I grabbed his legs and positioned them over my shoulders. My hands went beneath his lifted buttocks, to help support him. He stared at me, wonderment in those big eyes of his…..I was smiling as I lowered my head down, my tongue eagerly extending out….towards his puckered hole.

I licked all around the outside of him, holding myself back, refraining from letting my tongue have its way too soon. The boy moaned and clutched at the bedding beneath him. Squirming….

My tongue would be denied no longer…and began prodding at his entrance. It met with resistance. So it slicked itself with saliva, and pushed a little harder. This time, the tight ring of muscle gave way….and my tongue slipped easily inside…..

He tasted delicious….I gripped his ass cheeks and forced him upwards more, thrusting my tongue deeper into his hot cavity. I licked inside as far as my tongue could reach, wishing suddenly that I were a giraffe.. or an anteater…

As I began fucking him with my tongue, pushing in and out, he arched his back. I looked down at him. His eyes were closed, his head thrown back. He now had one hand clenched tightly into a fist, wrapped around and pumping his cock….He was about ready to come…..

"Ohhhhhh…..Ohhhhhhhh….._Ahhhhhhh….."_

I was right…..With a shuddering of his tiny body, he spilled himself all over his hand, the white, creamy fluid flowing down over his fingers. I kept my tongue inside him, still teasing him, until he calmed a little, until his breathing slowed a little….. until his cock ceased to pump.

Then, I lowered his legs. He'd had his release….now it was time for mine.

I looked down at him….his little chest still heaving, his beautiful eyes still closed. He had one hand thrown over his head, the other still loosely laying on his now flaccid cock….He looked utterly wanton…utterly desirable….

My eyes were drawn to the liquid that had seeped out of him. It had coated his hand, matting in his hair…..I reached out a finger, and tentatively dipped it into his spilt essence. His eyes now flew open, and he watched silently, as I raised my hand to my lips….and licked off his cum. It tasted wonderful…not too salty, not too bitter. I could get quite greedy for the taste…….

I lowered my head, and began to lick him clean.

At first, he tried to stop me, his little hands tugging vainly at my hair, trying to prevent me from lapping up his seed. But I persevered…..There was no way I was leaving a single drop of his precious liquid unaccounted for……My tongue lapped everywhere…

When I licked around the base of his cock, he started to get hard again….._Randy little bugger…._

Sitting back on my heels, I admired him again. He looked so lovely laying there, just waiting, just begging, to be shagged……For the life of me, I'd never understand how Zack had ever have let him out of his bed, let alone come on this mission…..I guess he's not a jealous man like me………

The boy gave a soft whimper as my body raised off of him, his little eyes following me, beseeching me to taste him again…to take him fully into my mouth…

But no….He would have to wait. That was a treat I wanted to experience later. The foreplay had gone on long enough. Now, it was time for me to breach him…..to take him…..To make him mine…..

My hand reached forwards…a finger extending out. It played up and down the crease of his ass…teasing and tormenting his tight looking hole. He closed his eyes again, his little tongue darting out and licking at his lips…..

I pushed my finger against the hole. Gently at first, and then a little harder. It didn't seem to want to go in. Mmmmm….maybe a bit of spit would help it on its way…..

Then I spotted something shining in the faint lamp light. There was a blob of cum on his stomach. I'd obviously missed it when I was cleaning him up….Never mind. It would come in handy now……

My finger, richly coated in his semen, now returned to his unyielding little pucker. And this time, when I pushed at his hole, my finger slid in easily. First past one knuckle…then another…..

He made the most delightful little noises, as I pushed further and further into him. I wanted to hear him sing! My second finger began to push in……. He was tight. Really, really tight…..How on earth could the little cadet be so tight, after the night he had spent with the brown haired boy?

"Ohhhhh….." He tried to scrabble away from me, as a third finger began to penetrate him, trying to free himself from my pumping fingers…..

_Att att little boy…not so fast…you'd had your fun….now it's my turn….._

With one hand on his shoulder, I held him steadily in place. My cock ached to be inside him….I was dripping pre-cum everywhere. I couldn't hold back any longer….My sanity was only going to last for a few more seconds…

"With…..or without?" I asked him. I know I'd left it a bit late, but he might as well have the choice of whether or not I used a condom…..

"Without," he said, not even hesitating in his reply…..

_Ohhhhhhhhh god………_

He would never know how happy he just made me…..I really didn't think I'd have been able to put one on anyway…I was just too eager to get inside his hot little body….

Taking my hand off his shoulder, I placed it by the side of his head, to steady myself. My other hand took hold of my rigid member, and positioned it at his entrance…

Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I registered the sound of a zipper being pulled….I ignored it. I wasn't going to stop now…Not when I just about to push the weeping, mushroom shaped head of my penis in….…

I recognized the noise of someone stumbling into the tiny shelter….

_Shit…not now.. not fucking now…..Whoever you are….just go the fuck away….._

"Sir… Sir….General Sir…. You have to help me Sir….Please….."

_THE MONGREL?……………._


	14. Chapter 14

Obsession

-------------------------------

A very, very big thank you to everyone who reviewed...And I didn't get a single flame, even though I left it on a bitch of a cliff-hanger...Now you all know why I was so nervous about putting the chapter out, lol...Anyway, as a big thankyou to all of you for being so great, I've persuaded xslavextoxsephirothx to let me show you the picture she did for this chapter...I love it, and I'm so pleased to have her as a friend...You'll find it at photobucket. com, just search for it under the name above. Hope you enjoy Clouds chapter!

------------------------------------------

Chapter 14

It was pretty hard to see anything in the dim glow that the hanging lamp gave out. I suppose I could have just gotten straight into my sleeping bag naked, but it was far too chilly for that. I could already feel the gooseflesh on my arms. And I had a feeling it was going to get a lot colder as the night went on. I needed to find my pyjamas, to keep me warm.

"Ah, here they are!" I said, as my fingers, fumbling about in my backpack, finally closed on the warm flannelette material. Now at least I'd sleep comfortably. And I really, really needed to sleep. After last night, with all the noises going on, and being terrified of Belford coming round, all I wanted to do was curl up and close my eyes. I felt exhausted.

Standing up, I turned around to pull my bed pants on.

"Whoa….What the fuc……"

I almost jumped out of my skin, when I saw that the General was stood behind me, and I mean, _right _behind me. Fuck, I hadn't even heard the man come in…How long had he been standing there? Oh how embarrassing…. He would have seen my ugly naked butt as I was bending over….I could feel my face starting to burn with the humiliation. I looked up at him, expecting him to burst out laughing at my embarrassment….But he didn't. He just continued to stand there and look at me, a strange expression on his face. And, I know there wasn't really a lot of space in that tiny tent, but…. did he really have to be that close to me? He was making me nervous….

Suddenly, I realised his gaze had dropped. He was no longer looking at my face….._he was peeking down at my cock!_ Ohhhh….While he had been staring at me, I had totally forgotten that I was naked. Now, I was all too aware of my nudity.

Quickly, I lowered my hands down, covering myself up. I was grateful for the extra coverage that my pyjamas pants afforded, but wished so badly that I had thought to put them on, rather than just hold them in front of me….Fuck, I could be so blond sometimes.

I shivered. It really was beginning to get much colder…my toes were freezing! I stepped back a little away from the General. I just needed to get my bed pants on, and snuggle down under my blanket… Then I'd be warm in no time.

"I, ummmm…..I'll just get ready for bed, Sir," I said, moving back a few more paces . I just needed a little bit of room to enable me to shake my pants out and get my leg in.

"I thought you already were," the General replied, as he started to walk towards me, a strange, slightly unsettling look on his face. A look that had me worried.

_Shit…I'd done something wrong…._That must be it…Since coming into this tent, I had done something to annoy him! But what? Was I in his space or something? Did he want me to move over? He could at least let me get my pyjamas on first…..

Maybe, I thought, maybe I should go back outside, until he calmed down. Or fell asleep…Or both.

I glanced past him, towards the door, but realised…. Even if I did manage to get around him and out through the door….Where the fuck would I go? Just hanging around by the front of the shelter, waiting for his anger to settle down, might not be far enough away for him….He might insist I go out even further, into the desert. But it was pitch black out there now. And there were….creatures out there. Scary creatures….

I took a few more steps backwards, hoping with each step that it would appease him. But it didn't. Not even when I had almost run out of room to move, and started pressing my body as far back into the wall as I could. He still kept coming forward. He was letting me know that I was still in his space.

Finally, there was nowhere left for me to back up to. I had reached as far I was going to…and still he came forward.

So….He _did _want me out of the tent, that was what he was trying to tell me….This was _his_ tent. There was no room in it for me.

Damn…I should have known a lowly private like me wasn't supposed to share lodgings with a General. What was the matter with me? What had I been thinking? _Of course…._ I should be sleeping outside, laying across the entrance to the door…Keeping guard, making sure he was safe. No wonder he was angry with me…..I had forgotten my station…

He put his hands by the side of my face, blocking off any plans for escape. _He was going to head butt me!….._Instinctively, I raised my hands up, pushing at him, trying to make him back off. I was terrified. I held my breathe, wondering how much it was going to hurt…Wondering why he was doing this. He only had to step aside…I'd be out through the door in a shot. He didn't have to hurt me…..

He moved….And I cringed, waiting to feel the bone jarring crunch of his head smashing into my face. But it didn't happen….He had just shifted his hip forward a little, making me _think _he was going to hit me. _The bastard._

"Please Sir," I whimpered. Oh fuck, let him do it now…Let him get it over with, quick. I couldn't stand the tormenting….the torture. The fear of waiting for it to happen, had to be far worse than anything else.

He shifted away from me a little, and snatched at my hands, forcing me to let go of the pants I held tight in a death grip. I had forgotten I even had hold of them.

_"Pyjama bottoms?"_ "he sneered.

"Its…..Its cold Sir," I answered, embarrassed now at my choice of bed wear. But it_ was_ cold…..I was shivering. Whether that was because I was frozen to the bone, or because I was scared shitless by him…I don't know. I just knew I was shaking from head to toe. Even my poor little cock had shrunk into itself where it was so chilly. It easily fitted beneath my hands, which I had quickly lowered, covering myself from his view.

I watched, speechless, as the General threw my pants away to the other side of the tent. Okay, I knew they weren't to everyone's taste but_….my_ _mom had bought them for me…._And I nearly died, when his hand reached out and touched my arm. But he didn't hurt me. He just ran his fingers down, down…. down…. dangerously close to….

I was just about to make a bolt for the door, when I felt his other hand go behind me, and he pushed me forward into him. And the hand that he had on my arm was now covering over the top of my fingers, which were protectively covering my…..

_Oh god no……He wasn't going to head butt me….Instead, he was going to hurt me, down…. there………_

I remember once, hearing some of the men talking, telling of how they had hurt other men, by squeezing their balls until they turned black, or twisting their cocks until they turned blue, and bragging about how the mangled mess had to be surgically removed. I didn't want him to hurt me that way….The fear of losing my cock terrified me so much more than the worry of a simple broken nose. Let him punch me…. kick me…. Fuck, he could even bite me, if it meant I stayed intact….

I opened my mouth, to begin to beg him not to do it, when I realised too late…..He was going for the bite!…..His head lowered, and his mouth closed over mine. _Shit, he was going to try and rip my tongue out….._

I fought….I fought so hard against him. I wasn't going to give my tongue up, not without a fight.

My struggles against him were useless. Even though I tried as hard as I could to push him away, even thought I tried to scream for help, nothing worked. I was at his mercy. He could clamp his teeth down at any time.

Only….he didn't. Instead, he put his tongue inside my mouth. At first, I thought it was part of what he was going to do to me. You know…find my tongue with his tongue, then bite down. But slowly I realised…..He wasn't trying to hurt me…._He was kissing me!_ And….And I….I was beginning to enjoy it….. Maybe…..Maybe a little too much…..

I could feel myself beginning to harden beneath my fingers. And when I felt him touch me, gently rubbing at the peeping head of my cock, I just stood there, letting him, while his other hand, the one at the back of me, slid lower down my body, to press and pinch my ass.

And that was when I realised something else……_I liked this!_ The feeling was so good, my toes were curling with the pleasure of it. I relaxed into his kiss….the very first one I had ever received, the very first one that involved tongues, anyway. And I didn't try to stop my arms, when they reached up and went around him, holding on tightly to him, so he would never let me go.

I didn't even try to stop him when his finger stopped rubbing the tip of my cock, and he told a firm hold of it instead, wrapping his hand around my straining member tightly. I just pushed myself up against him, wanting so much for the pleasurable sensation I was feeling in the pit of my stomach to grow…to spread outward to the rest of my body.

Our tongues were in each others mouths, our lips fused together. I was swallowing his saliva, as he was swallowing mine. I'd always thought that kissing in such a way would be disgusting. But right then, I didn't care. I let him eat my face…and I ate his in return. I wanted to devour him.

The tight grip he had on my swollen cock was painful… but so delightful, as he did to me what I usually did to myself when I was alone….what I had done last night, listening as he had made love to his boyfriend.

_His boyfriend!!!!!_

No sooner had I thought about Lieutenant Pike, then the General let me go. Had he just been having guilty thoughts too? What an idiot I was….I had just been kissed by a taken man….Oh, the shame! If the Lieutenant ever got to hear about this, I would never live it down. He would make my life hell.

Feeling like a fool, I pushed the cheating General away. He shouldn't have kissed me. He should have known better. He didn't really want me. He was just using me. All my high feelings now crashed down low. I didn't want him near me. I didn't want him touching me. I was going to crawl into the very bottom of my sleeping bag, and never come out.

Ducking under his arm, I quickly made for my blanket. But before I could get there, he turned around and grabbed me, forcing me back up against his body, knocking the wind out of me.

"And just where do you think you're going?" he asked. Where the fuck did he think I was going? Outside? Alone? Naked?

"Bed…" I answered. Ok, if he insisted on me leaving, well, I'd have no choice, but, until then…..

"Yours? Or mine?" he asked, bending his head towards my neck. I felt something wet touch my ear. Still trapped within his arms, I looked up at him…..Had he just licked me?

"Ummmmm….Mine?" I answered. I mean, where did he think I meant to sleep. What, did he think that, in this dim light, I was going to get under his blanket by mistake?

I'm not quite sure what my answer did to him, but the next thing I knew, he was forcing me down onto my sleeping bag. His head had lowered again, and he was biting at the side of my neck. _He was giving me a hickey…_And not just a small one either, for he was sucking as hard as he could at my throat. It really fucking hurt….. And yet, for some strange reason, I was loving it. I'd never been given a hickey before. My mother would never have allowed it…..

All my previous anxious thoughts about the Generals boyfriend vanished from my mind, as fire radiated through my body. I was turning to mindless jelly, as he continued to suck at my neck.

And when he kissed me again, I eagerly kissed him back….I hadn't realised how much I had enjoyed the feel of his soft lips on my mouth. It felt like they belonged there. I loved the taste of him. I loved the smell of him. I loved the weight of him, pressing on top of my body, pushing me down into the soft bedding……

In fact, I loved it all so much, I was a little upset when he took his mouth from mine once again…I was pouting when he stood up and left me laying there….Was he going to go to stop now? I didn't want him to stop….I wanted to kiss some more….But I guess, if he was tired…..

I watched him as he got ready for bed, as he peeled his skin tight trousers from his legs….almost stumbling in his haste to rip them off and get in under his blanket. I know it was rude of me, to watch him prepare for sleep….but I couldn't help myself. His body was so fit…his muscles so toned….And after that kiss, he had left me feeling so horny. I needed to jerk off, badly….Only I couldn't…not while he was awake. I'd have to wait to take care of myself, until he was all tucked up and sleeping. Because, there was no way I was touching my cock while he was watching…

As his leather pants finally came away and he discarded them, my eyes were drawn to the nakedness of his private parts. His pubic hair was silver, like his beautiful long hair….I had never really thought about that before, what colour his pubes would be…..The little curly hairs were dense and bushy, much bushier than mine….And his penis…._The size of it!_

Even when I had been secretly looking at men in the showers, I had never seen anyone with a cock as impressive as the Generals. It was thick, and I mean, really thick…I bet I wouldn't have been able to close my hand around it. And it was long…..twice the length of mine at least. At the moment, it was rock solid, and standing up proud, the purple red head of it almost touching his tummy button….I wondered what it looked like when it was soft, when it was hanging down low over his ball sac…

My heart started hammering furiously, as instead of getting into his bed like I thought he would, he straddled me, sitting on my lower legs. I felt the soft weight of his bare balls brush against my skin as he settled himself down. I longed to reach out my fingers and touch his extended shaft. But I was too shy. _He wasn't._ He did it to me… using a single finger, sweeping along my entire length, caressing the leaking bulbous head. I lay back and closed my eyes, as overpowering sensations began raging through me, and my hips began thrusting upwards._ I couldn't have stopped myself if I tried._

I felt him move, leaning down towards me, and then I felt his mouth upon mine again. He was biting at my lower lip, pulling it outwards, and nipping it with his teeth, sending little bolts of electricity shooting down to my toes. I wanted to kiss him. I needed to kiss him, badly. I tried it, opening my mouth, and licking at his lips, trying to get my tongue in past his, hoping he would reciprocate. _And he did!_

I knew he was trying to pry open my legs with his knee. But I didn't want to move. I wanted to stay like this all night, just wrapped in his arms, deep in his kiss….I had never felt so good in my whole life.

Lifting his mouth from me, a sudden sharp pain at my chest made me gasp. _He had bit my tit!_ I quickly stuffed my hand in my mouth to stop myself from crying out. I didn't really care that he had bit me…or that he was now sucking and nibbling on my sore nipple….I just didn't want him to hear my cry out like a baby. I definitely didn't want him to stop. All I could think about was how my cock twitched every time he teasingly clamped down on my swollen nub…how it throbbed when he licked and sucked…

And I totally forgot to squeeze my knees shut together…..

He slid his body in between my now open legs, and his mouth left my chest, his tongue licking all over my ribs, trailing down and dipping into my belly button…. I nearly came.

Sitting back, he grabbed my ankles, lifting my legs up to drape over his shoulders. His large hands cupped my raised bum, helping to take some of the strain off being in such an awkward position. What the hell was he doing? We couldn't possibly kiss arranged like this……And I was also painfully aware of my own, smaller erection, being in full view and on display.

I watched, as if hypnotised, looking up at him, as his silver head lowered. Oh my god…he was going to do what I'd always dreamt about, what I had frequently secretly fantasised about…_He was going to give me a blow job!_ I had often heard the men bragging about getting this when they had been changing in the locker rooms, and I'd always wondered what it would feel like, to have someone's mouth clamped tight around my cock, instead of my fingers. I felt my balls swell…there was no way in heaven I was going to last much longer…..

But instead of my cock getting the pleasure of his mouth and tongue….it was my _ass._

I wanted to pull away from him, but I couldn't, his grip on me was just too strong . My mind was screaming_… This is wrong….This isn't what you should be doing…..This isn't how I've heard its done_… A part of my mind wanted to stop him, wanted to tell him not to do it…..But my body didn't give a fuck…it was in too much ecstasy to fight him.

I felt his tongue licking and swirling on my skin. It wetly swiped up and down along the crease of my butt, going tantalizing close to my balls, before sliding off again. Bright lights were flashing behind my tightly closed eyes, and I could barely breathe. The sensation of his tongue touching me, licking me, was driving me wild…..

And then, I felt the weirdest, most strangest feeling in the world, as he began to push the saliva coated organ into my hole, slowly at first, and then thrusting it deeper inside of me, pumping it in and out, twisting and twirling, brushing it up against my insides. I couldn't help myself…..I grabbed hold of my painfully hard cock, and began pumping for dear life…..The more he licked….the more I pumped, until finally…..

"Ohhhhhh…….Ohhhhhhhhh…..Ahhhhhhh….."

Shudder after shudder hit my body, as I came, my cock pulsing and propelling the warm creamy liquid all over my fingers. Never, never had I had such an orgasm before, not even when I'd jerked myself off, thinking of that girl with the massive boobs.

I rested, unable to move, unable to think. I could still feel his mouth upon my ass, his warm tongue still gently playing around inside of me, sending even more tiny tremors to my slowly deflating cock.

He let go of my legs, and I just lay there, panting and exhausted….But so fucking happy. Behind my closed eyes, I was reliving again everything that had just happened to me. I knew I probably had a stupid grin pasted all over my face, but right at that moment, I didn't care…..

I jumped when I felt him touch my hand. He had scooped up some of my split cum with his finger. How embarrassing. I had made a mess, and hadn't even bothered to start cleaning myself up. Opening my eyes, I was expecting to see disgust on his face…..But instead, I saw his green eyes shine, as he raised the sperm coated finger to his lips, a smile crossing his face as he extended his tongue.  
_No.. no….That was too nasty….._I had tried it once myself, years ago, when I had first spilled into my own hand, puzzled and amazed at what had come out of my body. And it hadn't tasted pleasant. …

The General sucked at his finger, and then, smiling, he leaned down over me, and began to lick me clean, his tongue lapping up my spillage. I tried to stop him, I tried to let him know that I understood it wasn't a very nice taste….but he didn't stop….he seemed to be enjoying it, his tongue washing over my hairs, my balls…my cock.

And I couldn't believe it, I was getting hard again.

He sat up, taking his wonderful mouth from off the base of my growing member. I almost cried…I didn't want him to stop. It had felt sooooo good. I wanted him to lick me again. I wanted him to taste me again…..

His hand started playing with my ass. I didn't want him to play with my ass. I wanted his fingers to wrap around my cock. I wanted him to jerk me off. But I couldn't say anything, because my mouth had gone suddenly dry, because my brain wasn't functioning properly. _And because I didn't want him to stop ……_I closed my eyes, licking at my lips, and tried to will him into taking hold of my stiff hard on. It so desperately needed attention. And if he didn't do it, then I was going to have to ……

I shuddered as I felt his fingers sliding up and down the line of my butt, where only moments earlier, his tongue had been….And then I trembled, as I felt a slight pressure back there, as, with one finger, he began pushing at my hole. What the….I felt myself tense up…_..He was trying to force a finger inside of me!_ Luckily, he couldn't do it.

My eyes opened as he removed the unwelcome digit, and I watched him, as he began to purse his lips and raise his finger to his mouth again. Then, his eyes settled on my tummy, and he paused. I lifted my head to see what it was he was looking at. There was some cum still left on me. He'd obviously missed a bit. He rubbed his finger into the now cold gooey gel, and then quickly replaced it back at my opening, rubbing and twisting gently at my entrance.

I gasped, as he began pushing again. This time, his finger easily slipped in. If I thought his tongue had felt weird, this feeling was like nothing on earth…..My whole body began to tingle, my face burning, my heart pounding. I wanted to cry out with joy, to scream with pleasure….and I had to fight not to. But I couldn't help whimpering, a few little sobs and moans managing to escape me. What would he think of me, making such stupid noises.

He was prodding at my hole again, adding a second finger. It hurt a little at first, but then, it felt good, really, really good, as it pushed and squeezed in to join the first one. I started to buck against him, my whole body alive. So, this is what he had been doing to the Lieutenant last night? No wonder there had been such sounds of ecstasy coming from their tent.

As I felt yet another finger beginning to push for admittance, I experienced for the first time, real bad stirrings of pain. Up until then, it had been nice, pleasant even….But now, it began to feel uncomfortable, too tight, too stretched… Too full.

"Ohhhhh…" I tried to back away from his hurtful invading digit. I didn't want it in me. It wouldn't fit. But he just grabbed me tightly, holding me still as he kept trying to force it into me….It hurt, the burning pain taking away all the pleasure I had just been feeling. My hard cock started going limp.

"With……or without?" he asked me. I stared at him in disbelief. _He could do this without hurting me? He could do this without causing me pain?_

"Without," I begged. I just really wanted that nice feeling back….

Smiling, he put a hand down on the floor by the side of my face. I braced myself, waiting to feel his third finger push in again….waiting to see if he really could do it without hurting me.

Instead, he took all his fingers out of me. I was surprised at how empty I suddenly felt. I wanted him to push them back inside of me. I wanted him to fill me again……

I felt something large and blunt push at my opening, and the pain I had felt from his fingers was nothing compared to the pain I began to feel now, as something began to slowly bump up against my hole. Something wet, and hard, and big….._He was trying to force his huge cock into me._ No way….No way would that monster fit up inside me. He had to stop….I had to make him stop…..Before he ripped me apart.

In my panic, I wasn't even aware that someone else had entered the tent, until I heard them speak.

"Sir….Sir…..General Sir…….You have to help me Sir….Please….."

_BUTTON BOY?…………._


	15. Chapter 15

OBSESSION

-------------------------------------

I am so, so sorry for the delay...Total writers block! Thats why this one is such a short chapter...But I thought anything is better than nothing...

Hope you enjoy...

-------------------------------------

Chapter 15

With the greatest restraint I have ever shown in my life, I held myself back from simply plunging inside the cute blond beneath me. Still keeping my hard cock pressed up tight against his little hole, I turned my head to see off the unwanted intruder. I didn't want anyone having the privilege of seeing me ravish the wonderfully compliant little cadet. _Not without my permission, anyway…._

"Outside," I snarled to the mongrel. "Get the fuck outside."

"I can't do that Sir…." he answered. "They might find me. They'll hurt me again. They hurt me real bad Sir…." he whimpered.

I stared at him dispassionately. "Do I look like I am currently in a position, TO GIVE A FUCK?" I yelled.

"Um…Actually Sir…"

I lunged up at the smirking boy….I had him by the throat in an instant, his legs kicking and jerking as I hauled him up off his feet. His hands clawed uselessly at my gripping fingers.

"I'll do more than just hurt you, if you don't do as I say….._NOW!"_ His face started to turn blue…and I heard the sound of dripping water. I threw him away from me in disgust. Holding onto his bruised neck, he hesitated, looking between me and the door, trying to decide which was the better of his two evils….

"Cadet," I warned, my voice becoming deceptively smooth. "You thought your life was in danger before? You have no ideal how close you are right now to losing it altogether….I will happily take your miserable life from you, right here, right now….and in the most painful, torturous way I can imagine…."

I must have looked pretty impressive standing there. Over six feet tall, full of muscle, and stark naked with a hard on. Either that, or something in my voice must have convinced him I was telling the truth, for he began to back out of the doorway.

"I'll….I'll be just outside Sir….Waiting til you finished…." He began redoing the zip back up. "Don't mind me Sir….You carry on….I'll just sit out here quietly…Wait for you to finish what you were doing before I interrupted…."

I heard the thud of the mongrels body, as he sat himself down, right up against the outside of the tent. So, we were to have an eavesdropper…That didn't worry me. I was too excited to care….

Turning around, I lowered myself back down onto the little blonds warm body. He was trembling, and his big blue eyes kept going to the door…but that didn't stop him from opening his legs to me once again. My cock, which had started going just slightly limp at the interruption, now sprang fully back into life. I eased myself back into place…..and eagerly positioned myself up against him once more. Smiling down into the beautiful boys face, I began to push…

And at the same time, the idiot boy outside had to go and open his mouth again.

"Sir….if you're feeling generous….maybe….maybe you'd let me in, and I can play with Strife too?"

The fucking mongrel couldn't have spoilt the moment any better if he'd tried! Just as I was about to shove myself into the little blonds ass, he planted his feet down and pushed himself away from me… scuttling as far from me as he could….

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry…I can't do this…." he stammered, as he grabbed a hold of his precious nightwear, hastily slipping his lean legs into the pants and pulling them up as high as he could. I just sat there and smiled at him, thinking that maybe this was some sort of game he was playing. Did he want me to go chase him, and rip the pants from him? Kinky…

I got on all fours, and prowled my way towards him, pretending to be a lion, and he was my prey….. My grin spread wider and wider, the closer I got to him. _That scared look on his little face! _He was such a wonderful little actor.

"Please Sir…Please…I just want to go to bed Sir.." Of course he did….And that was right where I intended to take him.

"Come on then little cadet, what's stopping you? Lets go…" I purred. But he still backed away from me. I was enjoying this game of his, but my cock was beginning to ache from wanting….I stood up, letting him see my burning desire for him. Enough fooling around. I wasn't going to wait any more. I'd take him standing up if I had to….I approached him…

"If you're not going to do it Sir, then….Can I come back inside? _Please?_ It's freezing out here."

Storming across to where the whiney voice had come from, I pulled back my leg and aimed my foot at the canvas, kicking hard at the little bastard outside. I heard him yelp, and he moved away quickly.

Chuckling with satisfaction that I had hurt him, I turned once again to the little cadet. Only to see him standing there… with one arm raised threateningly in the air, his white knuckled hand tightly clutching at a torch, as if he meant to bash my head in…._Oh, he liked the rough stuff did he?…._

Well…. I couldn't oblige him. Not tonight… The mood had suddenly gone. The mongrel had well and truly put me off my stroke. I was getting a headache.

"Fucking bastard," I muttered, as I reached up to the lamp. Turing it off, I flopped down onto my bedding, climbed in, and pulled the covers up under my chin. A good nights sleep would soothe me….I'd take the little cadet in the morning. I closed my eyes….

Rolling over, I bumped into a nice soft body. _Cadet Strife….._

My mind went back to the night before, and I lazily put my arm around his tiny waist and drew him to me, nuzzling at his neck…..

_Zzzzzzzzz_

He snored? The boy snored? And so loudly too. How could such a disgusting sound come from such a pretty mouth? I opened my eyes…..and saw the little blond was sat bolt upright, fully clothed, his little chin resting on his knees, his hands clasped tightly around his legs ….And on the opposite side of the tent!

It was the mongrel who lay beside me. Who I currently had my arm around…_And who was persistently pissing me off!!!!_

The racket he was making from his nose and throat was deafening. I jerked my arm off the dark haired boys body as if I'd been burned, and shoved him away from me.

"Ugghhh" I felt unclean. I wiped my dirtied hand furiously on the blanket, trying to get the feel of him off my fingers. "What the f……" I stood up, quickly, kicking angrily at the still sleeping boy. "Who gave you permission to enter?" I stormed.

He looked up at me sleepily. Drool was sliding out the corner of one side of his mouth. He blinked several times before answering. "Um…well Sir, you didn't actually say I _couldn't_ come back in….You just said I had to stay outside while you fucked Strife."

At the mention of his name, the little blond looked up. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept all night. Aw, was he upset because I hadn't taken him last night? Had he sulked the whole night through? How sweet of the boy. I would explain to him later, about the sudden sharp headache I'd had. He'd understand….

Turning my attention back to the mongrel, I narrowed my eyes. He had spoilt it for me last night, and now he had ruined my morning….He deserved to be buried neck deep in the sand outside and left…..

Strife moved. He slowly made his way to the door, keeping his eyes on me the whole time. I could tell he still wanted me…._Likewise…._

"And just where the fuck do you think you're going?" I asked him. It was the mongrel who should be leaving, not him. I wanted my morning shag.

He licked at his lips before answering. Oh yeah, I knew what that sign meant….He wanted to taste my cock. He wanted to run that little tongue of his up and down my length…up and down, and round and round…

"I….I need to relieve myself Sir," he said, bolting out the door as soon as he had undone it.

_He needed to relieve himself?……He needed to…………What about me, and my early morning erection? Didn't that need to be relieved?_

The mongrel must have felt my tension. He crawled out of Strife's blanket and pulled his jacket on. At least he'd had the decency to lay beside me fully clothed. Thank the gods for small mercies…..

"Well, let me know when you're ready Sir," he said, pulling his backpack onto his shoulders. "And Strife and me will start to pack up. You won't have to do a thing Sir…Just let me know when you're dressed and we'll take care of the rest. Oh, and thank you for your body warmth." He exited through the door too.

I lay back, and closed my eyes. I so badly wanted to kill that little fuckhead. But, what would Zack say if I came back minus one inexperienced cadet? My life would be unbearable, with all the bitching he would throw at me…..I could imagine it now….

_"You what? YOU WHAT? Lost one?….How the fuck could you have lost one? Where were you? What were you doing? WHO were you doing?" Blah blah blah._ Zack could be such a moron sometimes…..

I waited several minutes for the little blond to come back to me….He didn't. A little annoyed, I lowered my hand down to take care of my need myself.

I was _not_ a happy camper…..


	16. Chapter 16

Obsession 16

----------------------------

Hi everyone...here's the latest chapter for you...Hope you all liked the little dedication story I did for you, and I hope you're all still enjoying this one too...

-------------------------------------------

I couldn't believe that the timely arrival of someone had saved me from the General...Or maybe not. He still lay on top of me, still kept his massive cock propped against me. I held my breath, and tried to ease my ass away from it, just enough to stop it from touching me.

Button Boy was standing just inside the tent. He was staring down at us with his mouth wide open, his dark eyes large in the dim light. _Oh fuck..._There I was, naked, led on my back, with my legs parted... and he could see everything...He could see what was about to happen to me. I felt shame flood my face, and I watched, tongue-tied, as the man above me now turned his head around to face our visitor .

"Outside," I heard him say. "Get the fuck outside." He didn't sound too happy at the interruption... whereas I...

The cadet mumbled something which I didn't hear very well, but whatever it was he said, it caused the General to flip┘._He swore at the boy._

"Do I look like I am currently in a position, TO GIVE A FUCK?"

I'd never heard him raise his voice like that before. It echoed in the tiny little space we were in, and I suddenly felt a draft of cold air hit my body, as the General rose up from me and suddenly flew towards the dark haired boy in a rage.

I lay there terrified, unable to move, unable to tear my eyes away, staring helplessly as he easily picked up Button Boy by the neck with one hand. The boys little legs dangled helplessly, and he tried unsuccessfully to prise the Generals fingers off his neck as his eyes began to bulge, and his face began to change colour. And I cringed, as I witnessed the boy lose control of his bladder, and piss himself with fright.

I was trembling in fear, as the General tossed the boy to the floor. I thought he was going to kill him for sure, when he went and stood over the crumpled figure on the floor, looking down at him, his face and voice full of scorn.

"Cadet, you thought your life was in danger before? You have no ideal how close you are right now to losing it altogether...I will happily take your miserable life from you, right here, right now...and in the most painful, torturous way I can imagine..."

I held my breath... My heart was hammering away in my chest. Was I going to be privy to a murder? Would he kill me afterwards, as the only witness to what he had done? Were we both to be buried in the desert? Lost forever...

Button Boy moved, slowly making his way out of the tent, keeping his watch on the General all the while. "I'll...I'll be just outside Sir...Waiting til you finished..."

_Nooooooooo,_ I thought, as I saw him escaping through the door. _Don't go...Don't leave me alone in_ _here with him...Please..._

He did the zipper up. "Don't mind me Sir...You carry on...I'll just sit out here quietly...Wait for you to finish what you were doing before I interrupted..."

I turned my frightened eyes now on the naked man that was left inside with me. He had a smirk about his face. He came towards me, and dropped himself down on top on me once again, knocking the wind out of me. I knew he intended to resume where he had left off. And I dared not resist. I dared not fight. Looking at the door, hoping in vain for some miracle, I opened my legs...

"Sir...if you're feeling generous...maybe...maybe you'd let me in, and I can play with Strife too?"

At the sound of Button Boys voice, my mind went crazy, and I panicked. What the General was about to do, it was going to hurt me, and I knew the boy outside would hear me scream. In my madness, I pulled myself away from the man pinning me down, hurrying backwards on my ass, trying to get out of his reach. I didn't want to goad him into killing me, but I just wasn't thinking straight...

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I can't do this..." I cried. My fingers brushed up against something soft. _My_ _pyjamas!_ I clutched them tightly to me, then quickly dived into them, tugging them up as high around my chest as I could, not caring how silly I looked, just hoping they would provide some sort of magical barrier against the man.

I thought it had worked too, for a little while. He just sat there, smiling at me. But then, he began crawling towards me, a predatory look on his face. He never said a word, just kept coming towards me, the smile on his face getting bigger and bigger. There was nowhere for me to run, no escape. The only thing left for me to do, was plead for my life...

"Please Sir...Please...I just want to go to bed Sir." I didn't want to die.

"Come on then little cadet, what's stopping you? Lets go..." he answered. Lets go...Lets...as in, _together?_ He wasn't going to give up, was he?

I moved away from him. I was just so scared, so frightened. Couldn't he see that? Obviously he couldn't, because, as I tried retreating from him further, he stood up, and I saw that his cock was as hard now as it had been when he tried to push it into me. Why couldn't we just go back to kissing? I liked the kissing. Why did he want to have to...

"If you're not going to do it Sir, then...Can I come back inside? _Please?_ It's freezing out here."

The smile was wiped off the Generals face in an instant. With a scowl, he marched over to the wall of the shelter, and brought back his leg, lashing out at Button Boy, who had sat up against the tent outside. The boy let out a loud scream. It had obviously hurt, the General had put all of his force behind the kick...And I knew I would be the next one to get a taste of his anger.

Taking in deep quick breaths, I hastened to my backpack...I brought out my trusty torch...And once more, I held it aloft to defend myself. I didn't honestly think I stood a chance against the General, not really, but...

_The General left me alone!_

I could hardly believe it...He looked at me, looked at my weapon, swore at me..._and then he let me_ _be..._

Still holding the torch up high, in case it was some sort of trick, I watched as he doused the light, listened as he crawled into his own bedding, and slowly relaxed as I heard his breathing even out. My thudding heart began to beat normally, and I lowered my aching arm. Only to raise it again immediately, when I heard the sound of the zipper in the tent doorway being pulled up...

"Is it safe to come in now?" Button Boy asked of the darkness. When no-one answered him, he clambered back into the small enclosure. My eyes could vaguely make his shape out, as he loitered by the doorway. "Strife? I know you're not asleep, I can hear you trying to hold your breath." He was right, I was. "Was it good Strife, being fucked by the General? You didn't make much noise, did you? Are you one of the quiet ones? I like a screamer myself...Want me to make you scream, Strife?" He chuckled softly.

"Fuck off, prick," I said, my knuckles turning white with the grip I still had on the torch.

"Ohhhhh, testy aren't we?" he laughed. I heard the sound of him settling down. "Well, don't worry. Luckily for you, I really am cold, and tired...But who knows, after I wake up all refreshed, maybe it'll be our turn for a little fun. Night night Cloud..."

He was right about it being cold. As I stood there in the dark, I was shivering from head to toe. The chill of the night seemed to enter my very bones. When I heard both of them breathing in deep slumber, Button Boy snoring loud enough to wake the dead, I dared to inch forward to my bedding... Only to hastily move away, when I realised the boy had stolen it.

My teeth began chattering, and I rubbed at my arms in an attempt to get warm. Finally, on hands and knees, and as quietly as I could, I found my clothes in the dark, and got dressed, pulling my pants on over the top of my pyjama bottoms. Then, sitting as far away from the other two as I could, I huddled my knees up to my chin, and prepared myself for a long night...

I was still awake in the morning, when I saw the General stir. He turned over lazily in his nice warm bedding, and flung his arm across Button Boy, pulling him in closer to his body. _Good_, I thought, _maybe now, he'll leave me alone._

But as soon as he opened his eyes, and saw who it was enfolded in his arms that morning, he rose from the bed and kicked the other boy away from him. Ok, maybe he preferred blondes to brunettes, just my luck!

"Who gave you permission to enter?" he yelled down at the half-asleep boy. The cadet looked back up at the General with an uncomprehending look on his face, while I remained tightly curled up in a ball, not wanting to be noticed, not wanting to be drawn into the conversation.

"Um...well Sir, you didn't actually say I _couldn't_ come back in. You just said I had to stay outside while you fucked Strife."

As soon as my name was uttered, I knew it was time for me to get out. There was no telling what they would do to me between them. I'd heard rumours, while laying in my bunk at night, of wild orgies, where more than one man would have sex with another. While the men telling the stories had laughed and cheered, I had crawled further under my blanket, and had clapped my hands over my ears, shutting out the crude details, shaking for fear of feeling my blanket being pulled away. Luckily, it never had been. But now...

While the Generals attention was focused on Button Boy, I stealthy made my way across to the door. I kept my eyes on the man the whole time, ready to bolt if he made a move towards me. I must have made some small noise to alert him of what I was doing, and my heart caught in my throat, as he turned his green eyes now upon me.

"And just where the fuck do you think you're going?"

I knew I had to come up with a good answer, or I'd never be leaving that tent. "I...I need to relieve myself Sir," I stammered, my fingers quickly undoing the zip on the door, opening it up without caring if I caught the material in between the metal teeth or not.

Finally open, I rushed head first out into the morning sunlight.


	17. Chapter 17

OBSESSION

--------------------------------------------------

Sincere apologizes to everyone for the late delay...but...I've got a new job. Yippee!!! No more Adsa for me, no more nasty green uniform lol. But the downside of it is, I have to do some intense training for my new job, and that means less time at my comp...But never fear, I will make time to carry on, I promise...

Thank you to everyone who is still following, and to everyone who has left wonderful reviews... You are the ones who keep me going lol...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17

Relieved of my early morning hard-on, I finally dressed and exited the little canvas shelter. Standing tall in the early morning rays of the sun, I scanned the outside, looking for the elusive little blond. I saw him, not far from my tent, entangled in the arms of the brunette boy. They both had their eyes closed, and they were kissing like there were no tomorrow. I felt my blood begin to boil……

_I had been left alone, to take care of my early morning needs, because the little pup fancied the mongrel more than me?_

I glared at them, watching as the dark haired boy began lowering his hand down, caressing intimately the soft curves of the blonde's ass.

_Of course! _The realization hit me like a thunderbolt….._They were lovers!_

Why hadn't I seen it before? It was so obvious to me now… And all the while, I had been thinking, believing, it was Zack fucking the beautiful little cadet's brains out…..

How stupid could I be? All the signs had been there for me to see, even though they had tried to be clever and cover up their tracks. I remembered back to our first night away, when they had been sitting together beside the camp fire….

I had seen them sat to next to one another, the mongrels arm wrapped possessively around the boy's shoulders. I had seen how tenderly he offered his hand, and helped the boy to his feet, leading him off to the private enclosure of their tent, his arm encircled familiarly about the boy's waist. _And last night….._The little blond had been more than willing to give himself to me, totally submissive in my arms. Until his lover had shown up, and caused him to feel guilty, making him pull away from me…..

_I should have known about them being a couple then……_

"AHEM!"

At my cough, they broke apart like two frightened rabbits. The mongrel turned to stare at me defiantly, his eyes sparkling with triumphant passion, while the blond had the decency to hide his eyes from me. I stared back at the brown haired boy…..

_Don't think you've won his heart too soon,_ my own eyes warned him. _We're not back at camp yet and… One taste of me, and you'll be, history……_

I let a sneering smile grace my lips. The mongrel was on borrowed time, and from the slight tremor that played around his face, he knew it too.

"When you are both quite…ready," I drawled. "You can begin to dismantle the accommodation."

With a teasing slap to the little cadet's pert bottom, the mongrel gave a short laugh and proceeded to carry out my orders. Strife however, hovered about, looking between me and his boyfriend, as if undecided who he wanted to stay with. _Like I said, one taste of me…_

Feeling flirty, I fixed my gaze on the blond, and began stretching, reaching my arms up to the sky, thrusting my chest out and my hips forward. My long overcoat slipped open a little, revealing my bare upper torso underneath, and the bulge that was slowly expanding again in my pants. I pretended to close my eyes as I slightly lifted my face, but peeked out at him through the narrowed slits…….

_Yeah, he was watching_.

I felt myself hardening even more, and the groan of pleasure I gave was genuine, as I lowered my arms back down and rubbed my hands across and over my nipples, loving the feeling of the tingling sensations shooting right through me…….

"Hey Cloud….You gonna stand around all day just looking pretty? Get over here and help."

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips. So, the mongrel was jealous eh? Well, he had every right to be. I was going to snatch his boyfriend away from him. Of that, he could be certain. And there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

Smiling a satisfied smile, I watched as the little blond scurried over towards his lover, his beautiful face flushed from watching me perform for him. I knew he wanted more of me….he was just too afraid to admit to the mongrel that it was all over between them.

_Soon….soon…._

It wasn't until the two cadets had finished packing up camp, and I had made a start, taking the lead and walking off into the pitiless heat of the desert, that I began to question what the fuck the dark haired boy was doing here in the first place…..How the hell had he gotten away from Smedley and his partner? The little bastard must had taken the first opportunity that had presented itself, and had escaped and come running to find his bed partner.

Love…It could be a strange beacon. How sweet….. _Made me want to throw up! _

I cast a quick glance back at them. They were following behind me, as I knew they would be. Like a gentleman, the mongrel had taken the heavier backpack on his broad shoulders. But, unlike a gentleman, he was walking behind Strife, leering after his cute behind as he walked. I wanted so badly to take that smile off his face.

Maybe, I thought, I should just throw his sexy little fuck-toy onto the ground in front of him, and ravish the blond cadet until he screamed my name. Or, I could force my cock into that beautiful mouth of his, and let my cum quench his thirst. That ought to take the look of happiness off the mongrels face… that ought to make him realise it was all over between them.

Or maybe, I thought, if that failed, I could just skewer the dark haired youth with Masamune, put him out of his misery, and not let him suffer the pangs of knowing I was going to pump into his loved ones ass…not just once, but many, many times.

But neither suggestion seemed ideal. For the first, he might be a pervert, and enjoy seeing his lover being fucked by another man. And for the second…Well, I didn't really want to dirty my sacred blade with the blood of someone so unworthy……

Trying to make a decision as to what to do, I pressed on harder, up and over endless sand dunes, until…..

"Sir….Sir…."

I turned back, aggravated and annoyed at hearing the mongrels voice calling me.

"What?" I barked, glaring back at him. He was stood there, drenched in sweat, pointing back down the dune we had just climbed.

"Um…Cloud, Sir…hes…."

I hurried back to where he was pointing. The little blond was crumpled in a heap at the bottom of the steep incline.

"I…I think he fainted, Sir."

_Oh wow, the mongrel showed such intelligent sometimes. _

I pushed past him, hurrying quickly to the slumped little figure. He was indeed unconscious. His cap had fallen off, and his fair hair was damp and clinging to his sweat soaked face. I knelt down, and gently pushed some of the locks away from his closed eyes. He gave a little whimper, and I felt my cock twitch…..He looked so adorable led there like that, so helpless, so defenceless……..

"Is…is he dead Sir?"

I looked back up at the stupid mongrel, anger, and the sun, making me squint.

"No, he's not fucking dead," I told the dark silhouette. "No one dies while they're with me….Not without _my_ permission." My fingers began to undo the buttons on the small cadets jacket, my mouth watering as my eyes gazed down upon his exposed skin…so soft, so white, so…..

"What are we going to do with Strife, Sir?"

I knew what I _wanted_ to do with him….I wanted to rip his clothes off and spread his legs and slip into that luscious ass of his….But it wouldn't be fair on the little blond cadet if I did that. How could he enjoy it, if he wasn't aware of it?

So, I did the only thing I could do in this situation….I picked the boy up in my arms… and I carried him.


	18. Chapter 18

Obsession

-------------------------------------------------

Many, many thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter for me...And also to those of you who added my story to their favourites list! Two things guaranteed to get me to smile...

I just have to hope you all like this chapter enough now, to leave me wonderful reviews again! Come on, you know you want to make me smile, lol...

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18

I stumbled away from the entrance of the tent as fast as my little legs would carry me, expecting all the time for a strong, pale hand to grab at my ankle and drag me back. Scurrying over and down the nearest sand dune, I did what I said I was going to do….I emptied my bladder.

"Want to hold mine while I go?"

I looked back up the slope, to see Belford standing at the top, staring down at me, a stupid grin playing about his lips. Ignoring what he said, I gave my cock a quick little shake, and then tucked it back safely within the confines of my clothing.

Making my way back up, I made to barge past the boy, but he grabbed at my sleeve, twisting me around and clutching me tightly. He leant into my ear, and whispered….."I know what you were doing with the General last night Strife…and unless you let me have some of the same, everyone back at base will know what a dirty little slut you are."

I shoved at him really hard, pushing him away from me. I hadn't _wanted_ the General to touch me last night. And I certainly didn't want this idiot anywhere near me! His hand shot out and grabbed me again, only this time he hauled me back by my hair. He yanked hard, and I felt tears come to my eyes. As he spun me around, I had my fist raised ready to punch at his face.

But he was quicker than I thought, and easily caught and held my balled hand at bay, centimetres from his nose. He chuckled. "Feisty little thing, aren't you? Good, because I like it when you struggle…turns me on."

Instinctively, I stood still.

"Aw." he said, noticing my sudden unmoving state. "And here was me thinking you were going to be fun to play with."

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to keep the anger and fear out of my voice.

"You…." he laughed, lowering his head to mine. I turned away from him, and his lips made contact with the side of my face instead of my mouth. That didn't stop him though. He stuck his tongue out, and began licking around my earlobes, trailing wetly down my neck.

"Ohhh, what have we here?" he remarked. I looked at him puzzled. What was he talking about. "You have a massive great big hickey….A love bite…A mark of claiming…" he explained, seeing the confused look in my eyes. "The General has bit you, showing everyone that he's taken you," he said, trailing a finger against my throat.

I suddenly remembered last night, and the General, sucking on my neck. And the way I had loved it. My hand flew to my throat, and with trembling fingers I felt the skin that Belford had just touched. I couldn't feel anything.

"Don't believe me?" he asked. He drew his backpack off his shoulders and rummaged around inside for a few moments, before drawing out his small shaving mirror. "Here….take a look for yourself," he said, thrusting the reflecting glass at me.

With trembling fingers, I took it from him, and gazed into its shiny surface….and watched as my face drained of colour. He hadn't been lying. It _was_ huge. A great big, blood red mark on the side of my neck, standing out for all to see. I felt sick. Everyone would know…..Everyone would talk…..I would be an object of ridicule. Why hadn't I stopped him?

"I have some cream that will get rid of that mark in seconds, you know," Belford stated, matter-of-factly. I looked eagerly at him, my hopes beginning to rise. "And, its yours…..if…….." He left the rest of his sentence unspoken. I finished it for him…..

"If….if I…If I sleep with you?" He laughed at me, nodding his head.

With a shaking hand, I offered the mirror back to him. And didn't try to pull away this time when he grabbed me and pulled me close. "You will give the cream to me, won't you?" I asked, panicking.

"Oh yeah," he said, still laughing. "You'll have all the cream from me you can handle." He put a finger under my chin, and forced up my face, staring at me. "But don't worry. I won't make you to do it out here now, this minute. But later tonight, when its cooler, and when the General is sleeping. And when I have finished with you. Then….then I'll give you the cream."

_Not if I'm able to find it first and steal it from you, _I thought. But I had to let him think I was going to go along with his plan.

I opened my mouth to speak, and he took the opportunity I presented to attach himself to my face, his mouth covering mine. My hands went up to his chest, and for a moment I knew I wanted to push him from me. But then I also realized that if I did, he would definitely withhold the special cream from me, maybe even destroy it, and I would have to walk around all the other men marked like a harlot.

Choosing the lesser of the two evils for now, I opened my mouth, and let his tongue invade me. I was shocked to discover that his kiss wasn't as sweet as the Generals had been. Belford's lips were dry and chapped, rough and hurtful against my own…whereas the Generals lips had been soft and smooth, warm and enticing….I was quite surprised to find there was a difference between the two men. I never knew that. I thought all kisses would be the same.

One of his hands that was wrapped around my waist, now began to go lower down my body, cupping my ass cheek. My mind began to race. He said he wouldn't do it here…Had he lied? Did I dare to stop him….Did I…..

"AHEM!"

On hearing the short, sharp bark, I recoiled from Belford as if his contact burned me. I knew straight away who it was standing there, and my face flushed with embarrassment. The General had seen button boy kissing me. I couldn't look at him, the shame on my face plain to see.

"When you are both quite ready," the General said, his tone quietly intimidating, "You can begin to dismantle the accommodation."

With a slap at my ass, Belford ran off laughing towards the little tent. I just stood there. I really, really didn't want to follow him. I didn't want him to think he could kiss me again. I didn't like his kisses. I liked the Generals kisses better.

Thinking of the General, and the way he had kissed me last night, I found my eyes drawn upwards. I stared at him, standing there, dressed only in his leather pants and ankle length black coat. He looked stunning, and I so wanted to go across and taste his sweet lips once again. But then I remembered what he had tried to do to me after giving me his kisses. And I didn't want to be with him either.

I looked across to where Belford was, busy dismantling the canvas shelter. And looked back again towards the General….Who was the worse of the two? Whose company could I bear to stand the most?

Suddenly, the General made a movement, and my eyes were captivated by him. He was having an early morning stretch….and I watched spell bound, as his coat slipped open, and his magnificent bare chest was revealed. I could feel myself getting hard watching him…and I thanked all the gods in heaven that he had his eyes closed, that he wasn't aware of me staring at him. In my mind, I was back in that little tent with him last night, and he had his arms wrapped around me…and he was kissing me…and kissing me….and ……

"Hey Cloud…..You gonna stand around all day just looking pretty? Get over here and help."

The sound of Belfords voice pulled me out of my trance. Plus the fact I heard the General laughing. I felt my face go beet red. So, he had seen me watching him….How fucking embarrassing.

I ran from him, to cover up my shame and humiliation by helping Belford dismantle and pack everything away. It didn't take us long. Soon, both our backpacks were filled. Luckily for me, Belford seemed to have stowed most of the stuff in his pack.

We had barely put the packs on our backs, when General Sephiroth began to walk off. I had to hurry to catch up with him, he walked so fast. And he continued to walk fast for most of the day.

Within a few minutes, I was sweating. Why the hell hadn't I taken off my pyjama bottoms? The sun was pounding down on my head, and there was no breeze to help cool me down. My booted feet kept sinking in the soft sand, and the heavy pack rubbed against my shoulders.

By mid day, I felt light headed. We'd been walking non stop for over six hours. My clothes were drenched, and I desperately needed more water. I had finished my supply off an hour before.

My vision started to swirl. I was having trouble keeping the General in focus. He seemed to be moving further and further away from me, and that meant I had to keep trying to go faster, so I could catch up with him. My breath was coming in short pants, my mouth and throat dry. I started slipping to my knees, forcing myself back up onto my feet with every ounce of strength I could muster. _Until the last time I fell. _

This last sand dune had been too much for me. Almost at the top, I collapsed, and rolled all the way back to the bottom. I could move no more. I just lay there, closing my eyes, wanting to rest…just for five minutes. I would be alright after just five minutes.

"Sir….Sir…." I vaguely heard someone call out. "Um…Cloud, Sir…he's….I….I think he fainted, Sir."

I didn't know who this person was talking to, and I didn't care. I was just drifting off peacefully….

"Is…is he dead, Sir?"

Am I dead, I wondered.

"No, he's not fucking dead." I heard a voice bark. _So, I wasn't dead_. Good, so go away now and leave me alone then. "No one dies while they're with me….Not without my permission." But I wanted to….Just go away…

"What are we going to do with Strife, Sir?"

_You're going to fuck off, you're going to let me rest here….just let me rest here….._

I'm not sure if I said the words aloud or not….All I can remember is being lifted. And being held. And from somewhere deep in my memory, I recognized the scent of who ever it was holding me. It was a nice scent, a pleasing scent.

And I inhaled it deeply one last time, before falling into darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

OBESSION

------------------------------------

I apologize for the delay...I've been on holiday...I hope some of you have stuck around! Many thanks to Paul, Steph and Jordan for their help in this chapter...seeing as I know nothing about hookers, their help was invaluable...lol...

Please, if anyone IS still reading this...a review would help...Thanks!

-------------------------------------------------

Chap 19

The boy was light, surprisingly light. I was amazed at how little he actually weighed. And he fitted so snugly in my arms too, like a virginal bride being carried on her way to the matrimonial bedchamber. His little head lulled against my shoulder, his hot breath breathing on my neck….How I wished I was taking him to my bedchamber. How I wished his panting was with desire for me.

I watched in fascination as yet another bead of perspiration dribbled down his brow, running smoothly over his cheek. Without hesitation, I bent my head slightly forward, and licked it off of him. It tasted wonderful, and I felt the need to know what another part of him tasted like. I couldn't touch his cock with my mouth for now, so I allowed my tongue to devour what it could reach…his eyes, his chin, his mouth …. It all tasted so good.

My tongue trailed its way leisurely across the boys unresponsive lips. Not at all like they had been last night. Last night, he would have been mine completely, but for his moronic boyfriend showing up out of the blue.

I turned now to glare back at the other boy. He was struggling bravely to keep up with me, probably afraid to let me out of his sight while I held his lover in my possession. I was tempted to up my pace a some more, lose the little bastard…..But Zack would never trust me to take out new cadets again if I let one die….And although I knew I wanted to be the one responsible for the mongrels demise, nothing would give me greater pleasure than to see him take his last breath, I also knew I had to take responsibility for them….

A barely heard moan brought me back to the blond in my arms. He was stirring. I clasped him even tighter to my chest.

"Ssshh.. You're doing fine. Just relax…rest now" I said softly. A few mumbled words, and the boy did as he was told. That's what I liked…. compliance.

I felt my arms becoming damp. The sweat was pouring off him faster now.

"You," I said, meaning the mongrel, who stopped short immediately as soon as I addressed him. "Put the bloody shelter up. I need to strip this cadet off."

"Sir, don't you think you ought to wait? I mean, at least until he's awake before you undress him? Wouldn't you find it better that way? "

If I didn't have my arms full, I would have slapped him. "Put…the god damn tent up….NOW," I hissed. "So I can tend to him before he gets any more dehydrated."

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I thought you meant…."

_Please Zack…. Please. Just this once…Let me kill this prick. _

With the cadet still in my arms, I strode across to the brown haired boy, and kicked him hard in the shin. "Idiot," I snarled.

As soon as the protective shelter had been put up, I stepped inside and placed the still unconscious cadet down gently on the floor. Then I began to slowly strip his clothing off. I undid each of the shiny buttons on his jacket, and slid the garment down over his shoulders, slipping it off his arms. Folding it up, I placed it as a pillow beneath his head. Then I removed his sweat soaked shirt and tossed it aside. My hands hovered over the zipper to his pants.

"I take it you want me to wait outside" the mongrel said. I didn't even need to give him an answer, the look on my face was enough, and he went out, closing the door flap behind him. Now I was free to remove the blonds lower clothing.

With slightly shaking fingers, and a cock that was beginning to twitch to life, I carefully eased his tight pants down past his narrow hips.

What the….._Pyjama bottoms? _

The boy still had on his fleecy pyjama bottoms. No wonder he had passed out…No wonder he was suffering from heat exhaustion. He was far too over dressed. What on earth had he been thinking?

I peeled them off his body too, dumping them beside his jacket, and then, just for a moment, I let myself stare down at him, letting my eyes take in all his beautiful gloriousness. My cock now sprang to full attention, as I gently turned him over onto his tummy and his small pert ass presented itself to me. I nearly forgot the reason why I'd had the shelter put up, as my hand went to my crotch and I began to fondle my hardness through my trousers. It was only because the boy gave a soft whimper, that I was brought back to my senses.

Opening my water flask, I poured a liberal amount onto his back, deliberately trailing it and dribbling it over his hot little buttocks, and then on down in between his legs. With a sigh, I took a final look at his delectable derriere, and then turned him over so he was now laying on h is back. This time I swilled the cooling water over his chest and drizzled it down to his groin, delighting in seeing his flaccid, pretty cock harden, just a little.

I now sat beside him, and raised him up into the crook of my elbow. As I did so, his head lolled back, and exposed his neck. On one side of it, I noticed with pride, was the mark I had given him the night before. Smiling at the memory, I softly rubbed my thumb over the bruised skin. He would be having so many more of these from me… _All over his body……_

Placing the lip of my flask against his mouth, I poured the liquid. But he didn't drink it. The water spilled back out and dribbled down his chin and neck. Hoisting him up a bit higher, I gently smacked at his cheeks.

"Come on sleepy head. Time to wake up….Lets get some fluid in you" Gaia.. How I wished it could be some other fluid I was pouring into his mouth, other than water.

His blue eyes fluttered open for a second, before closing again. I slapped him a little harder, and this time his eyes stayed open, although they were unfocused. I put my fingers into the flask, coating them with water, and then slipped my wetted fingers between his dry lips. After a second or two, he instinctively began to suckle.

I removed my fingers from his mouth, and repeated the process, wishing desperately I could use my cock instead of fingers. But my cock wouldn't fit in the flask. I know….. _I tried. _

Finally the little cadets eyes began to flick about as he looked around. I no longer needed to use my fingers to get him to drink. This time, when I raised the flask to his lips, he drank greedily.

Seeing him drink from the rim of the flask, I smiled wickedly. _My cock's just been pressed up against there, _I thought. Watching him, as he gulped and swallowed, was almost as good as getting an actual blowjob from him.

"Whoa, slow down " I cautioned, taking the flask from his unwilling fingers. He turned to look at me, and I watched as slow recognition crossed his face.

"Sir… I'm sorry sir," he whined, struggling weakly to sit up, and failing.

"Whatever are you sorry for cadet?" I asked, gently pushing him back down, and swabbing at his brow with some of the water that I poured onto a cloth.

"I'm an encumbrance sir. I should never have joined the army. Maybe…maybe I should just go back home sir…maybe….."

"Tsk, tsk….You're doing just fine …Its just a little too hot for you, that's all," I reassured him. I surprised myself…..I found I didn't like to see him upset.

"Really sir? You really think I'm doing alright? And…And this won't go against me?"

_No, the only thing I wanted to see go against him was….._

"I am absolutely….." I said, bending my head. "Certain…." I kissed him lightly all over his sweet little face. "That you….." My lips paused just before his. "Will be alright." Alright to fuck…. just as soon as he was rehydrated a bit more.

With his pretty face upturned to mine, and his luscious blue eyes gazing at me, I closed the gap between us. My mouth clamped down and claimed his. This time when my tongue ran over his lips, he responded, and opened wide, letting me slip inside and feel the heat that was burning within. With a soft sigh that sent my cock straight into rocket mode, he turned his body towards me, and wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me in deeper to the kiss.

"Sir…_SIR_….I think you should come and see what I've found sir!" the mongrel yelled from outside.

With a groan, I reluctantly let the now struggling little blond out of my arms. His boyfriend had ruined it once again for us. Putting a hand on Masamune, I went to see what all the fuss was about. The only thing that kept me sane, was telling myself that, if it wasn't anything important, if he was just calling me out to prevent me making love to his partner then, Zack or no Zack….. I was going to kill him………….

"This way sir, this way" the mongrel shouted, running off in front of me. With a growing anger and a wilting erection, I followed after him.

Up and down several hot, dry and dusty sand dunes later, I was all but ready to tear his head off, when, as I rounded the brow of the last sandy hill, my eyes were met with a sight of joy.

There before me, whooping and hollering was the mongrel, fully dressed and waist deep in the life saving water of an oasis. He was splashing around and carrying on like a two year old, the water he was tossing into the air making sparkling crystal raindrops as it fell back into the pool.

"Well done," I grudgingly commended, before quickly returning to the stricken little cadet I had left back at the shelter. Scooping him up I carried him, still naked, across the sands, up and down the few dunes I'd already travelled once, until I reached the oasis again. With him still in my arms, I waded into the water, where I lay him in the shallows.

Removing my boots and coat, and tossing them down onto dry sand, I turned towards the mongrel. "Go back and fetch everything" I instructed. With a quick salute, he did as he was told.

I took off my remaining clothes and then turned my attentions back to the boy still in the water. His eyes were beginning to close again, and he was shivering. I sat in the warm water and pulled him into my arms, sitting him in my lap and kissing the top of his head. I began rubbing my hands vigorously up and down his goose bumped flesh, wishing I could be rubbing something else of his just as vigorously….. .

After a little while, he began to look much better, and a faint flush of colour returned to his cheeks. He didn't try to escape my embrace, and I didn't try to release him either. We just sat there and let the murky, sandy water soothe us.

The dark haired cadet came back, huffing and puffing, with the stuff I had sent him to fetch. Regardless of his tiredness, I ordered him to re-erect the tent at the waters edge.

"Strip," I told him once he was done. "And get your ass into the water too." If I had to be naked in plain view, everyone had to be naked in plain view. Plus, I didn't want the chance of him failing from heat exhaustion too. There was no way I was cradling _him_ in my arms.

The mongrel did as he was told and ditched his sweat drenched clothes faster than a two bit whore, his stupid smile beaming as he joyfully ran back into the water. But when he made to approach me, I glared disapprovingly at him. His face fell, but he got the message. The blond might well be his boyfriend, but right now he was in _my _arms, not his. And that was right where he was going to stay, until I decided otherwise.

"Sir…" Strife's voice, when he spoke, was very weak, yet he tugged at my arm urgently. "Do you hear that, sir?" he asked, through chattering teeth.

I canted my head and listened. Sure enough, the boy was right. I could hear the sound of…. singing. _Rude, bawdy songs. _I released the little cadet, who was now well enough to sit unaided, and went to find the source of the voices.

Not too far away, I saw the tops of two heads slowly appear over one of the sand dunes, followed by the two very started faces of the men, as they crested the brow of the hill they had just climbed. Even without my clothes on, they recognised me. Their singing stopped immediately, and they both ran towards me, disregarding the heat of the setting suns rays.

"Sir…General sir….I am so sorry but….but we appear to have lost the boy you gave us…"

Standing right in front of me, I punched Smedley full force in the gut.

"Yes I know…..I found him" I said, as the man keeled over in pain. Smiling, I looked at the second man, who took a quick step backwards. "But still, no real damage done eh? You can take him back with you again now, can't you?" He nodded, wisely. "And if you lose him again, don't bother coming back to base. Just consider yourself dead men….Do you understand?" This time, both men nodded.

I led the way back to the oasis. The mongrels face, when he saw who was approaching with me, was a picture. All the colour drained from him, and he made to scramble out of the water. Smedley though, was quicker. He grabbed the mongrel and held him tight, while his partner came forward and tied the brown haired boys hands behind his back.

"Little fucker," Smedley said, slapping him around the head sharply. "Get me into trouble with the General would you? Well, we'll see about that." He began to drag the kicking and screaming boy away.

"Don't forget his backpack and clothing" I called out, indicating his belongings on the floor. "He _might _be needing them later."

Smedleys partner smiled and picked up the items. "Don't worry sir…This little cadet won't escape us again," he reassured me.

"See that he doesn't," I replied, nonchalantly.

I stood and watched as the trio disappeared into the desert. And then, as the first stars of the night began to appear, I turned and made my way back to my very own little captive cadet……


	20. Chapter 20

Obsession

-----------------------------------------

Thank you soooo much to everyone for all your wonderful reviews...And there was me thinking I had lost you all lol...

Happy Birthday Stephy...I hope you enjoy your birthday prezzie chapter, which was a bitch to write, because I mean, how the hell do you make an interesting chapter with a character that is only semi concious half the time? I'll rely on reviews to let me know if I succeeded or not...(Keeping fingers crossed that people like it...)

------------------------------------------------

Chapter 20

I slowly became aware that I was being carried. By what, or by whom, didn't really concern me at that particular moment, for my head was pounding too hard for me to worry about such a triviality as that. Squeezing my eyes closed tight, I tried to fight down the pain that shot through my skull with each and every step that was being taken.

The loping motion, as whatever it was carrying me took another step forward, was strangely comforting. I was vaguely aware of my head rolling and tapping gently against something hard. It reminded me of a time long, long ago, when my father, rest his soul, had carried me sleepily in his arms up to my bedroom.

Letting myself drift away with this pleasant thought, I was pulled back to reality as I suddenly felt something wet and warm swiping at my cheek. Then at my closed eyelids. And then across my chin. I held myself absolutely still, as whatever the _something_ was, finally licked its way across my lips.

This was _not_ my father that carried me, that was for sure. This was some strange beast. _And it was basting me up ready to eat me! _I cried out, and struggled to get free, but the tight grip the creature had on me just tightened all the more.

"Ssshh.. You're doing fine. Just relax….rest now."

I heard the voice speak as if from far away. But was this person that was speaking talking to me, or to the animal licking me? Did he know his pet was trying to devour me? I tried to tell him.

"Stop…don't let….eat me." But the words, and the struggle I had just put up, took more out of me than I thought, and I felt myself slipping away again. Let it gobble me up. I was too hot and too tired to care. I was beyond caring….

Or at least I thought I was, until the gut wrenching sensation of falling jolted me back to alertness. For a split second I panicked, instinct kicking in and causing me to tense to save myself from the pain of hitting the ground. But in the same instance I realized that I wasn't being thrown or de-saddled. Rather, I was being lowered carefully, gently, to the floor.

I didn't have the strength to move, even as I felt the tugging at my clothing. _Someone was undressing me. _But my body didn't want to do anything about it. All it understood was that it was somewhere in the shade, out of the burning rays of the sun. And my hands, which should have been balled up into fists of outrage, lay limp and unresponsive beside me.

Besides, as my half cooked brain reasoned, it wasn't as if the person disrobing me was hurting me. In fact, as each layer of clothing was removed, I realised I was becoming just that little bit cooler, and my head throbbed just that little bit less painfully. I felt like I could breath again, and as I was turned, and rested on my belly, I murmured my thanks to my unknown helper.

Laying there, one cheek pressing into something soft that had been placed beneath my head, I experienced the shock of having cold water poured leisurely over my back…_It had to be the best feeling in the world. _I swear I heard my burning skin sizzle as the soothing drops of liquid landed on it.

Whoever it was tending to me even had the courtesy to cool off my hot butt, letting the water linger there and trickle down through my legs, before carefully turning me back over and administering the liquid to my burning chest.

The feeling of the water, as it flowed over my sides, was making me catch my breath. I was enjoying it in a way that I shouldn't. And when the person began to trickle it lower, to go down to my navel, I almost stopped breathing altogether. But then the water continued on its journey down my body, and splashed over my hot cock. And shame of shames, I felt myself beginning to harden…..If I could have moved my hands to cover myself up, I would have. But I couldn't. I just had to hope that, whoever it was with me, didn't notice anything.

I don't think they did because, as I was struggling hard to will my erection down, the stranger stopped pouring the water, and instead raised me up into a sitting position, supporting my back within the confines of their arms.

But I didn't want to sit up. I wanted to remain laying down. I just wanted to sleep. I couldn't understand why this person wouldn't let me sleep. I tried, but my mysterious benefactor was insistent, forcing something cold and metallic in between my teeth. Water poured into my mouth, but my throat and tongue were too parched. I couldn't have swallowed if I'd tried.

I felt slapping at my cheeks, and I became a little annoyed. What was this person hitting me for? It wasn't my fault if I couldn't swallow. I tried opening my eyes to see who it was being so mean to me, but it felt like I had ten ton weights on the end of my lashes, and I gave up trying after a while. It was easier to just keep them closed.

Until I felt a real stinging blow to the side of my face, which nearly knocked my teeth out. Then my eyes flew open, with the indignity of being struck so hard. There _had_ to be a hand print left behind. My cheek was aching and, thanks to the blow, my head was pounding again.

I turned to look at whoever it was attacking me, but all I could see before my concussed eyes were fuzzy shades of silver and black. Before I could concentrate, and try to figure out what the distorted shapes were, something was pushing at my mouth again. Only this time, it wasn't cold and metallic, it was warm and soft. And wet……

My tongue wrapped itself immediately around the fingers that had invaded my mouth, but instead of trying to push them away or force them out, it sucked them dry. Each and every time. And when I felt the metal prod at my lips again, I managed to drink thirstily.

"Whoa, slow down," I heard the person behind me holding the water flask say. I stopped drinking, and turned my head, amazed to see General Sephiroth staring down at me.

In a flash, everything came flooding back. I saw myself back in his room a few days ago, when he had called for me and had told me I had been selected to join a mission with him. I remembered how elated I'd been, how I had told myself I could do it. But now, laying here useless like I was, I realized I had totally blown it. Who had any use for a cadet that couldn't even manage a simple trek in the desert?

_I had failed….miserably._

But I wasn't a quitter. I would show him that he had made the right decision in choosing me.

"Sir…I'm sorry sir," I said, as I tried to get back up onto my feet. I could feel tears pricking at my eyes and I had to fight to stop them from falling. I really couldn't afford to lose _any_ vital body fluids, not just yet anyway. Maybe later, when I was alone in my bunk, I could let my tears of self pity flow then…..

"Whatever are you sorry for cadet?" the General asked, pushing me back down. My stomach sank like lead. Oh crap. He wanted me to recount all I had to be sorry for? Where did I commence?

Did I start at the parade ground, turning up late? Or did I begin with my brawl with Button Boy? Maybe he meant I should be sorry for ever having accepted his invitation to come on this mission in the first place...

"I'm an encumbrance sir. I should never have joined the army," I admitted weakly. I knew it to be true, and if he were honest, so did he. "Maybe….maybe I should just go back home sir…maybe…."

"Tsk, tsk…..You're doing just fine….Its just a little too hot for you, that's all," the General kindly replied. I was glad he was being so generous towards me. If he had agreed with me, or had been harsh in his reply, I would not have been able to hold back my tears. I felt a strange surge of emotion for this strong, powerful man that still held me within his arms.

"Really sir? You really think I'm doing alright? And….And this won't go against me?"

"I am absolutely certain that you will be alright," he said, as he bestowed little kisses all around my face. My heart began hammering loudly in my chest. I wanted so badly for him to stop kissing my cheeks and to kiss my lips instead. I lifted my head up, almost begging him to do so.

_And time, and the world, stood still, as he did what I silently pleaded for him to do. _

His soft lips came down onto my dry ones, and his warm wet tongue pressed for entry. I eagerly admitted it, and my own tongue embraced his like a long lost friend. All the tiredness, all the weariness I had been feeling, faded to nothing. Without another thought towards anyone, or anything, I flung myself at him, and hoped he wouldn't reject me……

"Sir….SIR….I think you should come and see what I've found sir."

The sound of Button Boys excited voice, coming from outside the shelter, shattered my dream world. I'd forgotten all about him….I couldn't let him see me like this, kissing the General. He already thought we'd had sex. If he saw us kissing, what more would he demand from me?

Like a snowflake in the heat of the desert, my ridiculous ardour for the General vanished in an instant. He still had his tongue half way down my throat, and I had to frantically push at him to let me go. I felt a mixture of sorrow and relief when, without a word, he stood up and left me.

I curled up and just lay there, panting. My heart would not stop thudding. I closed my eyes, but all I saw were his beautiful emerald ones, staring into mine as he had bent his head….

My cock was rock hard, and I lowered my hand down to touch it. I stroked it gently, letting my fingers enclose the shaft firmly, as I lay back and replayed the kiss over and over again in my mind. The harder I remembered him kissing me, the faster I pumped…..Until I spilled my essence into my hand.

In wonderment, I held my fingers up to my face and stared. I'd never come that much before….not even when I had heard him and his boyfriend making love.

_Lieutenant Pike……_With a sense of shame, I pushed my hand into the soft sand, and buried the evidence of my passion. Deep… _Way, way deep. _

My need seen to, and my fingers now cleaned of my spilt fluid, I let my drained body relax, thankful to feel my heartbeat return to normal speed. My eyes became heavy again, and I decided not to fight the lethargy that overtook me. I didn't know where the General had gone, and I had no way of telling when he would be back, so surely it wouldn't hurt to just…close my eyes….for …..five….

When he did return, I didn't resist or try to fight against him, as he picked me up and took me back out into the heat. Maybe I should have done, but the heat outside was somewhat cooler now, and I knew, somehow, that he would look after me. I was certain he hadn't brought me out here to overheat again.

I was proved right when, after some considerable walk over the dunes, I felt him lower me once more. This time though, instead of me being placed on hot sand, I was lowered into cool water, which lapped around my heated body. It was like plunging a hot poker into a freezer. I began to feel all my insides cooling down in an instant. _It was absolute bliss…….._

"Go back and fetch everything," I heard the General call out. Knowing he couldn't possibly be speaking to me, I remained where I was, only too happy to do so……. Until my skin began to react to the coldness of the water, and I began to shiver.

I was quite tempted to try and crawl from the water, until I heard splashing beside me. The General had seated himself behind me, and I felt myself lifted and enfolded in his arms once again. I could tell, by the feel of skin on skin, that like me, he was now naked too. I could also tell that he was aroused, and that his erection was very near to where I didn't want it to be….namely, my ass……

He planted a kiss on top of my head, and began rubbing his hands roughly up and down my arms. I kept hoping that his hands would go a little lower each and every time they went downwards….just to brush against my cock accidentally, just so I could feel his fingers touch it. But they didn't. And my naughty thoughts made me blush. I cast a glance down at my groin, but I was safe. My cock, which was beginning to harden again, was hidden from view beneath the surface of the water.

Which was just as well, for moments later Button Boy reappeared, red and sweating, lugging all his belongs, and mine too, over his shoulders. General Sephiroth didn't give him time to stop for a rest or a drink. He ordered him to put up the tent. When he had finished doing so his clothes, and his face, were swimming with sweat.

"Strip….And get your ass into the water too." The General barked the order out to Button Boy, and the dark haired boy quickly did as he was told. For a moment I was scared, thinking he would come over and discover the secret that was hidden from their view. But I needn't have worried. He didn't approach me or the General. But just to be on the safe side, I covered my erection with my hands…..Better to be safe than sorry.

Although my head still felt hot, my body was cooling by the second, and I couldn't help my teeth chattering. But even over their loud clashing, I still heard voices singing in the distance. The words were being carried to me by a gentle breeze that had sprung up. _Angels? Coming for me?_

In a panic, I clutched desperately at the Generals arm. I didn't want to die.

"Sir….Do you hear that, sir?" _I hoped and prayed that he did. _

He seemed to listen for a while, before getting up and walking towards the far edge of the oasis. I stared at his naked back and buttocks as he stood there, silently staring out across the endless dunes.

I gave a small sigh. If that were to be the last sight I saw on earth before I passed away, General Sephiroth's nude body wetly glistening in the light of the late afternoon sun, then it was certainly a sight I was happy to take to Heaven with me.

With a sinking heart I watched him walk away, strolling over the hot sand barefoot as if it didn't even burn the sensitive soles of his feet. I didn't want him to leave me. I would have rather died enfolded in the closeness his arms. Not lonely and alone, sat here in some shallow pool, with a hard on……

_Although, I wasn't entirely alone….._

The sound of splashing water made me only too aware of the other boy in the pool with me. I closed my eyes, shutting him out. If I couldn't see him, he couldn't see me. It almost worked.

I felt the deliberate splashing of wetness over my face, as Button Boy kicked water over me.

"You feel well enough to play now?" he asked. "You want a little tussle while the Generals not here?"

I wiped the water from my face with one hand, still keeping my eyes tightly closed. I thought that, if I ignored him, he might go away. My erection certainly did…..

"Ah, you won't be so tired later tonight," Button Boy said, throwing himself back into the pool, splashing me all over again.

I opened one eye and watched as he waded off. His small little ass was nothing in comparison to the Generals. Whereas the Generals was pert and round, and oh so grabbable, the brown haired boys was hairy and pimply. Not nice to look at, at all. I would so much rather run my hands over the soft, smooth skin of the silver haired General's rear any day.

I felt myself blushing, wondering where on earth these thoughts about men's bums had suddenly come from. Up until coming on this mission, and the General taking me in his arms and kissing me, and stretching half naked in the morning sun, and sitting behind me totally naked…..Up until then, I'd never had one single thought of what it would be like to be touched by a man.

By now, that was all I _could_ think about. And it was just the one man I was interested in……..

A flash of silver hair caught my opened eye, and I looked to where the General had disappeared to. He was returning. My heart lurched, and both my eyes flew open as my mouth broke into a welcoming smile. He hadn't left me to die by myself……

_Then I noticed he hadn't returned alone ….._

With him were the two men in whose care he had given Button Boy. Neither of them looked happy to see the brown haired boy again. In fact, if their faces were anything to go by, the men seemed very angry to see him……I realised then, for the first time, that perhaps he shouldn't be here with me and the General.

But the look on the men's faces was nothing compared to the look on Button Boys face. He had seen them too, and for a moment he simply stood there, his jaw open, his eyes bulging. Then, with a small strangled sob, he tried to quickly get out of the water. The water must have impeded him though, for one of the big burly men was upon him and had him in a tight hold before he could even make it out.

I watched silently as the other man approached the boy and bound his arms behind him, and felt quite sorry for him when I saw his stricken face. I felt even more sorrier for him when he tried to get away and one of the men smacked him.

"Little fucker. Get me into trouble with the General would you?"

It wasn't a soft smack either, and Button Boy began to struggle as they hauled him away. He was cussing and swearing, crying and pleading. He looked beseechingly towards the General…but to no avail.

The General barely gave his plight a second thought, just instructed one of the men to pick up the boys belongs and take them away with him, which he did, before following the sounds of the screams that were becoming more and more distant….

I hadn't realized it, but my heart was pounding inside my chest. For one crazy moment, I had thought that the men meant to drag me off too! And I also realised, with a sense of guilt, how relieved I felt at being the one left behind in the safe keeping of the General. I knew he wouldn't hurt me….I was the lucky one…..

Although, as General Sephiroth turned back to stare at me, and a slow grin began to spread across his face, I began to wonder just _who_ the lucky one really was……….


	21. Chapter 21

OBSESSION

----------------------------------

Ok, just to let you all know, it's my birthday tomorrow, (Sunday 26th August) and, as a special treat to you all, I wanted to make sure this chapter was out in time for you to celebrate with me! Also, as another little gift to you all, if you go visit my homepage, you will see a picture that MmmMittens drew especially for me! It's a beautiful little pencil sketch...

Now, if you appriciate my gifts to you...pleassssseeeeee, please, leave a review! That can be your birthday gift to me!!!! (Smiles...)

----------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 21

The little blond was still shivering, his teeth still chattering, when I walked back to him. He had wrapped his arms around his body, and his hands were rubbing briskly up and down his chilled skin, trying to warm himself up. His large blue eyes looked up at me beseechingly as I approached him.

I was so thrilled at that look in his eyes. The boy was silently asking for _me_ to warm him up. He wanted me to rub _my_ hands vigorously all over his gorgeous little body.

_I didn't need asking twice. _

Kneeling in the shallow water in front of him, I stretched out my hands and began to brush my fingers up and down his forearms. He immediately stopped his own rubbing, his little hands remaining tightly clenched across his body. I slowly prised his arms open, so I could have better access to his sides.

I rubbed his back, I rubbed his shoulders and I rubbed his chest, before I finally let my hands fall below the surface of the water to rub his thighs. I could feel him quaking beneath my soft touch. I let my rubbing become a massage, and I rolled the smooth skin of his legs under my palms. My thumbs deliberately edged inwards towards his cock, brushing gently against his pubic hair, making their way ever closer with each swirling motion that they did, until……

_He was hard!_

My own cock throbbed into full life, as my thumbs discovered his little secret. _He wanted me as desperately as I wanted him….._

My heart pounded, and my face broke into a smile. I wouldn't disappoint him. I was a renowned lover. He would have the night of his life with me. One he would never forget. The mongrel would have to struggle to make an impression on him after I had finished.

I lowered my head to his, and gently placed my mouth over his quivering lips. He responded at once, his arms reaching up and closing tightly behind my neck like they belonged there. He closed his beautiful eyes, and opened his mouth to me. My tongue plunged in…….

As we kissed, my hands explored his body again. One stroked up and down his spine, the other took a firm hold of his erection, my fingers closing around his hard shaft and pumping him slowly.

He began to buck his hips upwards, in time with the motion of my hand, and soft little groans and moans escaped his throat. His breathing was becoming faster and his shaking now became trembling, as he melted beneath me.

With just the slightest bit of pressure, I eased him backwards, until he was no longer sitting up but laying down, his bottom half submerged in the water of the oasis, his top half on the dry sand. Our lips still connected, I eased myself in between his legs, spreading his knees apart and pressing my body down to cover his.

The hand that had been travelling his spine now took possession of his nipples, twisting and pinching the rosy nubs to hard firm peaks. I rolled the small pert pieces of flesh between my fingers, revelling at how they reacted to my teasing touch. I tweaked at them even harder, to see if they would go even more rigid. _They did!_

Tearing my mouth from his, I latched onto one of the protruding bits of fleshy tissue, capturing it between my teeth and clamping down harshly, drawing a gasp of pure bliss from him. He thrust upwards with his lower body, and his hands clawed at my shoulders, his fingernails digging into my skin with his passion.

I was even more pleased_……He liked it rough like me….._

My hard cock pressed down against his flat stomach, and as I began to suck and chew earnestly on the tasty morsel in my mouth, I grinded myself against him, letting him know I was ready and willing to take him to paradise.

He threw his head back, exposing that gorgeous creamy smooth neck of his, and I let my mouth release his nipple and instead travel upwards, planting tiny little kisses all the way, until I reached his throat. Then, after an exploratory lick, I sucked hard. I wanted to mark him again….and again….and again…..

With his eyes still closed, the little cadet was making the most delicious sounds as I continuously bit him. Little soft whimperings and pants of pleasure issued from his mouth, as he thrashed about under me. His fingers gripped tightly the tops of my arms, and his feet sank into the water bogged sand, as he dug down with his heels and jerked his slim, youthful body up against mine.

His abandon was driving me wild. I knew I couldn't wait any longer.

Taking control of his divine mouth once again, I placed a hand behind his shoulder, ready to help me with my plunge inward. The other I placed around my solid cock, guiding my erection to his tiny hole.

As the blunt tip of my penis began to nudge at his entrance, his eyes flew open. I paused, as I watched him panting, trying to draw breath to speak.

"I…..I'm glad. I'm really glad you're going to be the first one to take me, sir. Please…..Please be gentle with me……"

_My world stopped spinning………_

"What did you say?" I asked, disbelievingly. There I was, poised and ready to fuck his brains out, and he was telling he was…….._A VIRGIN?_

No…No way…..That could not be possible. There was no way on earth this boy was a virgin. If he were a virgin as he claimed, then I was a saint. Did he think I was a fool? Did he not know that I knew about his trysts with the mongrel? This had to be some sort of erotic game he was playing. Like he had played before, when I had almost taken him in the tent, before his boyfriend had come in and spoiled everything. Well, if he liked playing games, he would find out that I did too…..

"So, you're pure and innocent, are you?" I purred. He nodded his head, his eyes never leaving mine for a moment. "Then, no-one has ever done this to you before?" I asked, scooping down and capturing his mouth in a bruising kiss.

After a few minutes, I finally let him come up for air to answer me.

"Well sir….." He was blushing a lovely shade of pink, his little cheeks bright and rosy. Before he could finish what he was saying, I let go of my cock and grabbed his instead, gently applying pressure to his swollen appendage.

"And I suppose no-one has ever done _this_ before either?"

My voice had become thick and husky. I dared him to lie to me, as my eyes bored into his. He turned his pretty face away, unable to stare at me as he spoke.

"There…..There was one person sir, who… touched me, down there."

Ah ha…..I knew it! Here was where he told me about the mongrel…..

"It was a girl I dated from my village. But……but she never kissed me in the same way you kiss me, sir."

_A girl?…….A GIRL!_

I had to give the little cadet credit where it was due. He really put himself wholeheartedly into this role playing game of his. I was surprised at how good an actor he was. With his sweet soft voice and his puppy dog eyes, I could almost believe that he was as virginal as he claimed to be…….Like I said, _almost….._

He would have gotten away with it, if I didn't already know about his love affair with the brown haired cadet. And I bet the mongrel wasn't the only one that had been granted access to his delightful little ass either. I suspected that half the men back at base were pleasuring themselves at night, recalling how and when they had taken him.

But it obviously turned him on, to play the part of a chaste lover, and who was I to disappoint him. This was going to be my night at taking my turn on his ass, and if he wanted to pretend it was his very first time, well…..

Although my cock was heavy and throbbing with need, I moved myself away from his hole and sat back on my heels. He seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, probably glad that I was willing to share in his fantasy.

"Don't worry, pretty cadet," I said, as sexily as I could. "I promise I won't hurt you. Let's start with a little gentle foreplay, shall we?"

He smiled coyly at me, and my cock twitched in response. I looked down at my swelling hardness, which was straining skyward and leaning slightly towards the boy, begging for his attentions. Lifting my head up slowly, I smiled back at him.

"Suck it…."

He looked at me for a moment, before his gaze lowered and he looked instead at the huge erection that was jutting out proudly between my thighs. His mouth opened, and he actually licked at his lips as he gazed hungrily at what I had to offer him.

"General….." he whimpered. "General, sir…..I…I don't know what to do."

So, he wanted to continue his little game did he? Well, I was still more than happy to play along with it.

"Don't worry….I'll show you," I whispered. Shuffling myself back on my knees, I pulled my long hair back over one shoulder and then, placing one hand on the ground beside him to steady myself, I took a hold of his own little erection between the fingers of my other hand.

I pumped him deliberately, slowly, until I heard the little noises he couldn't keep from making. And then, with his wide eyes following me all the way, I lowered my head.

"Ahhhh……"

For a moment, I thought the boy meant to pull away from my oral administrations, so strong was the way his body jerked as I engulfed him completely. But then I realised it was just the sheer pleasure his cock was getting from my mouth encompassing it, that had made his body jolt with pleasure.

His eyes closed and he lay back, whining and panting….gasping for breath.

"Mmmmm…..Mmmmm……Ohhhhhh……"

The noises he made encouraged me to suck harder, to lick faster……to take him deeper down my throat. As I did so, the boy began to leak pre cum….and he tasted delicious, just as I knew he would. Like a hungry man, my mouth worked on the cock that filled it, while the hand that still surrounded it at the base pumped him, getting faster and faster, forcing him to his climax.

"Ahaaaa….."

_I swallowed._

After he had finished ejaculating down my throat, and I had gently licked him clean, he opened his eyes, his blue iris's glazed and unfocused. He had a silly little smile playing on his face, and his chest was heaving as he slowly calmed down.

I sat myself beside him in the shallow water, and spread my legs open wide. Now it was time for him to take care of my needs.

"Your turn," I said. "Just do exactly the same to me as I did to you."

He twisted his head to look down at my cock, gazing at it silently for a while, before compiling.

I felt my own breath hitch in my throat as the boy manoeuvred his slim young body between my powerful, muscular legs. And I watched as, almost as if in slow motion, he dipped down.

He deliberately kept missing my bobbing cock, teasing me. I groaned in frustration.

"Hold it steady with your hand," I growled, my eyes narrowing with lust.

He did as he was told, his tiny hand closing part way around my manhood, too wide for his little fingers to meet with his thumb. "Just squeeze….as hard as you can…..and….pump it up and down….. SLOWER!" I yelped.

He began working me with a steady rhythm. I could tell he had done this before. My cock was pulsing in his grip, the bulbous head seeping cum and spilling downwards. I imagined how it would feel to be taken by his mouth. To be kissed and licked by his dainty pink tongue. Grabbing him by his hair, I imagined no more. After all, there was a limit on how long I could let him go on playing the shy, reluctant virgin.

I forced his head downwards.

At first, he cautiously touched my hard shaft with just the tip of his tongue. But, after a few helpful tugs on his hair, he soon began licking the entire length, teasingly dipping and lapping at the leaking slit.

I fell back onto the soft sand, and my hands twined into the hair on the top of his head, rubbing, smoothing….letting him know he was doing a grand job. It was my turn to make tiny sounds of passion now, as finally he took as much of my long member into his mouth as he could. The sound of him gagging and choking was music to my ears.

It wasn't until I felt him struggling beneath my hands that I realized I was pushing his head down too low for him to cope with. I was alot bigger than what he probably normally had down his throat.

_Ah well, with practice………._

I eased off the pressure, letting him up a little way for air. I was almost ready to come anyway….and I didn't want to waste my precious seed in his gullet. I wanted to implant it in his ass.

Pulling him off me, my cock vacated his mouth with a small 'plopping' sound. He looked up at me, a disappointed look on his face. He would have to wait to taste me fully. There was plenty of time. We had all night…..

Taking a firm hold of him, I placed my hands on his narrow hips, and got him into position, setting him on his hands and knees before me, ready for penetration. He looked back at me over his shoulder, still licking at his lips, still wanting to taste more of my cock. But me and my cock had other plans.

With the saliva he had coated me in, and the fluid that still trickled out, I had no need for the use of lube. Besides, he was experienced, he would have no need of it.

With my hands either side of his body, I worked my cock in between his ass cheeks and nudged experimentally at his hole. It met with resistance, and I recalled how tight he had been when I had entered him with my fingers.

I couldn't wait to feel this exquisite tightness clamping around my erection and so, without further ado, I pushed into his unyielding little hole with force…..Only….He was tight around the head of my cock…much, much, much too tight….

His cry of anguish made me pause for the second time that night…..and rather than penetrate him any deeper, I looked at his face. He had his eyes scrunched up, and tears were leaking from the corners and trailing down the sides of his little cheeks, falling to the floor. There was a thin trickle of blood seeping out from his bottom lip, where he was biting down hard in an effort not to cry out loud…..

My brain, torn between my cock wanting to plunge fully into him, and my mind wanting to know why he was crying, was trying to give me a message…….

Suddenly, that message hit me right between the eyes.

He really _WAS _a virgin?……………


	22. Chapter 22

Obsession

-----------------------------

Thank you once again to all my marvellous reviewers! You are all so wonderful...That last chapter of Sephiroths generated over 45 responses...Lets see if Clouds chapter can match it!!!!

Oh, and feeling brave here, I've decided to post this story at the Adult FanFiction site, but...I'm changing the names and adding it to the original section...I'm just curious to see how it does without people knowing its based on Final Fantasy VII...Don't panic Stephy, none of the hot stuff has been tampered with lol...

---------------------------------------

Chapter 22

I pulled my knees up close to me, and hugged them tightly. The chill night air that was springing up affected my naked body, and I had to rub at my arms in an attempt to get rid of the goose-bumps that covered them. I didn't want the General thinking I had them because I was scared of him or something…..Which I was, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

He came towards me purposefully, and I looked up at him, wondering what was going to happen now we were alone together. Did he want me to get up and start a fire to warm him? Did he want me to prepare and cook his meal? Or did he want………

My mind blanked out, and stopped thinking altogether, when he knelt down in front of me and started rubbing my arms for me. I automatically stopped and let him continue, his hands briskly and efficiently going up and down and across my skin, chasing away the goose-bumps, but leaving a tingling sensation in their place.

It felt like my skin was coming alive…..sharp little electrical pulses surged down to the very tip of my toes, as his hands roamed my upper torso. I was definitely becoming warmer, and it had nothing to do with his attempt at fighting off the chill weather.

When his hands went below the surface of the cold water, and his fingers touched the tops of my legs, I almost wanted to get up and away so he wouldn't know what was happening to me…..

_I was getting an erection! _

His harsh, brisk rubbing became softer, more tender, his fingers stretching wide apart and kneading my flesh gently. His thumbs….Oh god, his thumbs. He was using them to draw little circles around on the inside of my thighs and, with each and every turn, he was getting closer and closer to my little secret….Only, it wasn't so little any more! My cock was standing rampant and tall, just begging to be touched by him. The more his thumbs travelled closer to it, the higher and prouder it protruded.

My breath hitched in my throat as he finally made contact. I stared at him nervously, wondering what he would do. Would he be angry at me for getting excited, when all he had been trying to do was help? Or would he laugh at me, for daring to even think that way about him?

I was amazed when he smiled at me. I was even more amazed when he bent his head to mine and kissed me…..He wasn't angry! That had to be a good sign, didn't it? I was so relieved he wasn't cross with me, I couldn't help myself…. I threw my arms around him and kissed him back.

If he seemed surprised at my reaction, he didn't say anything. He just continued to kiss me, and his hands continued to rub up against my body, only now, they travelled faster, and the rubbing became firmer and harder. My toes curled with the deliciousness of it, and when one of his hands closed around my hard cock and began to do to me what I always did to myself in the privacy of my own bunk, I thought I'd died and gone to heaven! I pushed myself into his tight hold, wanting him to squeeze tighter, wanting him to go faster….

Still holding onto me, still kissing me, he nudged me back so I was laying down flat. Then he forced my knees apart and lay down over the top of me. The soft gritty sand gave way beneath the weight of our two bodies, and I sank a little lower into its depths as it shifted to accommodate us.

The hand that he had used to rub my back now went to my chest, and his fingers played with my nipples, tweaking and squeezing them painfully, making them stand out like they do in winter, when I'm cold. Even though he was hurting me, I didn't care. All I cared about was that he continued kissing me…..And the pain felt nice, in a funny sort of way.

Or it did…..Until he removed his soft lips from mine and instead planted his mouth firmly on my one of my extended nipples, his teeth biting down, hard.

I barely managed to stop the cry of anguish that burst out. I tried vainly to push away from the hurting he was causing me, my hands pummelling at him to try to and make him stop. He wouldn't…..and all I could do was to grip him tightly as he continued to munch on my poor abused flesh.

The pain was getting really bad, and I tossed my head back wildly, thumping it into the sand behind me, hoping and praying for him to let me go. I was terrified that he was actually going to bite it off completely.

But he didn't. Instead, his mouth suddenly released its painful hold on my ill-treated nub, and he began to trail tender little kisses upon me, pecking me softly, gently…… until he latched like a leech onto my neck.

Over and over he bit me, sucking and sucking and not stopping until he was happy with the size of the love-bite he was working on, checking each and every one, sucking some more on it if he didn't think it big enough, before moving onto another area of unmarked skin once he was satisfied. I knew I was going to be covered in them, that my throat was going to be black and blue by the time he was finished, but I didn't care because, the more he marked me, the more I wanted to _be _marked.

Those tingly shooting pangs of shuddering electricity were coursing through my body once again, and I twisted and turned my head, revealing as much of my neck to him as I could. I wanted him to mark my neck, and my chest, and my belly and my legs. I wanted him to do to me everything that he had done with his lover, Lieutenant Pike. I wanted……

But that was the trouble. I didn't _know_ what I wanted. I didn't know what lovers did. All I knew for sure was that, what he was doing now was so nice, so pleasurable, that I didn't ever want him to stop. I didn't care that the marks would be seen by everyone. I didn't care what anyone would think about it. I just wanted him to claim every inch of my body with those luscious lips of his.

And I almost sang with joy, as his mouth sought mine out once again…as he began kissing me deeply, passionately. Behind my closed eyes, I was dreaming of a future like this with him, held eternally in his strong arms, breathing in the scent of him, drowning in his embrace…..

My eyes, so tightly closed, now sprang open as I felt something bumping against my ass. He was trying to push his own hard erection inside me, like he had tried before. I had a decision to make. Did I want him to stop? Or…..Did I want him to claim me totally, to make me his….forever?

I knew, without doubt, which it was……

"I……I'm glad," I breathed, gazing up at him. "I'm really glad you're going to be the first one to take me, sir. Please….Please be gentle with me…….." I begged, recalling the last time he had tried to penetrate me. I knew it was going to hurt. And I also knew the pain that I'd felt as he'd chewed on my nipple was going to be nothing compared to what I was going to go through as he took my virginity. I just wanted him to at least _try_ and make it bearable……

"What did you say?" he asked me, his silver eyebrows raising. I was about to repeat myself when he carried on. "So, you're pure and innocent are you?" I nodded, glad he understood, and he continued. "Then, no-one has ever done this to you before?"

His lips came crashing down on mine in a jarring kiss, his tongue thrusting inside my mouth, his opening and closing jaws taking complete control over me. I was breathless by the time he raised his head, and I struggled to remember the question he had asked me. Something to do with someone else kissing me?

How could I admit to him that I'd never, ever, been kissed like that before, and certainly not with the use of tongues? Would he think of me as undesirable if I admitted that to him? I had to take that chance, embarrassing as it was.

"Well sir….."

He cut me off, as one of his hands shot out and his fingers wrapped around my swollen cock, squeezing it and making it swell some more.

"And I suppose no-one has ever done _this _before either?" he teased.

Now this really _was_ embarrassing. It was like he knew about that shameful time I has tried to seduce that big titted girl, and had failed miserably. So, if he knew about it, it was pointless of me to lie about it.

"There…..There was one person sir, who….touched me, down there," I admitted. "It was a girl I dated from my village. But…..but she never kissed me in the same way you kiss me, sir," I hastened to add. For that was true, her kisses hadn't excited me half as much as his kisses did. After my admission, he let go of me and sat back, a strange expression on his face.

"Don't worry, pretty cadet," he said finally. "I promise I won't hurt you. Let's start with a little gentle foreplay, shall we?"

Pretty? He thought I was pretty? I'd never been called pretty before. I found I liked it, especially coming from him. I smiled at him…..and he smiled back at me.

"Suck it…." he ordered.

Huh? What was he talking about? Suck it? Suck what? _Ohhhh……._

My confuddled brain suddenly understood what he meant, as my eyes focused on the huge penis extending out from his groin. As if to emphasis that it was indeed his cock he wanted me to suck, the organ in question oozed out a tiny amount of pre-cum from the small slit of its head. I wanted to bend down and wipe it off, to smear it between my fingers, to raise it to my nostrils and smell it, to put my finger to my mouth and taste it, but… I wasn't sure if that was what I had to do….He'd said suck it.

"General," I whispered, hating having to admit to my ignorance. "General, sir…… I ….I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry….I'll show you," he whispered back.

I watched mesmerized as, throwing his beautiful hair over his shoulder with one hand before balancing himself, he caught hold of my hard cock in his other hand and began to jerk me off. My hard little erection was beginning to ache. I wanted so badly to cum. I looked at him, silently begging him to remove his clenched fingers. I didn't want to soil his hand. I even tried to tell him, but my words just wouldn't come out the way I wanted them to. Every time I opened my mouth to speak, my tongue betrayed me, and instead of coherent words, a moan or a gasp came out instead.

Suddenly he stopped. I thought he was going to release me, but instead, his fingers tightened even harder around my shaft, pulling the skin down close to the base, his hand brushing against my pubic hairs. The head of my cock was now pulled tight, the mushroomed belled top looking painfully red. Then slowly, very slowly, the General dipped his head towards it.

"Ahhhh……."

Never in my life, had I experienced such a feeling of bliss as I did at that precise moment. As the Generals mouth closed around my cock, and as his lips sealed themselves over the tip of my erection, my whole body shook from head to toe. It was the most fantastic, indescribable feeling in the world. All I knew was, my cock felt enclosed, warm. And as his mouth moved up and down on me, his tongue was leading the way, pressing against my hardness, licking and swirling. I was lost in the sheer pleasure of it all.

"Mmmmm…..Mmmmm…..Ohhhhh……."

I was making stupid little noises, but I didn't care. All I cared about was what he was doing to me, the feelings and sensations he was giving my body. I'd never known anything like this before, and I didn't ever want him to stop. But all too soon I felt the familiar feelings of an impending ejaculation. I tried to fight it, I tried so hard. But nothing was going to stop my body reacting to what was being done to it.

"Ahaaaa……."

It felt _so_ good! I flopped back listlessly into the sand and water, trying to remember to breath, trying to remember where I was….who I was…..

Slowly I became aware of the Generals presence, as he removed himself from in front of me, and sat down instead beside me.

"Your turn," he said. "Just do exactly the same to me as I did to you."

His words caused me to turn to look at him, to gaze at his still hard cock. This would be easy, I told myself. If he could do it, so could I……

I knew that I was supposed to be in front of him, like he had been with me, so I struggled up from my reclining position and settled myself in between his spread knees. And then I lowered my head down to take him into my mouth, slowly like he had done, but….His cock wouldn't stay still! Every time I tried to close my lips over the tip of it, it would sway out of reach the other way……

"Hold it steady with your hand," the General snarled, in a gruff voice.

Panicking, thinking I was doing it all wrong, I did as he commanded, and took hold of his erection. He was huge! When I wrapped my fingers around myself, my fingertips touched my thumb. Not so with the General….there was a gap in between my digits where I couldn't reach all the way around.

"Just squeeze, as hard as you can, and pump it up and down," he instructed me. I did as I was told, pumping his hard cock furiously, the way I always did to mine.

"SLOWER!" he yelled out. I knew what he meant by his cry. He was about to cum, and he wanted the experience to last for longer. I understood that, so I slowed down and pumped him how I pumped myself when I knew others were awake and might hear me.

I had thought he was content with my hand administrations, until he suddenly took hold of me by my hair and yanked my face down towards his cock. I guess that was his way of telling me it was my turn to suck him now.

With his hand still firmly attached to my head, I tried to remember exactly what it was he had done to me. Had he licked me first? Or had he simply opened his mouth and taken my cock in? I honestly couldn't recall. But I did remember his tongue touching my hardness, and the way it felt as it slathered up and down my member. That had felt good. So, hesitating a little in case I had it wrong and got shouted at, I closed my eyes and stuck my own tongue out.

His cock felt warm to my wet tongue, and the skin rolled strangely as I touched it tentatively, unsure of what to do. I began to lick downwards, but a sharp pull on my hair indicated to me that the General wanted me to lick upwards instead. I did so, dragging my tongue all the way up his long shaft to the tip. Another tug at my hair indicated that he now wanted me to go all the way back down. I obeyed, and as soon as I got to the bottom, I began to work my way back up, being rewarded for doing so by having no pull on my hair.

_I could do this!_

Lapping up and down a few times, I became more brazen, and decided to find out what the bulbous head of his cock was like to lick. My tongue had discovered all the ridges and bumps of his shaft, now it yearned to know what the rest of him felt like.

Making my way up slowly, taking my time and enjoying the journey, I was elated to discover that the rounded tip was soft and smooth to the touch. I eagerly lapped across the entire top of it……and was disgruntled to discover a particularly nasty tang assault my taste buds. Was this horrid flavour his pre-cum? If so, was mine as un-pleasant to the palette? I licked at the small slit in his swollen crown a few times, just to confirm whether or not it was……_It was._

I wanted to stop. I didn't want to have that revolting taste lingering in my mouth, but I knew the General had managed to stomach it. What was it he had done? Oh yes….He had completely swallowed me down. Perhaps that stopped you tasting the vile essence. Taking a deep breath, I did the same…..

The General had begun to moan now, and I felt proud of myself when I felt his hips rise and fall in time with the motion of my mouth. I was doing alright! With his cock so far at the back of my throat, I could barely taste his pre-cum any more, besides, my mouth was far too busy salivating with being open too wide. He was so big, I had thought for one frightful moment that his girth would split my lips wide apart. But he fitted in…..just.

The tight grip he had on my hair increased again as he suddenly shoved my head downwards, and his thick cock went even further towards the back of my throat. I was aware of the musky scent of the General, as my nose was pressed up tight against his pubic hair, the little silver curls tickling my face. I panicked as he pushed me down again, because this time his hard shaft slid past my tonsils and stopped me from breathing.

My arms flailed the air, and my eyes opened wide….._I never thought I would die this way….._

Suddenly, just before I passed out, he released his hold on me and removed his cock from my mouth without coming. I had let him down. I had failed to do what he asked of me, even after he had taken the trouble to show me what was expected of me. Did that mean, because I didn't like it, he would never do it to me again?

I mourned for my failings. To never experience his lips around me again. It didn't matter that he might never forgive….I would never forgive myself.

His hands upon me brought me out of my woes of sorrow. He was pushing me onto all fours. I stared back at him, my tongue exploring the contours of my mouth, checking to see if indeed my lips had split, to see if I could taste blood. I began to relax. A brief examination was all it took to tell me I hadn't torn in any way.

That feeling of relaxation vanished as soon as I felt him push his cock against my ass. He was right behind me, his fingers digging into the flesh on my hips, his face a mask of concentration as he aligned his rigid member up with my tiny little hole. My breathing became shallow, and I gasped as I waited for the pain I knew was going to come. I didn't have long to wait…..

As he began to bump against me, I was determined not to cry out. I had failed at the blow job, I wouldn't fail him in this. But all my resolutions melted into nothingness as the head of his cock forced its way inside my body, and a cry of agony escaped me.

This time, my tongue definitely tasted blood, as I bit down on my inner lip in an attempt to stop myself from crying out any further. So, this was what it was like to lose your virginity? This intense feeling of pain, of intrusion?

_If I had known beforehand, I think I would have joined a monastery, rather than the army……_


	23. Chapter 23

OBESSION

-----------------------------

Okay, okay, I know what you're all going to say...'About time too,'. I'm so sorry for the long delay but, I agonized over this chapter. I really, really hope I got it right! As always, reviews are much appricated...

-----------------------------------

Chapter 23

I slowly, carefully, extracted the tip of my penis from the boys ass. The rounded knob hadn't even fully penetrated him. I'd stopped just as the widest part of my helmet had breached and stretched his little hole, just as he'd gasped out in pain.

Looking down as my rosy crown withdrew, I was still tempted to just slam it back deep inside of him, to bury myself fully within his body. But then I had to go and look at his face….at his trusting big blue eyes staring back at me. And I couldn't have hurt him for anything….not even my own carnal pleasure.

Easing back on my heels, letting my rapidly softening cock slap back against my thighs, a frown crossed my features.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?" I asked sternly, folding my arms across my chest to prevent my hands from reaching out to his hips, to resist the urge to pull him backwards towards me and impel him good and proper.

"I……I…."

Keeping his gaze fixed on me, he moved his body off all fours, easing himself down in the shallow water, crossing his ankles and drawing his knees up close to his chest and hugging them…..

"You planned to give your virginity to me like a sacrificial lamb, didn't you?" I accused. I may have sounded annoyed, but I was actually quite pleased that this beautiful boy had chosen me to be the one to deflower him. I'd never taken a virgin before….I felt rather honoured.

"I……I…."

He lowered his head and buried his face in the crooks of his arms. He was probably ashamed of himself for using me. And so he should be….I could have really hurt him. A boy's first time should be gentle, tender…something to remember. A smile played on my lips. I could still make it special for him. Standing up, I held out my hand.

"Come on…... Let's make you a man."

He lifted his head, and I saw that his eyes were shimmering with unshed, grateful tears. He accepted my hand, as I knew he would……

Drawing him to his feet, I looked around in the dimming twilight for somewhere to sit. I needed somewhere that would not be too uncomfortable on my ass. I found the perfect spot on a small boulder on the other side of the oasis. Letting go of his little fingers, I settled myself in place, wiggling my butt to make sure I wouldn't slide off. When I was satisfied, I patted my lap.

"Sit," I commanded. Like a naughty little school boy he did so, settling himself down sideways across my legs, keeping his knees tightly shut together, his dainty hands clasped protectively over his manhood. Not quite the way I had hoped he would sit on me, but it was a start.

As soon as his bare bum cheeks had made contact with my skin, I felt myself beginning to harden once again. I put my arms around him and drew him closer towards me, lifting my face up to his, puckering my lips. Without a moments hesitation, he closed his eyes and leaned down to me, his hands now leaving his pubic nest and finding their way to the back of my head, gripping my hair tightly in his fingers. Our lips clashed together, and the boy surprised me by the dominant way his tongue sought possession of mine first.

I liked the way our smooth chests pressed together as we kissed, with both pairs of our erect nipples rubbing against one another's…It sent the familiar bolts of tingling electricity straight down to my toes. Putting a hand behind his neck, I forced my tongue in deeper inside his mouth, pushing it as far to the back of his throat as I could, showing him I was the one in control.

He was gasping and panting for breath by the time I stopped. And he had another erection. His eyes opened slowly, and never moved from my face, not even when one of my hands found his hardness and closed around him. Not even when I began to pump him slowly up and down. My own eyes stared right back at him, wordlessly letting the little cadet see that I enjoyed the touch of him, the feel of him……_Him_

Keeping my eyes locked with his, my other hand cupped his rounded ass cheeks, my fingers deftly squeezing and kneading the warm fleshy curves. Using my knees, I forced him to move a little, so that his little manhole was exposed to my exploring fingertips. Very, very gently, and watching for any sign of discomfort, I slowly inserted the first finger inside him. Apart from his large eyes opening a little wider, there was no evidence of distress, so I added a second one. Again, the boy seemed to take it well, in fact, his eyes now closed, and his head went back a little as he gave a soft moan.

Becoming daring, I inserted a third finger. The grip that had relaxed in my hair now tightened again. I stopped the intrusion, but kept the digit in place, not moving it until I felt him relax, until I felt him begin to buck himself very slightly upon my invading fingers. Then I pushed it all the way in with the others.

The boy's moans became louder, and he brought his head back down, and began kissing me fervently, his hips now bucking faster against my impelled knuckles. Kissing him back just as passionately, I began to scissor the fingers that were up inside his body, preparing his passageway for the penetration that was to follow.

"_Ah, I'm going to...I'm going to..."_

And he did, ejaculating all over the fingers of the hand that I still had tightly clenched around his rod. I put my palm over the spurting liquid coming from his body, catching it up and letting it gather in a small pool. Then, when his tiny frame had finished its spasms of delight, I smeared his precious juice over my own hard erect member, lubricating myself ready for him.

When my cock was fully coated, I licked the remaining fluid from my hand with relish, before carefully removing the fingers that were still buried within the little cadets ass, pushing him gently off my lap.

Standing there, his little deflated cock still dripping, he opened his eyes and smiled at me, that great big beaming smile that I had first fallen in love with. _At me...he was finally bestowing it upon me! _My heart lurched. I had to take him...now.

Placing my hands on the sides of his hips, I turned the boy around so that he had his back towards me. He looked over his shoulder at me nervously.

"Its alright," I told him, smiling. "I just want you to sit back down on my lap again, but this time..." I let one hand drop from his body, and reached instead for my erection. I fisted it, and made sure it was standing rampant, jutting out away from my body. The little blond continued to stare at me, puzzlement in his eyes. Ah yes, I had to remember, he knew nothing about the art of lovemaking.

Taking hold of him with both hands again, I guided him carefully, ass first, down towards me. His fingers gripped tightly to each of my knees, as I positioned him between my open legs. My heart began to hammer uncontrollably as he began the slow descent downwards on his own, his little bottom thrust towards my stomach, his small virgin hole aimed directly at my cock head.

With trembling hands, I steered him in the right direction, and soon I felt the heat of him against my sensitive flesh. My shaking fingers left his sides, and glided down across the smooth peachy skin of his ass globes, my thumbs going into the crack and pulling the cheeks apart, exposing his secret treasure ready for me to plunder.

My little cadet was trembling just as much as me. And he was still staring at me over his shoulder, his big eyes silently looking for guidance. I let my penis nudge gently at his entrance, asking for permission to enter.

"Can you feel me?" He nodded, and I had to take several deep breaths to calm myself before I could speak again, my voice notably raising an octave. "Good. Now, I want you to... slowly...let yourself down on top of me, let me...penetrate you."

He nodded again, then turned his head away, staring out towards the darkening emptiness of the desert. Perhaps I should have turned him to face me, so that I could watch his expression as he lost his innocence to me, but it was too late to do anything now, as I felt him tense his arm muscles, and he lowered himself ever so slightly down, my cock feeling itself caught between his cheeks, perched at the very entrance to him.

I forced my ass back against the hard edge of the stone I was sat upon, trying desperately to allow the boy take the lead in his own deflowerment. I let my fingers roam his body, one hand running up and down an outer thigh, the other soothing over his back and buttocks. I whispered words of encouragement to him.

"You can do it...Take your time...Yes like that, push yourself back like that... Backwards...Now forwards...Ohhh that's it, that's it, the heads in...Well done, well done...Now, just a little bit more...Come on, a little bit further...You can take more of me than that, surely?"

His breathing was coming in short little raspy pants, and his body quivered, bathed in sweat. The sweetest little sounds and noises were issuing from within his throat as, with a final push and a grunt, he lowered himself completely back upon me, until he was finally nestled in my lap, pinned to me by the engorged peg that he had sat himself upon. I allowed him time to get use to me, to let his body adjust to the intrusion inside him. But not for long. I may have been sat on stone, but I wasn't made of stone...

Placing my arms around his chest, I gripped my wrists in my hands, and thrust myself upwards sharply. He threw back his head, almost smacking me in the face, and let out a surprised yelp. I smiled. _And he had thought my cock was in as deep as it could go... _He had so much to learn, and I was glad I was the one that he had chosen to teach him. I was even more glad that we had the whole night ahead of us in which he could learn his lessons...and learn them well.

As he began to relax, as his gorgeous body started to respond and he began to slowly, tentatively, ease himself up and down my shaft, I lost all restraint. With a snarl of pure lust, I simultaneously bit down hard on the side of his neck, while my hands rose up and my fingers pinched harshly at his nipples. He gave a surprised little squeak, and his ass muscles constricted around my deeply buried member. The pain of the tightness of him, the heat of his insides enclosing me, the sensation as he slipped even further down upon me...all resulted in me coming before I was ready.

I sat there and held him tight, my fingers frozen in their painful grip on his sensitive nubs, my hips pushed upwards, as I strained to get as far inside him as I could, to pump my seed deep within his ass. I could feel my cock throbbing and pulsating, delivering the precious sap into his body, through its slit.

Breathing heavily, my tight hold on him lessened in time with my cocks deflatement. All too soon, my limp member slipped from his ass, the juices inside him running out, trailing down in between my legs. I dropped my forehead onto his back, catching my breath. It may have been short...but it had most definitely been sweet!

He turned his head around to look at me again, and I raised my eyes to gaze at him. The look on his face was sheer heaven to behold. I may not have witnessed his becoming a man as I took him, but now I could see his eyes no longer held that look of boyish wonder. Instead, he looked like a lust hungry wolf...and I was his prey...

"Do it again," he commanded softly, standing up and turning to face me. "Make me cum again, please sir." I looked at the boys groin. He was hard for an unbelievable third time, his cock bobbing and straining upward. I watched as he grinned, and his fingers slipped around his own hardness. I watched as he began to masturbate himself. And I felt myself harden again, especially when, in the moonlight, I saw my sperm glistening its way down the insides of his thighs.

I reached a hand around to the back of his ass, my fingers sliding over the still warm liquid that was escaping him, feeling at his hole for any damage I may have done. There didn't appear to be any. No tears, no rips. No blood.

The cadet seemed to enjoy my probing of his body, for he began to try and impel the fingers that were assessing him. With a chuckle, I slapped his rump and stood up. The night air was getting chilly. I would take him next in the comfort and warmth of the shelter. Besides which, my own ass felt as if it were getting bruised from the rough surface it had been sat upon.

Removing his hand from his stiff little member, I wrapped my own fingers around his hardness, and thus led him forward. With a smile like a Cheshire cat, he willingly followed. Not that he had much choice, the tender position he was in...

Leading him by his erect cock, I took him back to the canvas tent that was softly illuminated by the suspended lamp inside, and closed the door behind us. It was a shame there was no way to lock or secure it but nothing, no intrusion by anyone, was going to stop me this time. I had finally claimed the little cadet as my own. I had marked him, and implanted within him my seed. And I was about to do so again.

Only _this_ time, I was going to enjoy the experience and make it last. This time, I could be rough and assertive. Strife was no longer a frightened, inexperienced, shy virgin boy. I had made him into a man. So now he would take it, like a man...

Laying down on top of the warm fleecy bedroll, I reached for my little cadet, and dragged his naked form down beside me. I let my hands roam his body while my mouth set about his lips. He really seemed to enjoy kissing. I simply enjoyed everything about him. His taste, his touch, his smell...

Still attached to my face by his lips, the blond pushed himself up on top my body. Then, rather boldly, his mouth left mine and went to my neck, where I felt him begin to suck at my flesh. He was trying to mark me. He was trying to become the dominant one. I couldn't have that. I would have to teach my new lover where his place was to be in this relationship.

Flipping him over roughly I pinned him down on his back, forcing his arms high above his head, holding his hands tightly within the grip of mine. I crushed my body weight down on top of him, my legs spread either side of his small frame, thrusting my pelvis forward, letting him feel my hardness against his soft stomach. Then I lowered my head, and with a snarl I bit him, even though there wasn't much skin left on his throat that hadn't already been marked.

He groaned, and his eyes closed, his hips bucking. I could feel his erection slicking against me, leaving a trail of pre-cum upon my skin. I moved my body a little, so our two hard cocks could kiss each other. The wetness leaking out of us mingled together, and I felt myself stiffen even harder at the intimacy of the action.

Gripping both his slim wrists in the grasp of one of my hands, my free hand now travelled downwards to meet our rigid members. Lifting myself up just enough to let my hand slide between our bodies, my fingers closed around both shafts, forcing them together even closer and beginning a slow pumping rhythm, squeezing and releasing as I ground my hips up and down against him.

His soft groan became a moan, and his head and spine arched back, his fingers flying opening briefly, before closing back over the ones restraining him, nails digging in as he lost contact with reality. I was taking him out of this world...

Lifting my head, I gazed down at his face. He was biting his lower lip, chewing and sucking on the tender morsel of his mouth as his teeth worried it. His eyes were squeezed tight shut. With a smile, I lay my mouth over his, stopping him from gnawing his own flesh, making him dance with my tongue instead. He ate me as greedily as I ate him.

Even though he pulled on his arms, trying to lower them down, I resisted letting go. I held him there fast. I liked the feel of him beneath me, squirming. I liked it a lot. So much so In fact, I was going to make him squirm some more.

Releasing the fingers I held around our cocks, I slid my hand out and reached for one of his slim lean legs. With very little effort, I placed it around the back of my waist. The boy was a quick learner. Without needing to be told, he lifted his other leg and wrapped it around me, his ankles interlocking, his bottom being raised slightly. Sliding my hand now beneath his lower spine, I supported him, tingles of pure pleasure escalating throughout my body, as I felt him begin to thrust himself up at me, offering me his tight little hole again.

Still locked in our passionate kiss, I let my cum heavy cock find its way to his entrance. My mind spun as I felt the head bump against his hole for the second time that night. My toes scrabbled against the bedding as I fought to find leverage, as I started to thrust and push upwards and inwards. His oh so tight little opening tried to resist me at first, but I persevered until the crown of me slipped inside of him. For just a moment, the kissing stopped, as the blond caught his breath and his big blue eyes flew open. I stopped my thrusting, and I waited until he was ready.

I knew when he wanted me to continue. He slowly began to pump himself upon me, trying to force himself up on my hardness. He relaxed, and I slid forward.

Keeping my eyes open, watching the exquisite emotions playing on his face, I plunged in, sinking my entire length inside his hot, firm body in one swift motion. He cried out, but not in pain. The sound that burst from his throat was one of pure passion. Almost animalistic, it brought out the beast in me, and set it free.

Releasing his captured hands now, I gripped his hips, lifting his lower half with me as I raised myself up to my knees. With his legs still securely wrapped around me, only his shoulders and his head remained flat against the floor, as I pummelled my hardness in to him. The force of my jerks was surely giving him blanket burns, but I didn't care. All I cared about was the way my cock felt, burning up inside him. The friction his tightness caused was undeniably addictive.

I slowed myself down. I wanted to savour the feeling. I wanted to stay inside him forever. Instead of the mindless jerking and pumping I had been doing, I slid in deep and slipped out long, almost to the point of extraction. Then I held myself like that for a few seconds, just barely in him, before beginning the deliberate, torturous slide back in again.

"More... Oh please more..."

The boys panting and cries of ecstasy were what finally threw me over the edge. That, and the way he gripped my forearms with unbelievable strength in his fingers. The way he began to push and thrust at me, his heels digging into the small of my back, forcing me to go in deeper, to stay inside longer.

My cock was overheating. I needed to release myself. The pain in my balls because I refused to let them spill their content was becoming unbearable. Hoisting the boy up just a little higher, I began to pound into him in earnest, the sound of flesh upon flesh echoing into the night. Thanks to the pre-cum that was spilling out of me, and the cum that had already been deposited from my first taking of him, the rough ride that I gave now wasn't nearly as painful as it could have been.

_He would still feel sore in the morning though..._

Leaning low over him, I forced myself in up to the hilt, my public hair brushing up against his tender skin. And I froze in that position, as wave after wave of spunk shot out of my deeply embedded cock, and flooded his insides. My hard shaft throbbed and pulsed, releasing my seed and depositing the creamy fluid up high into his tight little body. His inner muscles spasmodically clenched around my pulsating member, milking me of every last drop.

He gave a little whimper, and one of his hands took their tight grip off my arm, and clutched instead around his still hard erection. He pumped at himself like a madman, tossing his head side to side, murmuring and still trying to impel himself on my softening cock. I took pity on him, and let the fingers of my hand join around his pumping ones. With my added grip, he soon spilled, the low murmurings he was making becoming gobbledygook.

Carefully extracting myself from his still gripping tightness, I lay on my back beside him, panting hard. And with an arm across my eyes to stop the room from spinning, I slowly calmed my erratic heart beat down. I had never, ever, cum like that in my lifetime. No other man had ever left me with a dry throat at the end of a good tumbling before. I was still pulling in heaving breaths through my mouth.

He moved, curling into me, his entire little body shaking. He was muttering again.

"So good...So good..."

I held him in my arms, stroking him, soothing him. I _was_ good. He couldn't have lost his virginity to a better person. Although, I guess I might have been a bit too much for a beginner...

A smile crossed my face as I cuddled him. He had given me a memory I would hold with me for a lifetime. Each little moan and groan of pleasure was etched in my mind. Every thrust of his body as I pumped into him was permanently sealed within my brain, waiting for me to recall whenever I wanted to. But I'm a greedy man. And I wanted more memories, so I took him, several times and in several different positions. I certainly made the most of the night I had with the boy.

And in the morning, in the safety of the small shelter, my body wrapped and warmed by his entwining limbs, I brushed a stray strand of blond hair from his sweat damp face, and gazed contentedly down at him. He had learnt so much from me in so few short hours. But I still had so much more I wanted to teach him. There was still so much for him to know.

But a worry began to gnaw at me. What if...what if, now that I had awakened his passions, he sought out another teacher? What if he didn't want me? What if he went to the mongrel?

I was suddenly surprised to feel a knot of pain deep within my guts. I had never felt this feeling before. I was confused. Why should I care who the boy choose to bed with? Why should it bother me so much who he let shag him?

Looking back at the little cadet as he stirred within my arms though, took away all the pain, all the confusion, in an instant.

_I was in love..._

The realization left me feeling helpless, happy, worried and ecstatic, all in one go. Did the boy feel the same way about me? Gazing down onto his sleeping form, there was nothing to indicate how he felt about me. Well, apart from the amount of cum all over him, which showed he at least loved my body!

I set my mind and made a decision. I would _make_ this boy love me. I would take him, night and day if I had to, on our journey back to the base camp, if it would prove to him that I was the one for him to spend his eternity with. I didn't ever want to see him in the arms of another man.

Keeping this lovely, lovely boy who had just discovered his own sexual attraction, away from all those randy men back at base...that was now going to be my...

Obsession...


	24. Chapter 24

Obsession

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well everyone...as Porky Pig would say, 'Th..Th...That's all Folks' lol.

To absolutely everyone who read and reviewed, I bless each and every one of you from the bottom of my heart. It's you that kept this story going as long as it did... I couldn't have done it without all your fantastic words of encouragement! Oh, and for those that are interested, the picture on my homepage is the one that inspired me to write Obsession in the first place...Take a look, let me know what you think...

Seasons Greetings to everyone who reads this final chapter, this is my gift to you all, and remember...if you want to leave a gift for me, a review would be wonderful!

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 24

I bit back a sob of relief, as the General pulled himself out and away from my body. The outer ring of my bottom still smarted where he'd pushed himself in, but at least the pain was slowly easing off, now that he had withdrawn. Turning to look over my shoulder, I was about to thank him for releasing me when...

"Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?"

The General sounded annoyed. He had his arms folded, and a scowl on his face.

"I...I..." didn't understand. I thought I had done. He'd only pulled away from me because I was a virgin? Didn't he like virgins? Something else I seemed to have failed him in then, I thought.

Feeling exposed in the way I was positioned there, my vulnerable ass still on show, I eased myself off my hands and knees and sank my bottom into the water, wincing as the coldness of it soothed the burning sensation between my ass cheeks, but not quite managing to stop the burning humiliation on my face cheeks. To try and cover up my embarrassment and shame, I hugged my legs up to me for comfort, and as a shield to hide my nudity.

"You planned to give your virginity to me like a sacrificial lamb, didn't you?"

"I...I..." hadn't planned on giving him my virginity at all. I was more than happy with the touching, the playing, the kissing. Especially the kissing. Thinking again of his soft lips on mine, his tongue flicking around the insides of my mouth, our jaws opening and closing, our hands wandering...I found my floundering erection bobbing back up again, and I lowered my head to my arms, to stifle the groan of dejection I was feeling. _It wasn't going to get taken care of..._

"Come on…... Let's make you a man."

The Generals words had me lifting my eyes to his. Was he serious? He was going to give me relief? I reached out and grabbed the hand that was held out in front of me, excited, wondering which way he would do it. Would he jerk me off? Or would he suck me? I especially liked that way. It was his lips. I got hard just thinking about them. There was something so special, so sensual, about his mouth.

A little bemused, I let him take me around the shallow pool of water to some rocks on the opposite side to the shelter. His hand was warm in mine, and I missed its heat when he took it away, sitting himself on top of one of the flatter rocks, and patting his legs when he had gotten himself comfortable.

"Sit," he ordered.

There wasn't really anywhere else for me _to_ sit, apart from his legs, and by his tapping upon them, I guessed that meant that was where I was supposed to go. So I did, sitting myself down like a child that has gotten to see Santa Claus. Only, I was a naked boy with a hard on sitting on Santa's knee, and no way did I want him to see _that..._so I covered myself up with my hands. The General's arms went around me, and he held me tightly. Then he turned his face up to me, and offered me just what I would have wished Santa for...his lips!

All my Christmases, all my birthdays, seemed to have come at once, and I took his gift to me willingly. Grabbing his long, beautiful hair I pulled it, while thrusting my tongue deep inside as he opened his lips wide, claiming his mouth as mine.

His hands seemed to be all over my body, moving quickly from one part to the next. One minute they were cruising the top half of me, one hand stroking my upper back, the other held possessively at the nape of my neck, the next minute they were travelling downwards, caressing my spine, rubbing my thighs.

All too soon the kiss stopped. The General removed his wonderful lips and I just sat there, still feeling the linger of his mouth upon me, my own lips still warm where his had been pressed up tight against mine.

I opened my eyes, and stared down into his beautiful green ones. Everything about the man was beautiful. I couldn't believe my luck. Normally so ill fated, I couldn't believe that he thought I was worthy of attention from him, for being allowed kisses from him.

My cock was worthy of attention too, it seemed, and I sat there, afraid to move in case he took his hand away, as I felt his fingers close around my stiffness. I gazed at him in adoration, as he began torturously stroking me...not hard and fast like I always did to myself, but slow and controlled, sending wave after wave of ecstasy shuddering through my body. Having someone else wank you was _so _much better than masturbating on your own...

His other hand slid around to my butt, and he squeezed and dug his fingers into my soft flesh. I thought at first it would hurt, the hard way he was rubbing and massaging the fleshy globes of my ass, but actually...it was quite nice. I liked it. I wasn't too sure though, when he manoeuvred me back off his lap a little ways and insisted on pushing a finger inside me, adding another finger once the first one had slid in.

But I soon relaxed, as his fisted hand continued with its ministrations to my needy cock. Truth be told, having him administer attention to both my private body parts at one and the same time felt...pretty darn good.

While enjoying the pleasurable sensations flooding me, I became aware of a slightly more painful prodding at my behind. I gripped hold of the General. I knew what he was doing. He was adding yet another finger to my body. A part of me wanted to panic, but another part of me thought, if it was this good with two of his fingers in me...think how much better it would be with three!

He stopped when it was partly in me. I was grateful, for I needed the time to catch my breath. My head was spinning and my world was turning upside down. But even with all these new emotions flooding me, I was slowly becoming aware of something else. I knew, somehow, that I needed to move, that I wanted his fingers to go inside of me deeper...further. He still remained unmoving, so I took it upon myself to stir, just the barest, tiniest of motions, just so I could get back the exquisite feeling that was flitting away from my grasp.

As his third finger entered me fully, I felt stretched, stuffed...excited. The delightful heat washing over me now reached my cock, and I felt it swell and pulsate.

My head was spinning, my heart was racing...and I wanted more. I claimed his lips.

I wanted really, to talk to him, to tell him to push inside me harder...to force his fingers farther...to keep increasing the pleasure that was building up inside of me. But I knew the words would never have come out coherent. So instead of moving my jaws to speak, I moved my jaws to kiss his face off.

His kissing me back, the way his fingers were spreading inside my body, the way my inners radiated...

"_Ah, I'm going to...I'm going to..."_

Shuddering, I shot off the biggest ejaculation of my young life. There seemed to be no end to the pumping and pulsating of my cock, as it propelled my cum out of its slit with such force the General had to cup his hand over the end to stop the mess flying everywhere.

My body was shaking with the force of my orgasm, and it was on unsteady feet that I found myself, as the General slid his fingers out, and removed me from his lap. I had never felt so happy and content in my life, and I couldn't prevent the stupid grin that was spreading over my face as I turned to thank him.

I didn't get a chance to say a word though, as the General took a hold of my hips and turned me around, facing away from him. I glanced back around to see what he was up to.

"Its alright," he said, a smirk on his face. "I just want you to sit back down on my lap again, but this time..."

My eyes followed as he lowered a hand and began to pump his own organ. His erection was huge, much much bigger than mine had been. I felt quite intimidated when I saw it grow even larger as he stroked at it, the purple blue head and the underneath darker veins swelling in size even as I watched. The sheer size of it frightened me, and yet, at the same time, as I stood and watched him masturbate himself, I began to get that tingly, electrical buzz spreading throughout me again.

It was like a million tiny pin prinks seared my skin when he touched me again, his hands pulling me down gently, unresistingly backwards. I had to hold on tightly to his knees in an effort to stop myself from simply plonking back into his lap, falling onto his meaty rod.

With the persistent touch of his hands upon me, I lowered myself down, until I felt the tip of his hard protruding member touch my backside. I braced myself, my arms shaking under the strain of holding my body away from him. I couldn't afford to lose my grip, not knowing what was right underneath me.

As soon as the Generals rampant flesh touched me, he let go of my hips and used his hands to open my bottom up. I stared at him, frozen in place, as I felt him begin to poke at my hole with his cock.

"Can you feel me?" he asked.

How could I _not_ feel him, I thought, as the oversized head of him continued to push and prod at my opening. I dared not open my mouth to reply, in case I begged him not to do this. So I simply nodded instead.

"Good. Now, I want you to... slowly...let yourself down on top of me, let me...penetrate you."

He was giving me an order, and I had no other choice but to obey. That's what I tried to tell myself anyway, but as I felt his wetted cock touch again the outside of my ass, I shivered in delightful anticipation. I wanted this...yet I didn't want this. I was scared. But only because I knew it was going to hurt. And yet, even knowing about the pain to come, I still wanted him to take me. I still wanted him to go inside of me with that huge weapon of his.

I turned my face away from him. I didn't want him to see my fear and to stop. I had decided. Tonight was the night I lost my virginity. And my heart swelled with pride that I was losing it to a sexy General, and not someone like Buttonboy. Taking a deep breath, I began to lower myself down...

With his hands moving all over my lower body, working me up, making the heat inside me rise again, I pressed my ass down, forcing myself to push upon him. It was hard for me to breathe, my heart pumping against my ribs as I concentrated on trying to get past the pain threshold, forcing myself to relax as my body finally yielded and the tip of him slid inside. I found it was much easier to lift and drop in slow, small dips, rather than to try pushing myself down on him in one swoop. It seemed not to hurt so much that way, my ass seemed to accept the intruding monster the slower I let it enter.

"You can do it...Take your time...Yes like that, push yourself back like that... Backwards...Now forwards...Ohhh that's it, that's it, the heads in...Well done, well done...Now, just a little bit more...Come on, a little bit further...You can take more of me than that, surely?"

Losing ones virginity was bloody hard, painful, work, and by the tone of the Generals voice, he didn't appear to appreciate the effort I was making. Perhaps, by going slowly, I was doing it wrong?

Catching my lower lip between my teeth in an attempt not to cry out, I did what I thought he wanted, and pushed myself determinedly all the way down what was left of his pole, feeling it slide up inside me, going in far deeper than what his fingers had done, the broad shaft widening as it entered, opening me further, making me catch my breath.

For a moment I just settled there on his lap, feeling the strange sensation of his stiff hard cock up inside my body, and panted. My whole world seemed to be focused on what I was sat upon, and for a few minutes I even forgot my own name. I tried to remember what it was. I knew that it began with a C. I would have gotten the rest of it too but then, the bastard moved...

Holding me in a tight grip, making escape impossible, the general propelled his hips upward, sending his cock straight up into my guts. My breath hitched in my throat. I didn't know someone could be penetrated so far, and still live to tell the tale.

I could feel it, every single swollen itch of it, embedded within me. The strange feeling of fullness, the thrilling sensation of stretching... both were giving me an exquisite combination of pleasure and pain, and the clashing of the two conflicting emotions was intensifying all my emotions. I wanted more. I needed more. I wanted to take him into my body totally, balls and all, so I began to move, feeling his pubic hairs brush up against my ass every time I lowered myself back onto him.

The General suddenly emitted a roar. Just the sound of it caused my skin to tingle all over. And as he bellowed, he grabbed one of my nipples in a pinching grip and clamped his teeth down on the side of my throat. The extra pain that the bite and the pinch gave, counter measured with the pleasure pain sensation that I was already receiving from his cock penetrating my ass, caused me to let out a yelp of my own, as I felt my inner muscles clench around his shaft, feeling its invading presence in me ever more intensely.

I sensed a pulsing up inside, a measured tempo, and I knew the General was delivering his hot sperm into my bowels. I felt him as he held himself poised, hips straining upwards, pushing himself deeper, further in. And I waited for him to finish, because I wanted every single drop of him inside me. It was like my butt hole was thirsty for his cum.

As the pressure up inside me eased, and the Generals body relaxed beneath me, I congratulated myself. I'd just had sex. I was no longer a virgin. I had finally lost my virginity, and it had been to a hot, drop dead gorgeous general. I couldn't believe my luck, and as I felt the Generals now soft cock slide from my body, I turned to look at him, smiling.

"Do it again," I begged, as I stood up to face him. "Make me cum again, please sir."

My cock was still achingly hard, and I couldn't wait for the relief I knew was coming. Now it would be _my_ turn to do it to him. It was going to be my cock that was going to pump up inside his ass, and it was my seed that was going to be released inside _his _body.

I didn't think he was going to let me take him. All he did was sit there and stare at me. But the throbbing in my scrotum wasn't going to be denied. My balls needed to find their release, and if he weren't going to let me have him, then I would have to take care of things myself. And so I lowered my hand down to take a hold of my stiff member, and nearly came all over him, as he grabbed hold of my now slippery ass again, his fingers touching me, tormenting the highly sensitized skin around my opening. I wanted them back up in me, to feel that desirable pleasure again, so I pushed myself against them, trying to catch them, trying to make them slip inside.

The General knew what I was trying vainly to do, and he gave a little laugh before smacking my ass. I might have taken offence at that, but then he stood up...and taking my pumping hand off my member, he replaced my fingers with his own, and led me seductively back to the shelter_. Yes!_

Entering the small, dimly lit tent, he lay upon the floor, offering himself to me, and my heart almost stopped. I just stood there, gazing at the perfection of him, until he reached up and pulled me down to his side.

His hands were everywhere, setting me on fire, while his lips, his beautiful, wonderful lips, were busy chewing at mine. I knew I couldn't hold back any longer. I had to take this man. I had to stick my cock in him, like he had done to me. I wanted to feel the friction his hole would offer, to cum while buried deep inside him.

Keeping my mouth clamped on his I climbed on top of him, positioning myself, ready to thrust into him, until a thought crossed my mind. I no longer cared now that everyone would see the markings on my neck, that I hadn't managed to obtain the special cream from Button Boy before his enforced departure and eradicate them. I didn't care because I wanted to mark this man back, like he had done to me. I wanted everyone to know that I, a mere cadet, had given pleasure to _him, _a general.

But no sooner had my lips touched his neck, I found myself being rolled underneath him, my arms being forced above my head and held tight. He was pinning me to the floor, trapping me, stopping me from moving. And I loved it. I loved the dominant way he held me, the forceful way he pushed me down deeper into the floor and pushed his body up against me. I relished the way he restrained me and took control. And when he growled, and bit me for the umpteenth time, pushing his cock into my stomach, letting me know how excited he was, my toes curled up and my stomach released butterflies at the sheer pleasure of it all. I wanted more, so much more. I wanted him to take me, body and soul.

Without being able to help myself, I began to push up to him, to meet his thrusts, feeling our slick lower bodies slide against one another.

He took one of his hands away and lowered it down our tightly moulded bodies, sliding it in between us. The feeling of his fingers pressing against my erection, his hand large enough to encompass us both, squeezing us together, pleasuring us at the same time, was like the most exquisite torture to me. My cock was aching for release, and yet at the same time I didn't want to cum, I didn't want this pleasurable sensation to be over.

Fighting hard against my own body's reactions, I managed to control it, was able to will my balls not to explode. _Let me just enjoy it a little longer...please..._

His kiss was the undoing of me. As he bent his head and captured my mouth, all thoughts of trying to stay in control vanished, and I succumbed to the ardour that infused me. When the General lifted one of my legs around his hips, I quickly raised the other, presenting myself to him, totally forgetting that it was supposed to be _my_ turn taking him.

As soon as he began pushing himself inside me, I tensed up. The pain that his entrance made was bruising, but I knew it wouldn't last. I just had to get him inside me quickly. Then the pain would end, and the pleasure would return. I forced myself to stay calm, to concentrate, as I deliberately pushed my rear end up, forcing more and more of him inside, the pain actually lessening with each drive inwards.

That was, until the General took over and plunged into me totally, not caring to be gentle, not waiting till I was ready. I couldn't hold back a scream. At first, I wanted to get away from him again, to extract myself from his painful intrusion. But then...

_Then, I saw stars..._

Somewhere deep inside me, he seemed to hit a certain spot, and my head spun, my vision blurred, and my tummy ignited with a heat of fire the likes of which I had never experienced before. The whole world for me as I knew it ceased to exist. All I wanted to feel, all I ever wanted to feel again for the rest of my life, was that pleasurable sensation of warmth taking over my body. A soft warmth, a glowing warmth, that was building up into a raging inferno inside of me.

As he pounded into me I could feel a bolt of lightening strike me from within. It was as if his prodding cock had found a switch somewhere buried inside of me, and had turned multi coloured lights on in my brain. I swear I heard music...or it might have been me, singing.

For a moment, the General seemed to pause in his lovemaking, his cock just missing that special place within me that made the lights flash, that made my world perfect, as he slipped in and out of me much more gently than he had done. But I didn't want him to be gentle. I needed him to pound into me again, to touch that particular spot again. I wanted to feel like I could fly...

"More...Oh please more..."

I had never begged for anything in my life. But for him to grant me that wish, I would beg him on my hands and knees, if that was what it took.

But I didn't have to worry about going that far. He seemed to take pity on me, and he began to resume with the pounding again, sending my mind soaring as he hit it over and over again. And I still wanted more. I wanted him to reach my heart with his lengthy weapon. I wanted his whole body to go up inside me. I wanted to consume him...It was like I couldn't get enough of him. The more he pumped of himself into me, the more I wanted. I was becoming addicted to him.

It was with a sense of dismay that I felt him climaxing inside me. I still hadn't come. I was still as hard as rock. Which meant that, if my cock was going to have its discharge, I was the one that was going to have to take care of it. Taking hold of my stiffness, I pumped while he still resided inside me, trying vainly to push myself on him, to get his limp growing member to brush up against that magical area in me again, to get me high again.

The feeling I wanted kept ebbing from my grasp, and I almost cried at my sense of frustration. Until I felt one of his hands encircle mine, squeezing me almost painfully, jerking me up and down harder and faster than I could ever have done on my own. And thankfully, I felt the familiar tightening in my groin, before the pressure of releasing my own pent up essence erupted out. I thanked him over and over again as my cum shot all over his hand, expressing my gratitude to him, apologising for the mess I was making, but unable to stop the fountain that poured out of me and over his fingers.

As he released his hold on my cock, and lay beside me, I pressed up against him, still wanting to feel the warmth of his body on mine, wanting to feel close to him.

"So good...so good..." It was all I could think of to say to describe the way I was feeling at that moment, as he held me close as the pleasure slowly dissipated from my body, his hands gently rubbing over me, his fingers trailing sparks of static over my skin, making my whole body tingle again at his touch.

At his tender administrations, my lower half reacted yet again. This time, I was determined to fuck him. As I felt my cock rising again, I knew I couldn't wait to take his ass.

But time after time I was thwarted in my attempts. He seemed determined to show me first all the many different ways one man could take another. I learned how to take a man on all fours, how to do it standing up, bending over... I was grateful to him for showing me but... _I wanted to have a go..._

Come the end of the night though, in the wee small hours of the morning, I was too knackered to pursue him any further. My ass ached, my arms and legs felt boneless. I stank to high heaven of sweat and spunk. And yet, I had never felt better in my entire life. There was a warmness inside of me that seemed to radiate from my heart and flow out to heat all my extremities, from my toes to my fingertips. I felt sated, contented... complete.

I turned and nestled against the strong man that had taken me, my eyes finally drooping, succumbing to the sleep that my body craved.

And as I drifted off into a peaceful, well earned slumber, there was just one thought echoing round and round my mind...

Me, coming in the Generals ass...that was now, _my_ obsession.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N...

Again, many many thanks to you all. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and...for those of you feeling a little despondent at the conclusion of Obsession...here's a cheery thought for you. At the suggestion of several reviewers, once I have the new story I want to write out of the way, I'm going to pick Obsession back up...and continue Seph and Clouds tale of misunderstands and woes. In the meantime, I hope some of you will take a little time to read the Christmas present I wrote for Stephy. Its called, A Little Tied Up Over Christmas...


End file.
